A Different Life
by Forever-Dino
Summary: "I'm going to sacrifice my life for everyone. I will give myself up so the people who sacrificed themselves for me wont be in loss. I will save this world. No matter what..." This story will be about Allen's life if he awakened as a Noah at a very young age and then was found by the Noah and raised by them. I hope that this satisfies all of the 'Allen-Noah' fans! ON HOLD (Sorry )
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began ---1934 Word

**What's up my babies? You ready for Allen-kun's story? I'm So ready~! I hope everyone knows what these characters look like... because i probably wont be explaining what most of them look like...**

* * *

Chapter 1: How It All Began

Before you start to read my story, I need to clarify something.

Have you ever felt a weird tingling sensation in your leg(s), hand(s), or arm(s) when a person walks by? Have you ever felt the urge to help a person being held captive by an unknown murderer, that somehow, the cops have never caught their face? If this has ever happened, you might have the power of Innocence; it's not a bad thing, nor… a good thing.

Maybe, you have ever have felt like killing a person, or taking a certain object a person is carrying and break it? Then you might just be a Noah not awakened, and this… is also good, but not…

…It's nice… It's nice to know that most of you reading this will think that this beginning note is stupid, and you think that this is all make believe. I'm happy; happy you can live a normal, a non-bloody life. But for the people who have a tingling, or a tense thought of killing. IGNORE THEM. I am taking this out of my own experience. Just for your own sake (and others). Please. Ignore it and lead your peaceful life.

…

Well… I decided to write all of my past 16 years down into a journal. I got all of this information from my memories and from other people who knew me back then. This is why the P.O.V changes so many times… It's not like I really wanted to write any of my past down… but apparently I'm suppose to die soon, and my brother thought it would be best for me to write down everything, so that they can always look back, and so that I can pose as an example of a real family member to the new ones that will come soon after my death.

Before I write this. I want to make a quick note to someone I hold dear. Mana. If Mana ever got to some how read this, I want him to know- that even if you are dead… I'm still walking forward. Maybe not in the way you would like… but I'm happy this way. I have a family now, I have people who care… and I love the family business. I might not have turned out a happy boy, and I'm sorry for that… so many things have happened in the past 16 years. I just... when I could have chosen to change my path, I said no. I hope that you will forgive me, Mana.

…Anyhow… I guess I will start this through parts of my memories, Town folk that I got to talk to later, Cross's, and the Earl's. They decided that writing all of this down would be for my best.

It all started, I guess, around the first snow in Quarry Town. It was a nice town; I would've liked to go back to that place one day…

~x~

A boy sat alone in a snowy village, his eyes blankly starring up at the sky. He walked into town two days ago and just sat, he never moved or ate, People went up to him to see if he wanted anything, but he never talked or even acknowledged them. People started to worry about the 6 year-old boys sitting alone on the cold snowy ground. It was really funny though, the boy thought. If he never talked to them, then they would worry, but if he talked, they would abandon him, or find out his secret and attack him, when humans are scared, they will attack anyone, even small children

The boy sitting starred at the white ground. This snow… is almost as white as the boy's hair. It would be as white, but the filthy humans turned its pureness into a horrible brown, but he didn't care, he hated snow.

Too think about humans… made his mind turn to the day the only man he loved left him because of humans.

_"Allen, I decided that your birthday would be tomorrow!" Mana looked down at me while I looked up at him, joy showering my face. "Really? My birthday is tomorrow?" I don't really remember what a birthday is… but if Mana took time to think of a day just for me, then it must be a good thing. "Allen, lets go get some food for a pre-birthday dinner." Food? "What kind of food do you eat on pre-birthdays?" _

_I trailed behind while holding his hand. We were heading towards the inn we stayed at for free, we got it for free because of our clown jobs. "Hmm… well… I guess you eat sweets!" He started to laugh as we crossed the road. "Mana, Hey Mana! When is your birthday?" Mana stopped in the middle of the road and looked at me. "Well, You know when I told you about me becoming a Noah? Well that would be my Birthday." He smiled. "Mana… Don't you miss your Noah family?" Mana's eyes flashed surprise before they fell onto me with loving. "No, Allen… I left them so I could take care of you, my dear boy."_

_I felt bad… Mana had left his family for me. "Mana… I love you." Mana looked at me and smiled back. "I love you t-" _

_My eyes flared open, as a giant carriage was right next to Mana, sweeping him with it down the road. "MANA!"_

_The carriage veered to the side, hitting a building, plowing Mana in to it. I ran over to the carriage and over to Mana. Kneeling over him, I started to cry. "Allen… don't cry… every thing will be… okay… if you keep… walking… forward." I tried to wipe the tear away for Mana, but they would not stop. "Allen… look… snow~…" I looked up at the snow, seeing how pure it was, if almost felt and looked like as if the snow started to circle around me, they faint hint of remembering washed over me before it vanished. I turned back to Mana._

_"Mana?" Mana was lying looking up at the snow blankly. I waved my hand over his eyes. "M-Mana?" He didn't flinch or move at the motion of my hand._

_ The snow that was floating around me suddenly stopped and fell. Everything was silent._

_"Mana…?" Everyone gathered around me, starting to pick me up and hold me, petting me, the noise was too much, their voices were thick with lies, saying it was going to be okay, but it wasn't! The only person who accepted me was gone! If these stupid people knew anything about me they would hate me! _

_Mana told me to love humans, even if I wasn't one, he told me that nothing would come out of hating humans... but I just hated humans so much, they did so much that I, that i…_

Before the boy could finish his thought, he shook his head, almost like trying to make it leave. "Mana…" Soon after Mana had been stolen, a kind bloated man had come to him, saying that he would give him Mana back, all the boy had to do was yell out Mana's name… and of course… I did.

The winds had spun around the metal skeleton with the name Mana carved on its head.

When the skeleton housing Mana was revived, he cursed me; his voice was full of venom, gouging my eye, leaving a scar. I was then told by Mana to kill him.

I couldn't of course, but my arm latched out and killed my father. After that I just aimlessly wondered around. I knew that the bloated man was the man that Mana once called father, I knew that the fat mans name was Millennium earl, but I would think the Earl did not know of my existence because Mana always said that the Earl was a stupid fool.

I knew that if I stayed in a town for too long that the Akuma would catch up with me, because of my cursed eye, they were attracted to me. So me, the white haired, cursed boy slowly stood up and started to walk (stumble) through the snowy village, out into the forest of dread.

~x~

"Cross~ have you found the boy named Allen~?" Maria asked her leader. "Pfft, no, that boy is probably long dead, he faced an akuma, remember?" Marian Cross, a noble man (Pfft!), was sent out to find a boy named Allen, but he later found out that an Akuma attacked the boy "That brat is long dead Maria!" The drunken man shouted before cuddling more women. "You old horny dog!" Maria, a young blue girl made out of innocence, was almost the 30 yr old mans babysitter.

Maria slapped him in the back of his head before returning to her coffin of innocence.

~x~

"Earl, we have yet to find the new Noah." A big bloated man with a grin as large as a fat cat sat in a rocking chair, facing his back to the distorted Akuma. "Send out more Akuma… we have to find the Noah of Horror. He holds the future of the war." The akuma floated out of the dark black room, designed with old Victorian furniture.

"Millenie~! We're going to have a new member of our family, aren't we?" Road, the (creepy, dangerous, crazy, young) Noah of Dreams, was excited to meet her new brother. "Which Disciple is he? When is he going to come here? How old is he? What would his power be?" Road was floating around on the pink umbrella with a jack-o-lantern on the tip named Lero.

"Road! Calm down." The Earl chuckled. "He has the power of the 14th, but has more than him, he will be the new 14th, not the recreation. He will come here as soon as we find him. Right now, he is currently 6. Again, He has the power of the 14th, but he has more, which means that he might become the most powerful Noah … other than you and myself." Earl snickered at Roads face. "I want to meet him soon Millenie! Please find him soon~!" Road jumped down off of Lero and onto the arm of the Victorian couch. Still holding Lero, she started to walk from one end to the other on the couch, spinning the umbrella. "Wha~! Road- Lero!" Lero's orange pumpkin head went to a green only in a couple spins.

Road stopped suddenly. She jumped of the couch and walked over to the Earl. "Millenie… what is this boys name?" She floated (using Lero) to the top of the Earls chair; we leaned backwards off of it, her blue spiky hair tickling the Earls nose. "His name is Allen Walker, soon to be the Noah of Horror."

* * *

**Oh. My. God. It's the Endnote! Holy shit! … Anyway, I'm very excided about this fan fiction. I hope you are too. Oh! And… a… alert, I wont be posting super close together… really, this is just when I am feeling writers block, I'll write on here. Okay, hope you guys liked, review, like, share… stuff like that… ∞Dino**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening ---2179 Words

Hey-hey, its chap 2, okay, now… Allen is 22 when he's writing in the journal. Because it all started when he was 6, then it said that he was writing about his past 16 years, which means: 6+16= 22. Soooooo Allen is 22 while he is explaining this whole story thing. Also, I will be skipping some years a lot, but after I get to 15, I will start to explain the years, no more skipping.

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

**_Well, this section It will just be my memories... no one elses..._**

_"Allen, you need to awaken. It's time for you to welcome me." I was standing in a giant winter wonderland with a giant black shadow looming over me. It had crazy eyes, with a crazy giant creepy smile. "Let us become one, I wont let anyone hurt you again, okay? We can work together in your body, not just me or you… you will never have to be alone again." The shadow shrunk, letting me see the real appearance. It was a taller me, He almost looked like the son of Mana, his features were more Mana like his darker skin and white pigment crosses on his forehead, but he had my cursed eye and hair. He looked like an older brother. "Allen, we can be our own family."_

_My body and mind were that of a 6 year old here. "Family?" The older me smiled, kneeling down so he was in front of me, smiling. "You can think about it a little bit more Allen… but very soon something will happen, I will come to you then. I will be looking for an answer" I looked up at older Allen and smiled. "Sure!"_

_He wrapped a warm hand around my cheek. "I'll always be here."_

…

I awake from the dream but I lay still. Letting my senses fully awaken.

I kept having this same dream, but it was like a count down… every dream was the same except that this one said 'very soon' the others were once 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. It was the worst dream ever! My mind was making up stories so that I could feel peace. But peace doesn't come to someone who is hated.

I slowly roll over onto my back, and sit up. I grab an apple that had been on the ground next to my cardboard box. It has been a long bloody 4 years. I spent them running from akuma (apparently, after Mana, I couldn't kill Akuma with my hand anymore). I spent them getting chased by humans, almost dying by their hands, but, I did spend 4 years learning that not **_all_** humans are bad. There is this one boy his name is Ray; he was the only human to ever see my arm and not hate me for it. He helped me find this little alley that only I can get to (well… the rats were there too). I was acutely going to go meet him today. He said he was going to finish up my lessons about playing (…cheating…) at poker, he was my only friend, he gave me food, and everything else I needed.

I stand up, starring a little. Throwing the apple core to the rats. "Pssst! Allen!" I go over to the crack to my alley. "Ray?" Ray was peeking his head in. "Uh… lets… uh … go to the b-back of the c-church to p-play today." Even though he sounded scared, I passed it up because he usually try's to trick me like that.

"Yeah sure!" I move to the crack and shimmy through; Ray turned and started to run as fast as he could towards the church, dodging the moving carriages and food stands. A game? Uh… Sure! I guess ill play. "Wait up Ray!" I started to run towards the church, running as fast as I could so that would be praised by him for getting their fast.

…

When I got to the center in front of the church, the streets were bare. "Ray?" It was odd for know one to be near the church at this time of day. "R-Ray?" I turned towards the church from hearing its doors creak open. Automatically, I pulled down the long white sleeve that covered my red arm and pulled up the white glove that covered my red hand.

"Allen. We here by judge you as a demon spawn." I jump forward at the big booming voice behind me. "P-priest." Behind the old but scary priest was Ray, peaking at me. "That's Allen! His left arm is the cursed one! Look, he has that weird red mark and he has white hair!" My eyes grew large. I was in such a rush to hang out with the human that I didn't put blonde highlights in (to make it look like I had light blonde hair) and that I didn't cover up my red mark either.

"Thank you son Ray. You are truly a follower of the god." Ray grinned up at the priest.

Flashes of Ray giving me a smile like that, but the smile he gave me was duller, the thing that I thought that he showed was friendship, was acutely him trying to cover a lie. A memory of him seeing my arm went over my eyes. Him not freaking out, he said that it looked cool, but later, I found out that he went behind a building and threw up. "Ray? What are you…?" I reached out my left arm towards ray, looking for comfort, but it was only to be slapped away. Ray looked towards me with a disgusted look. "Don't touch me you monster! You're no better than Akumas!" The memories of so many people… so many… saying those exact words… they kept telling me those words, while trying to hurt me… it was… too much…

I stared at the only human I thought as a friend… When I trusted a human, they do this? When I decided that maybe human kind wasn't as bad as I made them out to be… I get this? Does god really hate me?

"Allen, you will be set a blaze." _No…_

"Grab him! Tie him to the stake of god! Let god see what this spawn of the devil had done!" _No… There's no god…_

I was being dragged towards the middle of the giant stone circle.

"Call the people! Let them see the Monster as bad as an Akuma burn!" _That's a lie… I'm not like an Akuma…_

I was being smacked and hit by the gathering people; I was lifted up- only to be thrown towards the poll. They roped me up onto it, snickering at my bloody and broken body.

"Get the fire!" _'Love all humans… even if you are not one.'_

That's… That's Impossible.

_There is no god. There is no devil. There are only humans… _

"Kill the Akuma!" _I'm not an Akuma… because… an Akuma… an Akuma is a human… and I'm not a true human…_

The fire came close to the wood under me. "Any last words Akuma monster before you burn and meet god for your punishment?" My eyes grew wide in anger.

The time around me froze—I started to thrash around, growling at my rope bonds.

The older me appeared in front of me, "Allen… I'm here for your answer. Are you going to be alone while you die because of humans? Or will you let me find you a home where there will never be anymore hurt? I can help you get rid of all of the pain…" My eyes grew heavy as tears filled them while the other me grinned. "Y-yeah…" I whimper. "Then Allen, grab my hand." Without hesitating I grab it.

My body starts to spasm as I feel something cold move around inside of me, my head starts to burn, all of my body start to burn as well. "Its okay Allen, embrace it!"

Blood trickles down from my forehead, my skin starts to turn a darker color, I feel the coldness reach into my heart and pull out all of my hatred for the humans. The coldness then moves to my face and into my arms and also into my legs. My left arm, the one that has the curse, starts to change colors, the white sleeve rips off, and the bright red flaky arm is now a solid shiny black arm. The green cross turns into a red x.

"Now Allen… show me your new form, your new life…" time starts to turn back to normal as I lean my face down, covering it with my bangs. "Any last words Akuma monster before you burn and meet god for your punishment?" My body starts to jerk, like if I was crying. "Crying will bring not pity to you!"

I lift my head up, showing that I was laughing hysterically. "Pity?! I want no pity from you humans!" People jumped back, surprised at my actions. "Humans? You are just an A-"

"Akuma? Was that what you were going to say? Well did you know 'god follower', that Akumas are born from human's selfish desires? Akumas are just what human's heart really looks like! But Me? I'm not a full Human, so there for, I'm no weak Akuma." I kept a playful smile on my face. "If you're no human… then what are you?" My face turns into a creepy happy glare.

"I'm the one thing that can destroy the world… by the way… Priest? What do you fear the most?" As the priest backs away, I cut my self down, slowly floating down onto the ground. I start to slowly walk towards the cowering priest. "Because priest… what ever you fear… won't compare to me." I bring my shiny black arm up, letting it turn into my new curse, the curse of a clown, crown clown. "I will save humanity for Mana through my Left arm-"

**(A/N: I changed this around, okay? Since in the anime his left arm saves the Akuma/Noah, which are his enemies, it will be the same but for his new enemies-humans, his right will be for his side, which in this story is akuma/Noah, does this make sense? It makes sense in my weird mind, but I don't know if it makes sense for normal people…)**

"-And my right arm will be for taking care of my kind… Which means priest-" The curse released from my hand, a deathly black cape with sharp tails drapes over my shoulders, a puffy black mass comes behind my white hair. A golden mask lays itself on top of my head, letting my white stigma marks show. My Left hand still has its shiny coating but instead of my fingers, there are long sharp golden knifes. "Bye-bye."

My hand comes down, ripping the human in half; his ripped apart body stays there for a bit, his frightened face turns into one of complete horror, his mouth moves to scream but to only to be shut again. His whole body quivers before horrendous scream echos through the small village and the priest disappears, leaving everyone else in a state of frozen fear before it turns into a movement of anger.

Everyone gathered around me. Screaming words full of hatred, but they still had fear. Variations of 'Bring him back' were screamed in the small town. "Selfish…" I mumble before I jump onto the top of the pillar of wood. Everyone started to gather around the pillar once more, screaming and trying to knock it down was a popular choice for them. "Everyone, I want to ask you something…" Everyone froze. Even though my voice was a quiet as a baby mouse, it cut through the loud screams with ease. "Have any of you seen a Big fat man with a grin as large as the devil's?"

The Noah inside of me needed to find the Earl, he was screaming this at me. But I ignored it… I had to find out my abilities and limits before I ventured out. I needed to become a master of my self before I ever even try to find the Earl… I have to make up my mind to… Destroy all of the humans, My Noah side…or Save all of the humans, my cursed side…

For now… I'll just have fun… right? **(Insert evil smile here)**

* * *

**Hey, its da endnote! I just wanted to say that this story will follow the anime, but Allen will be the enemy… anyway… review and other stuff! Wuv you all! **

**Also, the '...' thats over at the side means that it skipped a little in time/it's the silence between thoughts/talking**

**the ~X~ is the sign of POV change. **

**Just Clarifying :D**

**_∞Dino_**


	3. Chapter 3: Companions ---952 Words

**OMIGOSHHOLYCRAPSNOTRACHETGOLDFISH! - Read that slowly, **

**Anyway, I'm super excited for this chapter, yes, it will be another time skip, but it will be to his 13 year old self, then… I don't know what ill do from there… but again, the hole thing will follow the 'main plot', anyway, I'm super excited about this chapter/story! I'm like super excited and everything. So. You should be too **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Companions**

"A 13 year old girl, as pure as a snow flake, her hair as white as new fallen snow, her red scar as red as- "

"Uh… dude, I'm a guy…" This is how most of our conversations went with the Akuma I first met, he was obsessed with describing things he thought of 'cute' and apparently that was me. This Akuma was a rare kind of Akuma I called him Di. At the time I met him he said that he was going to kill me. But something stopped him; I was guessing it was because I was part Noah. Anyway, when I first met the very first Level 2, I had just started playing in an old abandoned church that I had found while searching for the Earl.

…

I ran around a giant church, its crumbling walls and its un-holiness made me feel happy. The whole church was full of green vines, bugs and stones that had fallen. This place was my shelter, the one place that no one would look for a 'devil offspring'.

"Tin Tin~ the wondering soul~ with his blue bonnet~ and his red cheeks~" I froze in my spot. Some one with the scratchiest voice was singing. "P-please stop! Uncle! Please!" A girl? What's going on? I crept around a pillar, and over some stones lying on the ground, wanting to see what was going on. Of course, if it were humans, then I would watch it like a movie.

Right in front of me was a scene of a giant joker dressed Akuma attacking a young girl. "A girl with blue clothes~" I almost face palmed. This new Akuma was singing about the girl? Really? Wasn't he supposed to be scary? "He cheeks as red as a rose~" Not complementing her! Uh! I'll have to stop him. I vaulted over the pillar lying on the ground. "Hold it! Everyone just. Stop!" I walked over to the Akuma. "What are you doing?" The Akuma at first looked like he was about to attack before he realized that I was a Noah. "Master Noah! What is the matter?" I looked at the joker before glancing at the girl. She looked like a boy I met before… Damn… I felt like killing her even more now… "Okay, dude… all you are doing is complementing the girl! You need to scare the crap outta her! Not make her feel better about herself."

I looked at the girl fully on now, she looked happy to see me. This. Made me pissed. I was. Not. Her savoir. I turned back to the joker before I killed the girl myself. "Okay, now look, if your type is all about singing, then what you can do is sing creepy songs! Like you can sing 'ring-around-the-rosy' really creepily. That song is easy to… Do you understand?" The joker slowly nodded his head up and down. "Well… I have to leave soon… So go ahead and kill her, I'll watch because I'm really bored right now…" I sat on a near by rock, having a good view, I waved so the Joker knew to continue.

Instead of singing more, or talking, the Joker just raised his hand and poked the girl on the forehead. The girl instantly fell over and died. I was surprised. "What was that?" The joker looked over at me. "You said to go ahead and kill her, so I did, Master Noah." The Akuma bowed. I stared at the Joker for a while. If he is this powerful… then it might help to keep him around… I mean he is the very first Level 2 Akuma… I think… He's interesting anyway. "Okay well, do you have a name Akuma?" I get up and start to walk towards him. But the Joker did not move to stand back up. "I do not have a name Master Noah." I almost forgot… The Noah treats the Akuma like weapons. But if anyone saw the souls that were trapped… they would never act like the Akuma were weapons.

I looked the joker up and down. He reminded me of a friend of Mana's, a joker that worked for the pope… "Di." The joker looked up from his bowed potion. "Di?" I smiled, a real smile, not one of my scary ones. "Your name will be Di." He started at me before looking at the ground. "Why name me?"

"Well, if your going to travel with me I have to call you something other than 'Level 2', or 'Joker', right?" The Akuma stood up then and ran to me, in gulfing me in a giant bear hug. "Thank you Thank you!" He was flinging me around, making me feel sick. "Uh… okay, okay… put me down before I puke…" He set me down. "Sorry Master Noah!"

"Allen." He looked at me surprised again. "My name is Allen, not 'Master Noah.' Just Allen."

* * *

**Yesssssssss, I know this was short. But I wanted Allen to have a companion for a little bit before he met the Earl, and don't worry, they will meet up and be a family, don't worry! Anyway, I'm already starting up on my next chapter! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Earl ---2107 Words

**Hey people who acutely read the begging note! This Chapter is longer; this is about a month or so after Allen found Di. Hope your guys like this and stuff... oh! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Earl**

"Allen~ The Greatest of all~ His heart belongs to Akuma~ He may help~ He may just sit and watch~" Okay… I don't like being rude to Akuma… but really? This Akuma was singing non-stop about how I cared about Akuma. I mean. I DO care… but I swear, if his singing attracts Akuma to me, then the Earl will appear and then- I freeze in my spot as it hit me. "Allen?" If giant amounts of Akuma come to me… then the Earl will HAVE to come out! _"This is exactly what we need Allen! Good job!" _my Noah said. He doesn't talk much, but when he does its always about praising me, he's the closet person I have to my heart, right next to Mana, Di being a close second. "Di… I have a plan." If I could get high enough, I can use my Noah's power to project the noise of his song and my song intertwined. "Di… can you take me to the highest point in this place?" Di looked at him, questioning before he grabbed me and jumped over trees and buildings, going through layers of clouds. While he was jumping, I was hold onto his neck for dear life (well, I knew I wasn't going to die if I fell, but it was a hassle to go 'splat').

When he finally landed, we were on top of a giant tower, it rested on a giant building almost looking like it was floating in the sky. I wanted to sit on the edge of the tower and sing out for my hearts content, but I needed to find my family. "Di… can you sing that song again? The one earlier?" Di looked at me, still confused but sang out anyway. "Allen~ the greatest of All~ His heart Belongs to the Akuma~ He may help~ He may just sit and watch~ but either way~ He's for us~ He was created to love~ All Akuma~" While he was singing, I started to us my Noah Ability. Which because I have the Genes of the Musician, I have the power of all sound. So, using the sound waves that came out of the Akuma, I just amplified them. Soon, this scratchy toon was turned into a lovely voice that resembled my own, it was echoing through the whole world, calling all Akuma to me. "He was created~ just for the Akuma~ the son of song~!" Also because of my Power, I can make my soft voice loud to everyone. I can also hear everything. Which of course would give me headaches from time to time, but it was worth it, because I would be able to hear the soft deathly songs of the Noah's souls.

"My family! Hear my song!"

_Allen~ the greatest of All~ His heart Belongs to the Akuma~ He may help~ He might just sit and watch~ but either way~ He's for us~ He was created to love~ All Akuma~ He was created~ just for the Akuma~ the son…~ of song~!_

The song had started up just a little bit ago. Lenalee was awestruck at the voice, it sounded so warm and comforting, like it was calling out to love ones.

~X~

_Everyone everywhere was frozen, listening to my song._

_~X~_

Everyone in the Noah's mansion was frozen, listening to the song. The Noah were in the middle of their diner when it started up. The Earl had to brush away tears that his Noah was crying. "Finally, our brother has come home! Everyone…" Everyone of the Noah's was crying (the twins sobbing). "Millenie… Why are the Noah's crying?" Road was sitting in her chair feeling pain in her chest where her heart use to be. "They are crying for their lost brother that had betrayed them. They want him back and this song is how he's calling to us, he calling the Akuma and Noah. He wants us to find him. Everyone! Head towards the song! Every Noah and Akuma! Go find our brother!"

~X~

_Soon I get to have a family! Do you hear the song your soul is pouring out my Noah? It's your song that sounds so sad, but welcoming… _I whispered to him, I heard slight muffed sobs coming from my mind. The tears that he cried fell down my cheeks.

"Send out the exorcists! This song is coming from our roof!" Komui yelled. Lenalee, Kanda, and other exorcists ran out of there building, each climbing, jumping, or flying up on to the roof. Lenalee was flying up next to Kanda. "Kanda, do you know who is singing this?" Lenalee asked, slightly hoping it was one of them. "Che, no, but we'll find out now." They both jumped onto the roof.

~X~

I felt the presence of millions of Akuma rushing to me. I could hear the Scary but soothing soul music of the Noah. I also, felt the presence of stupid humans behind me. A low growl escaped through my lips, Which because of my power which was active, made everyone stop in the tracts from the loud growl. "Allen…" Di had stopped singing. "No, Di… please… keep singing, it's soothing." I smile up at him, letting him continue. "I'll take care of them." Since I had to travel around, my Noah form wasn't showing. Which was good, I can easily play around with these fools. My boredom will be cured! "Excuse me, boy? Are you the one singing?" I turned around towards the girl's voice. She had dark green pigtails and an exorcist's clothing on.

… Don't tell me… this 'highest point' is a black orders base…? I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. Thank the clouds because the cloudbank hid Di so the exorcists could only see me. "Yes, I'm the one singing… why?" I used the Noah power to block out the singing for the exorcists so that they wouldn't find Di. "You have a really nice voice." The girl stated while slowly moving closer to me. A few other humans were following her. Well duh! I have the Genes of the Musician! I'm good at everything musical; I KNOW my voice is good. "Really? Thanks!" I couldn't of course tell her that, so I had to stick with a childish out look. If I do that, then the Noah will have enough time to come here and pick me up. "Little boy… How did you get up here?" That was going to be hard to answer… 'Noah… Should I show my innocence now?' I mentally asked. _'Hmmm… Not yet… When the Earl comes, he might be needing your innocence a secret… could help in a future war…' _Well… "I don't know." Best. Answer. Ever~! I could here Di Chuckles behind me. "Shut it you!" I tried to hold the smile down.

"You don't know? How about we get of this roof and go inside?" and be in the same room as you humans? No. I looked behind me, my left eye painfully reacting to the millions of Akuma about a mile behind Me. "10." I will count down to their doom, and my family's arrival. "What?"

"9" The girl was abut 2 feet about away, reaching out for my hand. "8" She tilted her head a little bit, questioning why my voice was cutting through every noise. "7" A tall boy walked up, looking annoyed. "6" His long blue hair tied in a pony tail reminded my Noah of road when she loved pony tails. My Noah started crying at the thought. Which made tears start to roll down my cheeks "6, 5" The blue girly man lifted me up by my shirt. "Stop Yu!" Yu? That's a girly name… 'Yu' dropped me on my butt. Well… if I wasn't so busy with fixing the song and all this other sound stuff, I would have pushed him back with sound waves. "4, 3, 2," I grinned a Noah grin, making the exorcists back away. "1!" I jump backwards onto Di's out stretched hand. The clouds parted, revealing me smiling at them with a giant Akuma holding me. Millions of Akuma behind me, charging at the Exorcists, "Bye- Bye!" I (for once) screamed. Di jumped off the tower, dodging the attacks.

We (with the help of my power) silently fell onto the ground below. Di tripped when he landed, making me go flying in a random direction. "Di!" I screamed as I was vaulted up. I was acutely waiting for the 'splat'. I thought it would be easier just to go ahead and regenerate my skin; it was getting all wrinkly because I was running around too much in it. But instead of 'Splat' I heard a 'oomph!' I took the thing that made that noise down with me. We both crashed into the ground. I thought that I had just hit a bird or something so I started to whisper to Di (which for him, is me screaming calmly into his ears. "Di, come get me this instance. We have to go find my family, we also have to bring the remaining Akuma to the Earl, because if he found out that most of them were killed…" I decided not to finish. I slowly sit up on the soft… thing… I look around my surrounds, I was still in the woods, but more off away from the tower, there was a cat in front of me, there was also… "Di…" I say a loud this time, tears streaming down my face. "Allen! Allen are you okay?! I'm sorry that I-!" Di ran into the clearing, seeing me sitting on a person, me crying and people surrounding me.

I was starring at the surprised people gathered around me, My Noah was crying because he found his family, I was crying for the same reason. "Earl…?" A young man ask, poking the thing was sitting on. My eyes grow wide. "E-Earl!?" I slowly look be hind me at the things face. I whip my head back around. Yep… the Earl… "Erm…." The Earl groaned. I looked at the people around me, there was 5 people surrounding me, holding nasty glares at me, (somehow a cat can pull it off) 2 people holding guns to each others heads; _Jasdevi_. A black cat; _Lulu Bell, _A suave good-looking man; _Tyki Mikk, _A big buff man; _Skinn Bolic, _My Noah knew each and everyone of them. He was happy to see is old family.

Even though I was a Noah, they still readied them selves, about to strike. "Gah~! Allen-kun!" The big man under me sat up and latched his arms around me. "You've come back to us!" Everyone looked dumbfounded except the Earl and me. "Y-yeah! Yeah I have!" My Noah was crying, pulling a cloth between his teeth, crying. Sometimes I thought that my Noah cried to much. Because when he cried, it would make me cry… but this time instead of him just crying I was to. "Earl… Who is this boy?" The tall man asked. The Earl looked at me before he let go. He leaned back onto his hands. I was sitting so a face them, I had my hands place on the Earls belly. "Hi!-" While I was talking, my skin started to turn to its darker color, my right eye turned golden-grey while my left eye was all black except for one skinny ring of gold. The crosses appeared onto my forehead.

"I'm Allen Walker. Noah of Horror."

* * *

**Hey people who read the end-notes! ****This one to me was a little iffy... like... i might go back later and fix a few things... ****Are you happy with this ending? Any way, I was typing this all ninja like because my dad didn't want my on the computer while I was at his collage… but… I had tooooo! Anyway, hoped you guys liked it! I have been updated for like the past day non-stop, but soon it will get all junked up because of school, so the chapters wont come out as fast as they are right now, sorry! I have to start studying for my end of year tests! So again, I'm sorry! **

** ∞Dino**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear ---1769 Words

**Okay ,I think at least one more chapter after this and then I will time skip to him being 15! That's when everything will get a lot cooler! I swear!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fear**

Everyone at first just starred at me.

Some of them thought that since he (meaning me) was the Noah of horror, his past had to be horrible because he was all of the Noah's Horror, which means that the boy had to have enough horror done to him in is small life for all of them and also… if it was the Noah's horror, it could also mean that the boy would be the scariest of them all.

"Nice to meet you." Tyki began, thinking that he would get close to the adorable boy (me). Tyki reached out his hand and placed on my shoulder. I of course, don't like touching humans, if was in contact with humans to long, then I would have a mental over load, like… I would go crazy… the only person that could get me out of it was Di.

I didn't care even if the Noah was trying to destroy human's, they're still part human. My face fell from its smile, turning into a stern frown. I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." Tyki had a surprised face, blinking a couple of times. Now, don't get me wrong, I want this family to care for me, and I want to care for this family… but the thought of anything human… touching… me… makes me feel like I have to puke. "Allen-Kun~!" The Earls touch even sent shivers up my spine. "Don't be so cold to Tyki-pon~!" Tyki-pon? I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my face. "Earl! Stop calling me that!" I slowly step our of Earl's lap, brushing myself off. I walk over to Di. "Di~!" I sang out, telling him that I want him to pick me up.

My Noah slipped out his own question. "Where Road?" apparently Road was my Noah's favorite Noah of all, but the Noah of Dreams was know here to be found. "She's at home, getting ready for your arrival." Road… the Noah of dreams… She has to be warped. She's the Noah's Dreams… "Allen, where leaving!" The Earl said, already floating away using Lero. All the other Noah started to jump. I, being carried by a Akuma, just sat. "Thanks Di!" I whispered to him. "Your welcome Allen." I watched as the birds flew into Di, making me laugh as they slide down his chest (this gives you and idea of how huge he can grow. See? Told you he was special and rare!) "Allen-kun~?" I looked over at the Earl, trying to stop laughing. "Can you call the Akuma with us? It would be a hassle if they died over there." All the Noah turned their eyes on me. Expecting me to say I couldn't. "Okay!" I smile happily, I love to sing and be the center of attention.

I start to sing out, placing my hand on my chest, closing my eyes. Because of my Noah power, I can sing whatever lyrics I want, all I have to do is match the tone of the song to fit the Akuma 'race'. It's quite easy… if your like me… "They say~ that you~ follow your line~ that is~ given to you~ They say that you~ will follow me~ if I give~ my mind~" I kept repeating these words, matching each tone of my voice to the Akuma 'race' that was behind me. All most at once all the Akuma that were left were trailing us.

I looked down at the Noah that were all jumping around like frogs. I started to laugh in a whisper, which cut through the noise. "You know… instead of jumping… you could just sit on Di… if that's all right with Di…?"

All the Noah starred at the boy. The Earl watching and listening to the thoughts that each of his Noah produced. 'Did that boy just ask an Akuma for an opinion?', 'He acts like Akuma are people!', 'Is that boy stuuuupid?', 'Hehe! Stupid, Stupid!', 'he acts sweet…' "No, they can, I'm fine with it Allen!" 'He just called him Allen! Not master Noah!' Earl couldn't help but giggle at his families reactions

"You heard him guys, you can sit on him!" No one moved to get on. "Come on! I won't bit…!" The small shine in my eyes when I said that drove them away even more. Finally, Tyki and Skinn moved to sit on Di's shoulders. Following their lead, all of the Noah sat somewhere on Di, Earl, prompt up on Di's head. "Seeee? I didn't bit!" I grin happily.

"I'm bored!" We had been about half way there (according to the Earl) and we had done nothing but sit. "Then play with your Akuma Allen." The Earl said, glancing at the pack of Akuma behind them. The Noah started to giggle at the joke. But since I counted the Akuma as friends, I didn't find it funny. "Okay!" I nodded at Di.

For the month that I had spent with Di, I found out a few things about him. Like that he can grow and shrink in size. I found out that he was the first ever level 2. I also found out that he is an awesome thrower. When I found that out, I started to play a game, we didn't name it. It was just our game. See, what we would do is that when we were near Akuma, and I had matched my soul song with theirs, they would act like pets and come and find me. Di would through me straight up in the air and the Akumas would catch me and start to throw me around. My signal to start this game was always a nod of my head.

"Allen… you know that was a-" Before Tyki could finish, Di through me into the air. I was laughing hystarically at the Akuma rushing to my aid. "Master!" They all screamed as on of them cought me on their head. I leaned down and hugged him. "Thanks!" I listened to the soul that the Akuma had. The souls for Akuma usually cry out their name. "Po?" The soul looked straight at me. The Akuma started to lower me down in front of Di. "How did-?"

"I can see and hear you of course!" I giggled. If I talked with the Souls, then they would feel comfort… and that's what I want for them…

"Uh Earl… who is Allen talking to?" Lulu questioned. "Oh, he's talking to the soul of the Akuma." Lulu's cattail flared in surprise. "He can see them?" The Earl only laughed at this.

"Ah! So that's why you're there, because someone murdered your friend?" I sat on the Akuma head chatting with the soul. Always talking with the souls comforted me. "Allen!" I looked behind me towards Di. "Yeah?" Di shook his head towards the front. I turned back around to come face-to-face with a giant checkered gate. "Earl…?" The only thing I got in response was a small chuckle before I crashed into the door, the Akuma named Po, no longer under me.

I rolled and sprawled out on the floor. "What?" I stand up, patting myself down. The place I was in look like we were in space, but instead of stars everywhere, they were pumpkins and candles, in front of me was a floating dinner set. "Allen!" I was tackled down back to the floor. "D-Di?" I turn around. "No silly! Its Road!" It felt like I my skin was trying to jump off my body. "Can you get off?" Everyone gathered around me and road. "You don't like hugs Allen?" Tyki chuckled, only making me feel jumpy and annoyed. "I said. G-get off." My eye sight started to burn, my left arm started to burn. "But Allen~!" Di walked in, seeing that I was pinned by them. "Get of Allen!" Di shrieked, charging to get me. "D-Di… Di…" My vision burned, everything was so blurry. "Stand back Akuma." Lulu bell said.

"Allen~! Hug me back~!" Road said right into my ear. I couldn't contain it much longer. The feel of things touching me other than Akuma hurt, it burned me. My arm wanted to kill anything human. "Please…!" I didn't want to flip out in front of the people who were going to be my family. "Ple-AH!" My arm released, the cape surrounding me like a cocoon. The innocence has scratched roads cheek, flinging her off. "Allen!" Di ran over to my side, picking me up. "Where is Allen's room?" The Earl didn't say a thing, all he did was stand and watch his new family. The twins both pointed at a giant white door.

Di slammed through the door, putting me onto the white bed, "Allen… calm down, the nasty humans are gone! Their all gone… remember? You killed them all, their allllll gone… shhh….shhh" I was shaking in my cocoon, crying.

I didn't like being touched… because it reminds me of the humans hurting me, it reminds me of the people I trusted and held my hand. I hated it…

The Noah watched as the cape around me started to unwrap. "Allen… their alllll gone." The Akuma soothed. "What is Allen so scared of?" Tyki asked, snickering at Allen pitiful state. Di whipped around Growling at Tyki. "Allen doesn't like being touched by filthy creatures like you!" Di screamed right in his face. "Di…?" Di turned back cradling me. "What did… i… do to the humans." Di smiled at me. "You killed them in a blood bath! You ripped their heads off and everything! I wish you would remember, it was so fun to watch their blood spill!" All the Noah starred to Horror as the Akuma told disgusting lies to me. "Really?" I giggled, making everyone's mouth drop. "Was it nasty? Could you tell who they were after?" I smiled and giggled. "Nope! Their faces were clean off!" We both sat and giggled at this.

"Wh… What has just come into our family?" Tyki said. "This isn't sweet…" Skinn growled.

* * *

**Another short one, I'm sorry if it's a little crappy. I was being rushed because it was the night of my first day at a new school and I knew that if I didn't finish this before then, then I wouldn't have time to finish it. Sorry! I wont be updating as often… But I will keep trying!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TO GLOB! ∞Dino**


	6. Chapter 6: The Coming Years ---1805 Word

**Okay, so I just like, finished a couple tests, and I'm trying to like… studying and write this… not working out to well… *rubs eye* Anyway… *combs hair down* I cant leave you guys hanging! So heres ma story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Coming Years**

"Allen… Wake up, it's time for you to meet your family…" I didn't feel like going to meet my new family. After my outburst yesterday I knew they would think of my as some devil child to bad to even be called a Noah. "Come on… please?" I know Di wanted me to be all happy… but…- "Allen! Get UP!" Di picked me up and threw me through my doorway. Which of course my doorway led straight into the dinning room. I rolled until I came into a sprawled formation on the floor. "Di~" I mumble. "AHHHHHH!" You could hear Di's painful screaming come from my room. "NEVER EVER. Do that again. unless you want your ears to bleed!" I yelled at him, sitting up.

I looked at the table in front of me. Well… I looked at the eyes staring at me. "Good morning Allen~!" The Earl mewed. "Hello." I stated before standing up and walking to the doorway. "Di…." More screams of pain came from Di.

"Earl… I do not wish to question you… but… Are you sure Allen is safe to be with us?" Everyone's eyes turned to Lulu bell. She NEVER even asked the Earl questions. "I'm sure Lulu. Allen is the 14th he is our child… Speaking of Allen… we need him to start acting more Noah. So… Lulu Bell… would you mind being his teacher? And Tyki and Road… could you be his watchers, you will be taking him on your missions, showing him how it all works."

Roads face lit up with excitement. All she was thinking about was getting closer to the adorable white haired boy. Tyki eyes gleamed at the thought of acting like the boys older brother. "When will he start this?" Tyki asked. "I want him to start today or tomorrow. Road, Tyki… I want you guys to train him for his first two years. After those two, I want you to start taking him out on missions. Lulu, you will start his learning today…" The Earl then gave everyone a look, making everyone freeze. "No one. Will touch Allen. His is scared of every living human, part human or not, he is scared of them, the only human type thing he is not scar of are the Akuma. I want no harm coming to Allen. Do we. Understand?" Everyone nodded their heads quickly. "Good. Jasdevi… I want you to help Allen with his daily life. Which means you will help with his clothes, his boredom, and how he will get around here. Skinn, you will help with his eating habbits. Since he's a kid… Show him the sweets." Everyone seemed happy to do this, except Allen.

"Di… thank you for being part of my life!" I was sitting on Di's crumbled body. "Y-yeah…" MY eyes were traced back to the Piano in the middle of my room. For some reason his wanted to touch the piano so much… "Allen!" The two twins burst into my room. "Lets get you dressed!" They both giggled while running over to my closet. "Uh… I don't have any clothes except for the ones I have on." The twins looked at my ragity street clothes. They looked like they were going to puke. "Man… You'll have to borrow some of our clothes for now…" The dark haired one said. He started to move towards the doorway. "Hehe! Our clothes!" The blonde one said before he dragged me out my door.

They drag me through the dinning room and went into a golden door. I would guess that the gangster room filled with bullet holes was theirs. The blonde one threw me onto their bed. "Stay!" He giggled before going through their closet with the Dark haired one.

After while of throwing things around, they pulled out a old red long tailed jacket, a white under shirt and black slacks, they also pulled out black fancy shoes to match. "Here try these on!" Jasdevi yelled, throwing the clothes at me. "I pick them off the bed and turned my back towards them. I started to change. I after I pur everything on but my shirt and jacket I heard gasps. "What?" I turned around to see that they were staring at me scars. "What… happen?" The asked… well… mumbled… "Humans." I said while pulling my shirt and jacket on. "Anyway! How do I look?" I asked. They both applauded. "Thank you, Thank you." I said whie bowing. Did I mention I love be the center of attention?

"Jesdevi!" A female screamed while running into the room. "How could you steal my Allen away!" I smiled at the blue haired girl. "Why hello road!" I giggled at roads over joyed face. "Allen~! Your so adorable!" She took caution of not jumping on him. "Come on! Were going to train you, then you can go to Lulu for your lessons, then you will talk to Skinn and eat sweets." Train, Learn… and eat candy? "Okay!" anything to get rid of my boredom. While me and Road started to walk past my doorway, I called out to Di, "DI~! I'm going to go train, want to come with me?" I waited out side for his answer. "No… I'm okay. I found these weird butterfly things and they really like my singing!" I laughed. Anything that like his singing was tone deaf. "Uh huh! Okay have fun with the deaf butterflies!" I loaughed as I heard Di start to yell.

I followed road out to another door that lead to a big opening. The opening was a gardens center. Tyki was already there playing with black butterflies. "Ah! Allen, glad you could make it!" He said before the butterfly disappeared into his sleeve. Road took a stance next to Tyki while I stood in front of them both. "Well… today I think we will just stick with interductions today, you okay with that road?" Tyki looked down at road while she answered yes. "Okay, well, I'm Tyki Mikk, the Noah of pleasure. My power is… well… I'll show you." He start to walk towards the side of the room. I was about to tell him to stop before he hit the wall, but instead of hitting it, he walked right through it. He popped his head back in and waved. "See?" He then walked back next to Road. "I'm Road Kamelot and I'm the Noah of Dreams. My power is a little harder to explain… and show… Basically I guess you good say that I can control the brain." She looked like a little girl, but by he sound waves and the aura she was giving off, she was someone not to fuck with.

"And you…?" Tyki asked. "Oh! I'm Allen Walker. I'm the Noah of Horror. I uh… I guess I have everything to do with music and sound." I smiled at them both. "Well Allen… Will you show us something?" I look at Road. "Show you… what?" I didn't want to use it on one of them, and I didn't want to use it on an Akuma. "Well, we just so happen to have a test subject!" An Akuma brought out a women dressed as a cop, sh had long brown hair and glasses. "Meet Moore Hesse. She will be your test subject. All we want you to do is use a sound wave power and then a musical power." Road smiled at the women tied up. "Oh…uh… Okay."

Their eyes were on me as I walked in front of the women. "Well… a sound wave one is…" I placed a finger on her head. I channeled a high pitch noise straight through her head, only knocking her out. "I can kill or knock them out by touching them. I can also re awaken them." I placed my finger on her head again and her eyes shot open. "And then music…?" Tyki drawled. I stepped back from the women. Her teary face made me mad. "I can sing to match someone's soul song with mine and control them, I can make a bubble of anti noise around their head, I can also make it so that only certain people can here me, and how loud people hear me… See…" I grinned evilly at the women. "Even a whisper…" Her eyes widened as her ears popped with how loud my voice was to her. Her ears started to bleed. "Can kill them." The two Noah starred at me before Road started to scream. "You so cool Allen~!" I could tell by her eyes that she wanted to jump on me.

"Well… Since that's all we had to do today… I guess you can go to your lessons with Lulu Bell…." Road frowned at Tyki letting go of Allen so easily. "Not fair!" Road started to stomp towards the door. "Come on Allen! I'll take you there!"

The rest of the day was so boring that I forgot it. Sorry. I know that Lulu was going on about how to control my power, but as you could see, I already knew how to. Skinn basically just gave me treats every time I acted cute. The twins showed me the rest of the place. Near the end we all had dinner together. It was a boring dinner sadly… so I don't remember much. But at the very end of the day, when I finally came back to the room, Di was there holding the save butterflies that Tyki was playing with. "Allen… do you like it here?"

I knew that he was testing me. Di would do anything for me… If I said I hated it, he would find a way to let me escape. "Its… so new… I'm not use to having people close, so I'm acting differently then normal… I feel scarier… I feel a lot more calm though." Di smiled at me, "What's your favorite thing?" I didn't have to think long. "Listening to the Noah's songs."

* * *

**I finished 6 chapters… in two days… I'm about to die… its nice for you guys, but it's so hard to think of stuff interesting! And also I keep feeling like I am doing a crappy job at these chapters! Tell me if I am! Anyway, after this he will be 15, he will start the whole meeting the exorcists… an I think I will have him act like an Akuma. But yeah, like I said, from now on this story will follow the 'Main plot' I will throw in a few of my own twists! Anyway, love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Exorcists ---2897 Words

**Oh my god…. I'm, like, crying! You guys! Oh my god! I cant… I cant believe this… *fans self* Its over the top, holy crap.**

* * *

** Chapter 7: Exorcists**

_Well… there's not a lot I can tell you… so I guess I can start telling you about when I met the Exorcists, It'll be through my memories, the Twins, and the Exorcists._

~X~

The Twins were creeping across the floor, trying to hide. They were scared for their lives. They had done the worst thing possible, and now they were in unknown territory. They knew they had to hide. They tried every location; Closet, Different rooms, under rugs, but they knew that the moyashi's power was to grate.

"Jasdevi~" The devil was almost upon them. They were running, faster and faster. "Jasdevi~" There ears started to ring. "Jasdevi~!" They tripped over a toy Road had left out. "Found you!" They shriek in terror.

"What have I told you guys about calling me moyashi~?" The twins looked up at Me. There eyes showing horror. "C-come on A-Allen! I-it was j-just a joke!"

"He…he? A-a Joke…" I started to laugh. "Not a joke to me~!" I moved my hand to touch their head. Just to scramble their brain. Just a little… "Allen!" I froze, my hand centimeters away from there head. "Allen~! That's so mean! They were just joking!" I turned my head seeing road. "But they kept repeating it!" I pouted like a child towards Road. Behind me, the Twins got up and ran. "I'll get you!" I scream.

"Allen!" I looked back at Road. "What? I was just jo-"

"No Allen! Millenie is having a group meeting, come on!" She grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. She started to pull me towards the dinning room. I wouldn't stop looking at the fingers holding my sleeve.

Over the two years I've been here… they've never once touched me… it felt lonely… but it is my stupid fault. If I hadn't reacted to them that way the first time, then I would be getting tackled by Road, pats on the head from Tyki, I would get the Twins arms wrapped around my shoulders… Lulu bell would twist herself around my legs (when she's in her cat form) and giant fatherly hugs from Millenie and Skinn pick me up and twirl me around if I was acting sweet...

Before I noticed, we were in the Dinning room and Road had let go of my shirtsleeve. Everyone was starring at me. "Allen…?" Road asked, starring at me. "Uh…? Oh… sorry." I rub the back of my head before sitting in my chair between Tyki and Road. "Good Evening my beloved family!" We all said hello in different variations of his name (like Millenie, Earl, Millennium etc). "I have good news!" We all starred at his giant grin get even bigger (we were amazed). "Allen, you can now go on missions with everyone!" I almost screamed. "Really?!" Everyone looked at me and smiled. "When can I start?!" The Earl looked around the table before holding up 5 cards. "Now, but first I have to give the missions." He threw cards to each person but me. "Road, yours is special. Which I want you to take Allen on." My face lit up. "There is a new accommodator in this town. There will be a small group of experienced Exorcists going to go retrieve it. I want you to stop them. Allen, I want you to hide that you are a Noah and that you have Innocence, Understand? You are merely there for observing." My head whips up and down. "When can we leave Millenie?" Road asks, giving him her famous puppy eyes. "Right now if you like!" Road and me both jump up and run to our rooms.

But I freeze and turn back to the Earl. "Can I take along Di?" Di had survived the past Two years. He was still a level two, but since he was very close to evolving, he has stood by my side. "Sure! The more the Merrier!" I turned back and ran to my room. I threw open the doors. "Di! We get to go on a mission!" Di jumped of the windowsill he was on. "I get to go?" I nodded my head, already grabbing new clothes to go in. I pulled out my red coat, a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. I shook out my hair so that it was its spiky self. "Allen~!" Road was out side of my door leaning her head in. "You read to go?" I nodded my head, waving for Di to follow me through the door Road had opened.

On the other side was a dirt road, it lead to a small nice looking town. But by the presence I could tell that there was a shield of innocence around it. "We all need to be in our human forms when we go threw." I looked up at Di. He had shrunk and turned into a 15 yr old like me, he copied what I looked like except he had tan skin, no scar and no white hair, and he had brown fluffy hair. My scar I had covered up with makeup, I still had my white hair though. "What do we do to get threw?" Di asked, looking at the humans guarding it. "Just play!" I yell. I started to giggle and run towards the gate, looking back at Road and Di. "Can't catch me!" I giggle. Road soon caught on, she started to run and chase me. "Wait for me!" Di started to run as well.

The guards were so caught up with how cute we all looked that they forgot to guard and we all ran right past them and inside. We stopped running when we got through. "Wait… why is everything all brownish? Its like there's no colors…" I guess this has to be the innocence's fault. "Lets have fun! There are six Akumas that can help!" Di and me smiled at each other as we started to run around, having fun with Road.

~X~

"So Miranda… You're the only one in this town that notices that the day repeats?" Lenalee asks, studying the women. "Yes, I believe I am." Lavi was in the booth next to her, his was starring at three guys at the bar. "Lenalee… I think were about to have some trouble…" The women and two men started to walk over towards their booth. "Lavi…" The men and women's skin ripped of to reveal three level 2 Akuma. "I heard that Allen will be happy with us if we kill them!" one of the Akuma said to the other. "Allen!? He said that?!" Another one answered, looking pumped. "We have to try even harder for Allen!" They all cheered. "Allen…?" Lenalee questioned, getting her innocence ready. "No~!" Miranda jumped out the window, running. "Go after Miranda Lenalee! I'll hold them off!" Lenalee nodded her head as she flew out the window.

~X~

"I don't think those little boys will ever mess with us again~!" Road snickered. "Right?" Di giggled. "No~!" a crash was heard behind us as a tall women jumped out the window and ran. "Uh…?" Di said, watching the women. "I guess the Akuma are in there…" I said, watching the women as well. "Allen… the presence of Innocence was in her." My eyes shot open as watched the women go around a corner. "R-Really!? We have to go get her!" Di picked me up and started to run towards the women. Road was floating on Lero (I don't even know how she had gotten Lero, so don't ask me).

Road suddenly slowed down. We stopped as well. "What's wrong Road?" She was starring at a poster that was a circus. "Allen… can we go to the circus?" I looked at her. "Why?"

"Because… didn't you say you were a clown before? I want to see what you looked like…" I signed. I wanted to catch the women, but it was boring. And circuses are fun. "Okay!" We started to walk towards the circus. "I guess I can be in th-" Pain shot through my heart, my left eye started to tear up. "Allen!?" Road and Di were by my side. "Po… She and the others… they were killed…" (Remember Po?) Di slowly stood me back up. "Allen… lets keep going okay?" I nodded my head while wiping the tears away.

…

When we came to the circus, the same girl that we were after was handing out tickets. "Can we play with them?" I ask as my arm was growing with the want of something human ripping under it. "Yep!" She grabbed my sleeve and led me over to place with two people sitting. A green hair pig tailed girl that seemed familiar and a red haired guy dressed up as a pumpkin, he was sitting on the pumpkins head. "Excuse us, but we were wondering where we could get the tickets for the circus." Road asked. Di stood next to me. His hands were twitching non-stop. "Oh sure! I'll show you the way!" The red head picked up his pumpkin and started to walk towards the girl. "Akuma, please steal the tickets and money from that women there." I say in a whisper. The Akuma standing right next to the women took action.

"Hey! AH! He stole the money and tickets!" The pigtailed girl and the pumpkin boy ran after the man. We walked up to the women. "Hello." I say. I tap her head and she falls asleep. Road opens one off her doors and we bring the women in. "The other Akuma just caught the Girl and boy." Di informs me. Road lifts her hand up towards there direction.

…

We walked around the inside of her dream world. "Road! Why do you never let me play with your human dolls~?" Her dream room was filled with them. "Because Allen! You'll rip them up!" I giggle at this. "Allen, don't forget you have to act like an Akuma!"

"I know I know!" The Akuma that were left were around me, asking if they did good. I answered them all with pats on the heads and yes's. "L-Let m-m-me go!" I glanced at the Miranda girl. We had tied her up to the grandfather clock that the Exorcists had found.

I wanted to answer the girl, but since I was an Akuma… I couldn't do anything! It wasn't fair… "Sorry~!" I walked over to the red headed guy. He was chained to the wall. "Master Noah. Can I torture this one?" The red head started to wake up. "No. He has a date with my candles." I'm the only one who's bored here! Why can't I do anything? "Who are you people!?" The red head had woken up, Road floated down to the boy. "Hello~!" She was giggling. I walked over to the green-headed girl. "Who does she remind you have Di?" I ask in a whisper, it reaching him of course. Di walked over. "Well… she's an exorcist… so…"

"What have you done with Lenalee and who are you people?!" I turned around to see the man already covered in his own blood. "She paralyzed… and I'm Road~!" Road answered, swinging her legs off of Lero. "And theirs?" He pointed towards my and Di. Di transformed. "I'm a Akuma, I have no name." He answered sitting down next to 'Lenalee'. "I am an Akuma as well." I sat on Di. "If you're an Akuma, why not shed your skin?" I had to say something believable. That kid did not believe me. "I don't like showing my ugly side! And I'm more powerful than you in either form, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" The kid only growled. "What are you 'Road'" Road glanced at the boy again. "I'm a human~"

"No! You can't be human!" Lavi looked like he was devastated. "No, I am…" She started going into her Noah form. "…We are 'super humans' if you like. We are here to make this world a better place, like getting rid of humans. We are the Noah Clan." She showed one of her rare Noah smiles before she floated down next to me, playing with the girl's hair. "She will be my new doll! I've always wanted an Exorcist doll!" She giggled as she touched the girl's cheek. "Get away!" The kid escaped from the chains and was running towards Road. I whispered to Road. "He's not that bright huh?" Road smiled telling me that she heard. Road lifted her hand, candles appeared above us, there bottoms as sharp as knives. "Road-Lero!" Lero was floating over by Road and me. "Stop spreading information we have no write to spread Lero! Shhh!" I grabbed the umbrella and covered his mouth. "Shhh, its okay Lero." Road glanced at us before she lowered her hand.

The candles pinned the boy next to Miranda. "Lavi!" My eyes drooped. "This is bor-" A bright light burned my eyes. "Wha?" When it died down a giant yellow bubble was around 'Lavi' and Miranda. "What?" I got up and started to near the thing. "Allen! Stop!" An Akuma pushed me out of the way as a giant hammer came out and smashed it. Di then picked me up and ran off to a far distance. "Pour Akuma…" A black pole came out and grabbed Lenalee and pulled her back in. "Not fair!" Road screamed, puffing her cheeks out. "Road~" I started to giggle at her. But my laughter was cut short when Lavi and Lenalee both jumped out and started to fight the Akuma. "How is she okay? I paralyzed her for a good hour." I said, watching the girl. "It has to due with that stupid shield!" Road puffed her cheeks again. "Why wont they just die like nice stupid humans?" Road says, starring at the bubble.

"Because their not nice!" I pouted. I wasn't aloud to interfere… but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to... "Humans~!" I call out softly. Soon you could hear screams coming from the bubble. "Bad Allen! No interfering!"

"I couldn't help myself!" The humans jumped back out and started to break the walls. "What? They figured it out? Awww~!" I wanted the fun to last longer… well… "I'm going to leave with Di now Road… you can keep scaring them… but I'm going to leave…" I was turning to leave. "But All-"

"You!" I turned around to see Lenalee starring at me. "I know you! Your that boy that was singing on our roof!" My eyes widened as I remembered her. "You…" I didn't like the girl, something about her mad me mad… "Are you really an Akuma?" What do Akuma do…? "Of course I am! Hahaha! Why wouldn't I be!?" I said insanely. Akuma acted like that… right? I never really saw how Akuma acted because they were always different around me.

Lenalee was just standing there and starring at me while the place started to crumble. "Master Road." I ran over to her and picked her up. "We're leaving." I darted backwards through the door Road opened. Di and Lero followed as well. "Bye-Bye Exorcists~!" I said before turning around.

~X~

When we arrived back at the Black Order Lavi was storming around and screaming at Bookman. "They weren't suppose to be there!" Lavi kept yelling until Komui, my brother, walked in. "Lavi, I would like you to please explain from the beginning. "Lavi nodded his head, sitting down in a chair that he had pulled in. "The Noah have appeared." Komui's face fell. "The Noah Clan? Aren't th-"

"Myth's? No… sadly not. They hide behind the disasters of this world. Its new for them to come out like this. Which this means that they have something up their sleeve." Komui started to pace. "What information do we have on them?"

"We have recorded that there are only 13 of them. There use to be a 14th, but he betrayed them. We are not sure what they are called, we know of two, counting Road and Millennium Earl." The bookman answered. Lavi had to jump in, he was already scared of the possibility. "There was this one boy there. He said he was an Akuma, but he acted out on his own, and at a time, an Akuma protected him, and Road seemed close to him. I'm not saying that he's human or anything… but I think we should keep our ears open for the name Allen."

* * *

**ANNDDD its another story. Anyway, the reason why I was crying, was because some of the comments are just so nice! I read them and I felt so much better! Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy that you guys are really supportive! Anyway, tell me if you think that anything is wrong or right in this story, I feel iffy on this one because I feel like I got some information wrong and stuff… anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Also! This was a super long one! I feel so proud of myself for acutely writing this much (even if the story sucked)! Again, all criticism is welcome for this! And I believe I need as much help as possible! Hope you guys understood everything and that nothing was confusing!**

**∞Dino**


	8. Chapter 8: Song ---1488 Words

**I have to have this short message for HikoHiro; I just wanted to tell this person that I love your comments! I don't like answering/responding to comments because I feel like I make it awkward. But just so you know, I love all your comments! It might sound cheesy but they bring a smile to my face! They are nice and they tell me what might be confusing, and then you make it funny! I love them! Sorry if you don't like that I put this in here, but I had to. Anyway, here's the story! xD **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Song**

"Allen! Your in trouble~!" Road laughed at me as I was hanging my red jacket up. "What was I supposed to do when that 'Lavi' asked me that question?" I huffed; I brushed the burnt bits of the Akuma off the jacket. "I don't know~! You're the one who spend time with them." Road sat down on my bed. She started to do snow angels. "I may spend a lot of time with them, but they act differently around me! I don't know how they usually act…" I took off my black shirt and exchanged it with a white one. Road may have noticed my scars, but she didn't mention them. "Allen~… I'm bored… can we play?" I froze. When Road said play, it was kind of like when I said 'play' around Di. DI was scared to death. "N-No… I'm good..." I look at my wrist. "Ah! Look at the time, I better go off and see Millenie! Bye!" I really didn't want to see him, I was going to stall… but Road wanted to play, and playing with Road was worse then what Millenie ever did.

I walk through the curving halls, through the living room, through the dinning room and into the giant black door. "Millenie? You home?" I slowly look around his room. I've been in his room about twice in my two years here. Both were because I almost blew some of the Noah's hearing. The Earls room was littered with old telephones. I mean, they were EVERYWHERE- On the floor, his bed, the dressers, and somehow some of them were on the ceiling. "Ah! Allen. Please, come in." I was worried, he didn't have his usually cheering tone, he had a cold tone he used with the Twins when the acted up. I slowly wade my way through the sea of phones and make my way to his desk. "Yes Millenie?" I was in cold sweat now. "I would like to talk to you about your last mission. Road informed me of everything that happened." When I heard this, I gripped my hands into fists. Why would Road tell on me? She was my sister! Wouldn't she back me up? "Allen, Calm down, you're not in trouble." My eyes widen. "I-I'm not?" He nodded his head. A breath that I did not know I was holding escaped.

"No, I just wanted you to go with Tyki. I want you to start learning about everything about Exorcists." I almost collapsed with dread. "But Millenie! I already know everything about Exorcists!" I knew that if I fought him, he would get mad… but it was un-fair. "Now Allen, I know you know a lot, but if you go study them, then you will learn the Weakness's. Oh and plus~!" His cheery tone returned, making me relax instantly. "You get to bother them~! Only if you stay hidden. Your power is very hard to track back. So you can attack them from far away."

"Really?! I can!? Thank you!" I started to squeeze the Earl. "Remember Allen! You can only bother them if you are not caught!" I let go of the Earl instantly. My arms feeling as if they were burning, "Okay, I got it Millenie." I wadded my way back out of the sea of phones. As soon as I got in the dinning room, (making sure no one was in there) I out my back to the closed door and slid down. Lowering my head onto my knees. "Stupid humans… stupid past…" I mumble. I longed for my own family to touch me, to hug me, to pat me on the head and say 'good job'. But as long as I remembered my past, it was never going to happen. "Allen~! The greatest of all~!" I snap my head up at the familiar scratchy voice.

I slowly stand up. I didn't really want to see anyone… but maybe Di would talk to me, I mean, he is the only one that can touch me…

I walk through and into the living room- it was just like the dining room, everything was floating, it was like we were in space but instead of stars everywhere there was candles, but in this room there was a giant Piano near the far side. Di was sitting a top of it. "Allen~! He will never fail~ he will always prevail~" I smiled. I walk over to the Piano and sit down. Di looked down at me. "Di, continue singing, ill just play to it… okay?" I lay my fingers across the keys, letting the song Di was singing sink in. My fingers almost start to move by themselves, creating a piece that fit perfectly. "Allen~ He will never fail~ he will always prevail~ He will win for you~ he will die for you~ he would do any~ thing~ for you~" After awhile of this repeating, we both stopped. I opened my eyes, not noticing that I had closed them. "Wow…" My eyes widen as I turn around with a start. All of the Noah was surrounding us. "G-Guys!" I stand up, getting reading to tell the Earl sorry, since it was his personal piano but all he did was gently push me back down.

"Allen, could you play a different song? How about your soul song?" I blinked a couple of times. "Allen… what about THAT one?" my head whips around to Di.

I had many soul songs. I cant really find my real one because of all the souls o have matched to, some of them stay, but there is one that has stayed the longest. Me and Di had made lyrics for it and everything. "I looked around at everyones pleading face. "…Okay… but only once!" I turned around, setting my fingers back on the keys. "Ready?" I ask Di, waiting for him to nod. I hear a huge breath being taken in before I hear a soft hum (this was the only song that he could sing nicely). I close my eyes and I start to play.

"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.

Among the grey ashes in the flames shining…First one, then two…

Surfaces numerous of your faces

…

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born

Across millions of year, the prayers have already returned back to the earth

…

I will still continue to pray

Please bestow upon this child your love

Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss…"

I continued to play, gently getting softer until I stopped. I open my eyes slowly. This Soul song has been connected to me ever since Mana died; I guess this was the only nice thing he left me. "Allen… where did you learn this song?" I turned around. Earl had a questioning look. "Well… this soul song was always with me after Mana died. He taught me the piano part when I was little, he said he learned it from his brother or something." I look back towards the piano; I smile down at the keys. "Allen… this is a very important song." I looked back at him. "Why?" I glance at the other Noah, they all looked sleepy. "Hmm…" Millenie pokes Tyki in the cheek. "Shouldn't you and Allen be heading out now?" Tyki snapped out of his transfixed state and looked at the Earl and then glanced at me. "Isn't? Come on Moyashi! Time to g-" A shrieked right into his ear, one of my shrieks that was powered with my ability.

Tyki froze o moment before falling over to the side. I glanced at the twins that were cowering behind Road. "Now now, Tyki-pon, what have I told you about calling me Moyashi?" I smile down at his crumpled form.

* * *

**Okay, so I found the 14****th**** song on YouTube and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I had to at least air it out on a story. There is a link to the full and official song here- watch?v=h96VoMvzTVI - that is the super official and long version. I've been obsessed with it… hope you guys liked, criticism is always welcome (but don't be to mean…) Wuv you all! (oh, and sorry about the shortness…)**

**∞ Dino**


	9. Chapter 9: My Feelz ---2036 Words

**Whoa, hey guys, I'm back. I had to watch to re-watch the whole series because 1. Its an awesome anime, 2, because I needed everything to be PERFECT. Lol, any way, here you go~**

* * *

Chapter 9: My Feelz~

A greasy man bumped his shoulder against my nice new clean white suit that Road picked out. "Watch your self shrimp!" My eye twitched, my mouth opened to whisper a threat but a white-gloved hand covered it. "Excuse us." The man behind me pulled me away and into a small alley and uncovered my mouth. "Why did you do that Tyki?" I asked, still mad about when he called me Moyashi a month ago (I refused to go on the mission until he said sorry). "We can't make a scene, I don't know about Road, but I acutely follow the instructions given to me." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway… where's this 'Krory' guy?" I moved my self out of the alley, looking at the small dirty town we were in. Tyki stepped out as well and pointed his finger at a castle on a cliff type hill. "He lives in that castle-" I started to walk off, a hand grabbing my shoulder stopped me in place. "Remember, unless this 'Krory' guy has some kind of innocence, we are not going after him. We are only here to stop the Akuma that his disobeying the Earl."

I had to flinch at that. Me, the one person who could talk with and understand the poor beings was sent on a job to kill one of them. I brushed off his hand and started my path once again, walking towards the castle type cliff. I could hear Tyki huff behind me before he started to walk with me as well. I chose my words carefully for the next question. "Tyki? Why couldn't I bring Di along?" For the past month I couldn't find Di. It was so weird being without him… I looked back at Tyki. It looked like he was trying to avoid the question. "Tyki?" Tyki turned to a man that was at a fruit stand. "Excuse me, but do you know a short cut to get to that Castle?" The man's eyes went wide in shock. "Sir, you don't want to go up to that castle!" I walked over next to Tyki. "Why?" The man moved his frightened eye over to me, but then back to Tyki. "A vampire lives there! We tried going to go kill him, but we lost to many men!" I looked at the guy, making sure he was serious.

He was.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. "A-A vampire!? Y-You have to be k-kidding me!" I kept laughing, leaning onto Tyki for support. "Believe me or not! But I warned you!" Tyki moved away from me, as I started fall he twirled me around and caught me like I was a damsel in distress. "Lets continue our way, shall we?" I layed in his arms for a moment, stunned at what just happened before I jumped out of his grip, "Tyki!" I started to walk away from him. Heading towards the castle again. That stupid vampire dude is so getting a beating when I get there.

As we walked through the forest to the castle I kept feeling someone's eyes on me. "Tyki… do you feel like someone is watching us?" Tyki glanced at me before nodding his head. I grinned. "Do you think its Krory?" Tyki looked at me again and signed. "Maybe… Allen…" He gave me a look, which made me, huff in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, I know! But still he anno-" Before I could finish my rant I was cut off by a giant bush rustling and a black figure jumping out towards Tyki.

Tyki ducked, and before I had enough time to react the black thing had crashed into me and pinned me to the ground. I set my poker face up as I see that's its just a human. Tyki's card floats over to me. "Who is this?" The man in the card looks in the cell he was in. "He not some one to kill… but he's the Krory guy…" I grin. I turn back to Krory. "Why hello! It's nice to meet you and all. But I think we might be moving to fast… It my first time…" I bat my eyes at him making him jerk away. I sit up and stare at him. "Cant I just make him bleed a little?" I ask Tyki, still staring at Krory glaring and hissing at me. "No Allen."

"But he tried to molest me. Aren't you mad at him for attacking your precious Allen?"

"I'm not Road, Allen. And you know he couldn't even hurt you." I finally look at Tyki. "but Tyki!" I could easily make Tyki let me. But he was my older brother. I'm not THAT sadist. Gosh.

"Allen, get up, lets find the Stu-" He stops him self and glances at me. "-the Akuma before she does something else to destroy Earls reputation." I sign before getting up. Krory moves to stop me. "_Stop_." I whisper out. Making Krory buckle and curl on the ground in pain. "Violent as always Allen."

I look at Tyki's grin. "Yep!" I grin as I grab his arm. "Lets go shall we?" I ask Tyki as he lights a cigarette. "We shall… Let go Allen." I start to wine in protest. "You've been spending to much time with Road haven't you?" My face falls. I was not… My face grows back into a grin. "You jealous Tyki-pon?" He wrenches his arm from my grip. "No."

He starts to fast walk away from me. Leaving me standing and grinning madly. I walked slowly after Tyki. Watching the woods for any sign of… well… anything that wasn't an animal. Of course, as soon as I really look I see that there were two people walking towards the castle. I start to run up the path to where Tyki was. "Tyki, have you noticed the two Humans walking over there? Its so dark that I cant tell if they're exorcists or not." Tyki looks at me before throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it.

"I don't care what they are, we have to beat them to the castle." Tyki starts to run at a Noah's pace up the path. If only Di was here. He would either be singing or carrying me right now. It kind of sucked. I mean… Even though Di was a horrible singer, it soothed me. I huff once more before I run off towards Tyki, in a Noah's pace. Which is probably faster than any activated innocence that I know of.

Soon I could see the castle and Tyki standing in front of it. As I got closer I saw that he was glaring at it. Soon I was standing next to him. "Shouldn't we like… I don't know… go in?" I rolled my eyes at his silence. I started to walk towards the door of the castle. "See Tyki? Then you open the do-"

"Hold it!" I stop what I was doing, annoyance on my face. I look up towards the voice. A women was leaning out of it- wait… scratch that, an Akuma was leaning out of the window. "Who are you? You aren't aloud in master Krory's castle." I huff. I start to change into my Noah form. "I'm not aloud where?" Her eyes widened. "Please come in!" She yells as she leaves the window.

"Be careful Allen." I yelp and crash into the door. "Tyki! Don't do that!" I take a deep breath of air before I walk through the doors. It was a nice castle. I used my Noah power to listen to the noises in the large place. "There's… something on the very bottom floor… that's moving…" Tyki looks at his feet. "I swear, if I mess up these shoes…" I giggle.

"Please come up stair and into the first room on the left." The Akumas voice rings out from the top floor. I glance at Tyki before I start to make my way there. As I'm walking with Tyki I start to listen to the strange creature under us. It wasn't moving like any animal I knew…

Tyki opened the door as we both walked in. We were met with the Akumas human form. "Why hello Eliade, nice to finally meet you." I say as I watch the soul scream and thrash around. Eliade bowed. "Hello Master Noah's. Why are you here this evening." Just by her face I could see that she was planning something. "Don't play with us. You know full well why we are here." She straightened herself. "I don't kno-" three loud bangs echoed through the castle.

I walked over to the window by Eliade and leaned out. Lenalee and Lavi were outside the door. "Tyki, we have some exorcists to greet. I was readying myself to jump out the window right when a was yanked backwards. "Tyki!" I start to squirm in his grip. "Don't you remember what the Earl said? You're not aloud to be seen. And to tell the truth, I don't feel like dealing them." I huff and puff my cheeks out. "Pssh. Whatever." I slap Tyki's hand away from my shirt collar.

"Cant we just leave Eliade for the exorcists?" I saw as I sit on the windowsill. "I thought I loved all Akuma." I glare at Tyki. "I do! I would risk my life for one! That's why I'm giving her I fighting chance. If she can beat the exorcists and she tones down her 'I'm and akuma with emotions' and calm mr vampire down. Then she can live." My glare softens when it lands on Eliade. "I don't have the heart to kill Eliade, and-" I turn a glare to Tyki. "-I don't have the heart to let you leave unscarred if you killed Eliade." Tyki chuckles. "Fine, I'm okay with it." I grin. "Wait Tyki, I thought you were the one who followed his directions. Tyki stopped and rolled his eyes at me. "Allen, I have a choice of bring killed in the worst way possible or explaining nicely to the Earl while delivering him a new hat. What would you choose?" I laughed a little while Tyki turned to leave.

I hop off the windowsill and walk over to Eliade. "I'm happy that you have emotions. I really am. I'm sorry that you had to be scared for you life. You can keep. As long as you do those three simple things." She nods, tears forming in her eyes. "I hope you have a long life with Krory. Bye Eliade." I pat her head before I leave with Tyki.

As we step out of a window into the outside Tyki looks at me. "Why are Akuma the only ones who can touch you?" I didn't hesitate to answer the question. "Because they are the truth behind humans." Tyki quirked one of his eyebrows, "I really don't know myself. What I just said was a guess, a fake answer I made for myself." I watch the grassy ground in front of me as we walk. "Could you… get use to the touch of things that were only part humans?" I think, really think about the question. "Um… I guess… I don't really kn-" A warm hand pats my head twice before it moves away.

I stop walking and place my hands on my head. "Good job Allen." Tyki says warmly as he smiles at me.

The touch made my feel icky. But at the same time it felt so warm and nice. It made my heart clench. I look back up at Tyki with tears in my eyes. "Ah! Did it hurt that much? I'm sorry!" I start to laugh. "No… it felt…-" I smile to myself as I watch the ground. "- nice…"

* * *

**Okay, here is da new chap! This weekend I even updated the story that I thought I was going to delete! Yay~! I hope you guys liked this. Comments are always welcomed! I hope everyone had a good weekend!**

**∞DINO**


	10. Chapter 10: Hugs&Lost Ones? ---1398 Word

**Hey people! What's been shaken' my babies? So I have to say, the recent reviews and comments have been so sweet and heart touching! I love all of you so much!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hugs and… lost ones?

"ALLEN~!" as soon as I walked through the door the back of my shirt was being pulled on. I looked behind me to see Road tugging on my shirt. "Hey Road." I turned around and smiled. "Did you get me anything? Did you get me a new doll Allen!?" Shit… I forgot… her present… "Well Road…" Her face lowered into a scary poker face with her eyes half open. "You didn't get me anything." I was now in the danger zone. "See Road, everything there at the town was horrible stuff. I couldn't be seen by anyone so I couldn't get my hands on a doll. Also! When I asked Tyki to get he said that he was to busy, and that he didn't want to anyway." I let out the breath I was holding as Road said it was okay and stormed off towards the door Tyki left out of.

I felt a little bad that I totally lied and pined everything on Tyki but… Eh, what was I supposed to do?

I turned away and left the room and walked around the house-mansion-type-place… even after living years here, I still didn't know how to describe my home.

The Living room was my favorite because of how warm it felt. I could hear the Noah's Songs playing in the room; I could use the piano and make my own songs. Feeling a little sad that I couldn't find Di, I decided that I wanted to go there. So I turned to my right and went through the door, finding myself in a living room filled with all of the Noah plus Millenie.

"Allen!" Road squealed. She ran up and grabbed my shirt, pulling me over to the couch. She sat which tugged me down next to her. "Why is everyone here?" I looked around to see everyone held sad faces, Tyki held a sad and bruised face. (Sorry Tyki!)

"W-What happened?" Noah never had sad faces unless their Noah were crying or something to do with the heart of the family.

The Earl walked over in his human form and placed his hat on my head. "Allen-kun… something happened to Di." My eyes widened in horror. "D-Di?" The Earl looked away. "We sent him out on a mission a month ago to Mater, Italy."

"Why did you send him on a mission without telling me!?" I scream wrapping my arms around myself. Road then grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. "He asked if there was anything he could do to help you… so we told him about it. When we found out by an Akuma, that escaped, that the mission failed, we asked about Di and… He said he hadn't seen Di die… but he didn't see Di leave either…" I shakily pulled both of my arms to the hem of the hat. I squeezed the warm material between my fingers before pulling the hat down so it covered my eyes.

Stupid Di… why did he have to always worry about me!? He was the one I was protecting! He was my friend… why would he leave me… _Because he loves you…_ Shut up Noah! I… I don't care! Why did he leave me!? Why… Di… Di…

Soon tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Di…" I felt like my life was repeating over again… instead of Mana leaving me… it was Di… "Di…" I was shaking from how much I was trying to hold in the sobs.

"Allen…" Tyki said as he took off the hat and put his hand in its place. He was softly rubbing my head. "Shhh. Its okay. We don't know if he's dead. He could just be hiding until its safe to come home…"

"Tyki! Stop touching Allen!" I heard Road say in a harsh whisper.

But instead of his hand burning, it felt so comforting… I reach my hands up and held his hand on my head as I let the sobs escape my mouth. "Di… Di… Di!" Soon Road was hugging me from the side. Their touches didn't hurt; all they did was make me feel warm. "Di…" I whispered, hoping to see if I could hear him move from the whisper… but I couldn't hear anything from Di... I couldn't hear his clanking feet as the scrapped the ground, I couldn't hear him humming to the butterflies… I couldn't… I couldn't even hear his stupid scratchy voice singing about me…

As I calmed down a little I let go of Tyki's hand and slumped against the couch. "Is there a mission I can go on?" At that very moment I hear everyone sigh. "What?" I glare at the forever blackness, or, our ceiling. "Not right now Allen, you need to calm down. And plus, Lulu bell is already on a mission with Mimi to stop some exorcists." I glare harder at the void above me, those stupid Exorcists might have taken my Di. "Well… after she comes back… is there anything I could do?" I move my head so I could see them. The were all staring at the Earl while he signed. "Fine Allen-kun. When Lulu Bell comes back you can go stop anyone crossing the sea to Edo." I finally sit straight up. "Edo? Why would I stop them from heading to Edo?" I looked around the room at everyone.

They all had confused looks except Road. "Allen~! Where moving to Edo! Isn't that fun!?" I laugh at Roads face while noticing that she was still hugging me. "Road… that reminds me. Shouldn't you go and start working on making the new ark?" That got all of our attention. Me the most because I acutely stood up off the couch, knocking Road aside. "Oh yeah! Bye-bye Allen~!" She waved as she disappeared through a door of hers. "New ark? Edo? Why are we moving around lately?" The Earl finally put on a serious face… if that was possible with the grin… "Allen… you haven't noticed yet but the Exorcists are growing. They have already started to be able to kill level twos as easy it is to kill our level ones. So I decided to stop it with a new Ark, new Levels, and a new evil."

I watch as he makes his way to me. "Allen… it will soon be time for you to give them a show." My eyes widen in excitement, if there was anything that I liked more than singing, was to be the center of all attention. A nice horrible story to get pity and then use it against them was the best!

"Allen… for the mean while how about you go rest?" I look once more around my favorite room and people before I turn around and leave. I walk slowly to my room. Thinking about everything.

I was surprised with the whole Di was… lost… and that I get to do much more than being baby-sat.

As I open my doors I move over to the piano. I sit down and move my hands on the keys. For once in my life… I didn't feel like singing or playing. I felt like being held by Di… I felt like wrapping myself in my innocence and never coming back out. I get back up from the seat and flop myself on the bed.

The innocence plan… wasn't that bad…

I activate my innocence and wrap myself up in it. Feeling the soft material around me felt so nice. I tried to remember the song Di always sang …_Allen, the greatest of all… _As I hummed to the scratchy voice I fell into a deep sleep…

…Only to wake up in a nightmare…

* * *

**Hey guys, another chap out! Woo! Okay so I have found out, after re-watching d. gray man, that I mixed up some of the time periods. Like, the Lulu doll was suppose to some before the Miranda part… but… woopy do, I'm fine with it, but that doesn't matter, its only if you guys care. If you do, then I can just go back to chapter 5 and rewrite all the way back up to #10 if you want… **

**LOVE YOU**

**∞DINO**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare ---1148 Words

**Ive been a little annoyed at myself. I feel like I was making Allen act differently then I originally wanted him to act. So I'm going to start turning him into the way I want him to be –insert evil crazy laugh-**

* * *

Chapter 11: Nightmare

Everything was dark. There was no light except for a glowing pond in front of me. My throat burned from it being so dry, so I lean over and touch the water.

As soon as I touch it though a big black hand comes out and grabs me. I look to see its Lenalee and Lavi. I try to pull away, but with no luck I start to sink into the water. "Come here Allen, Be with us~!" I start screaming for Mana and Di, but they don't come.

Tears reach my eyes but stop as I feel arm wrap around my waist from behind me and pull. I whip my head around to See Road and Tyki pulling me backwards, away from the Exorcists. "Allen~ Don't Leave us~!"

The more each pulled the more I felt like I was being ripped apart. "Wait! Stop! Just-!" I fell through the ground under me.

I tumbled and fell through a black void. As I fell bubbles floated up and around me. As I watched them, scenes from my life started to play in the bubbles. Some were from when I first became a Noah, others from when I was in the Noah house.

I keep watching them until one catches my eyes. "Mana?" Mana's face was zoomed up on in the bubble, I try to swim threw the void to get to the bubble. Another bubble floats next to Manas and shows Di.

With all my strength I try to swim to them, but they kept moving farther and farther away from me. "Stop! Don't go!" I scream as all the bubbles start to pop. The last ones to pop were Mana's and Di's. I soon was just floating in darkness all alone.

Voices of everyone I had every met started to echo around.

_"Love All Humans…"_, _"A New Evil…" _, _"I remember you!" _, _"Thank you Allen!" _, _"No pity will come to you!" _, _"Let the Monster burn under gods eye!" _, _"Its okay, your safe now…"_

_"Your Safe Now…."_

_"Your safe…"_

_"Safe…" _I didn't know the meaning of the word safe anymore. The more the voices talked the more they turned into screams. I curled into a ball and plugged my ears. "Stop…" The screams of the people I killed were echoing, causing blood to trickle from my ears. "Stop… Stop… Stop! Stop it!" I started to scream, louder and louder.

_"Allen~…" _Stay away! _"Allen~ Wake up Allen~" _S-stop! I don't want to go back unless Di and Mana are there! _"Wake up!"_

My eyes shoot open as my innocence deactivates. "Allen! Are you okay!? Whats wrong!?" My whole family was around me watching me, even Millenie was there.

I slowly sit up, watching everyone. "Allen what's wrong? You were thrashing around screaming 'stop'… what happened in your dreams?" I stare at Road who had just talked. I turn my whole body to the side so my legs were hanging off the bed. I placed my hands on my pant legs and squeezed them. I stared at everyone for a moment before the tears started to trickle down my face. "I… I was… I…" I held terrified look with tears pouring down my face until it scrunched up. "I was so scared!" I scream as I run up to Millenie, grabbing onto his shirt, but looking up at him. "Don't let the Exorcists take me! Don't leave me! Please!" I scream as I grip tighter on his shirt. For once his Giant grin grew smaller and his eyes were in giant shock.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, I whip around and grab onto them, hugging onto dear life. "Don't… don't let them…! I don't want to… to leave!" I tried to say between sobs and shirt. "Shhh, its okay Allen, we wont let them take you…" Tyki wrapped him arms around me as I cried.

I soon felt hands and arms rubbing my back and head. Everyone started to say it was okay, each one. Lulu Bell, Skinn, Road, Millenie, and The Twins.

~X~

After my whole episode we went and ate dinner and dessert, Skinn managed to hold back his anger of beating an Akuma because the dessert wasn't sweat, for me, Tyki didn't play any jokes, Millenie didn't push that I had to leave for the port. The Twins didn't call me Moyashi and Road hadn't made me 'play' with her. Lulu Bell didn't even make me study.

I guess it was nice. Not being annoyed for once but… it felt a little… lonely today, I mean, I guess I would have felt better if it didn't feel like my family was avoiding me… but I did feel better, I had to prove that I was stable and kill like… ten people after hunting them down, five with innocence, and five without, and then Earl and Road had to go look inside of my brain. Then Road got in trouble because she was still supposed to be working on the new ark.

I walked down the dark hall until I reached my bright white door. I hated that the doors of each of ours room moved to different location during different times. Like, in the afternoon my door leads to the dinning room, but near night its down like 5 halls away. Morning I would walk out and I would be in _Road's _garden.

I walk through my doors and sit on my bed. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to maybe fall back into that dream. When I thought about it now… it didn't seem that scary, but if you knew how much emotion was intertwined with it… I might have snapped if I didn't have a Noah's heart. We're taught to forget about how death and killing people is scary.

I was just a little fed up about me being so scared. I was a Noah. I needed to freaking suck it up! I am stalling the most important mission for the Noah because of me being scared! I finally agree with myself about what I was about to ask the Earl.

I run out of my room, through oh so many halls and through the dining room and straight into Millenie's room without knocking. "Millenie! I have a request!"

* * *

**How was it? Reviews are always welcome… and I think I will start to answer question as the ending notes. So if you have any question, just ask them, I then will do a Q and A as my ending note. (Sorry about its shortness, this chap was only to support the dream)**


	12. Chapter 12: Moving Forward ---1414 Words

**So… gah... cant… think of… beginning note… Oh… ask me questions… *passes out* **

* * *

Chapter 12: Moving Forward

"Allen… you have to be sure, supper sure, sure that you can do this task without breaking down, even if Di is mentioned. Also, you can't show your Noah form or Innocence until we all meet in Edo." I nodded my head for the 30th time that night. When I asked to leave for the port I was not expecting Millenie to freak out on me. "Millenie. Please. I can do this, I cant keep holding the family back because of my emotions. Please, let me go now before anymore ships leave for Edo!" Millenie (in his human form) sat down in his chair, sighing. "Fine Allen… but ONLY if you promise to bring everyone, and I mean ALL of the Noah, gifts back."

My smile grows. "I will! I love you Millenie!" I run out of his room, through the dining room, through the living room, and down 3 halls before I enter the second door on the left. This door was the only room that Road had a dream door in, it was the only way in and the only way out of our ark.

As my breathing starts to slow back down to its normal pace I step into the room, shutting the door behind me.

As I walk up to the dream door, my heart beats faster, wanting to be in action again. Even if I was in missions, Earl wouldn't let me kill or fight them. So now, I, can attack. And now, I have practiced my "Take me to my mission Road~." I call out in a whisper towards the door. The Door automatically opens and sucks me in.

My first time going through this I tumbled around like I was a pinball in a pinball machine. The more I got use to it the more I could just stand still while traveling.

The bright blue purplish light started to fade into a white light. That white light soon turned a sky blue with clouds in it… and that was that. I was now starting my mission for real, I was now leading the family ahead.

I walk out of the small Ally-way just to bump into a man dressed up as a sailor. "Oh! Sorry Shrimp! Didn't see ya there!" I stared the man down, while noticing the boxes of food he carried. "Sorry sir! It's my fault! So uh… are you packing for a ship?" I asked in a very innocent and childish voice. "Why, yeah we are! One of the friends of the miss is sailing to Edo. Word is he's a famous General!" I cant have a General crossing the ocean… I giggle. "That's so cool! So I uh… was uh… wondering if I could maybe, see the ship? I'm only asking because you seem like the captain 'n' all…" The mans face brightened up. "I'm not ye cap'en, but I know da ship liked da back of my hand! Come on, ill show ya!"

The man started to jog off the ship. I back a little bit back into the Alley. "Please all Akuma report to me." I whisper.

In the distance near the ship I see men drop what they were doing and run over to me. As soon as there was at least 35 people in front of me I start telling my plan. "When that ship get at least a third way there, NOT half way, I want you to blow it up! Blow it up to the sky! I want you to center most attacks towards a general that will be boarding the boat. He will be wearing the regular Exorcists jacket but with gold trimming. Do you all understand?" They all salute me and say 'Yes Allen~!' as they run back to their posts, I re think what I just said. I looked at two Akume that were last to leave. "Wait, you two…" The two stopped and walked back over to me. "Yes Allen?" I smile. "I need gifts for each of the Noah's. You know what they like… right? So can you bring the gifts to me when I am in Edo?" They looked at each other. "You guys of course can treat you to any humans you want on the way…" I grin at the expressions. "Of course Master Allen~!" They turn and runoff. I run over to the man I tricked.

"There ye are boy! I thought you chickened out!" my eye twitched a little. "No sir! Sorry for the wait 'n' all!" He moves and points to the ladder. He starts to climb up as I follow him. As we get onto the deck of the ship, I immeditatly find the General. He looked drunk, and was flirting with ladies that had followed him onto the ship. "So, over here is the Mast an-" I automatically toned him out and walked up to the General.

"Hiya Mister!" I say, acting as childish as possible. "Hello child." This man was so drunk, he probably saw me as a girl. "You're a pretty child…" My starts to twitch out of control. "T-Thanks…" I back away. I turn and walk to find a hiding place. And maybe something to distract myself, because if I didn't, I might snap on the stupid General.

I finally spot the man from before, he was still talking as if I was still there. Maybe I could use him…

I walk up to the man. "-The lady was almost like seaweed." I blink. What did I miss? I tap his shoulder. "I was wondering… Could I help with the packing and sailing? I mean… I really want to help, that story really made me want to help! Please?" I was making a big leap. "Sure kid! I'm sure ye Cap'n would happy to have more crew members!" I smiled.

Soon after many hours of loading the stupid boat we were sailing. I stayed as far away as the stupid General as much as possible. Every time I looked at him he… he winked! I shivered at the thought. A Akuma in disguise walked up next to me. "Should we start the attack now?" I looked around at everyone, they were all relaxing. "I'll cause a distraction so you guys can all start to pick off people. Then go target the General." He nodded.

I walked over to the side of the boat and stood up on it. "Hey! Get down from their boy." I turn around to see the General, fully untoxic. I frown at him. "The shadows… the shadows… they're everywhere!" I scream as I grab my head. "Shadows?" The general questioned, I start to lean backwards. "There everywhere!" I scream as I 'fall' off the ship, the general runs over and reaches for me but he was to late.

The cold water wraps itself around my body, pulling me farther and farther below… until and Akuma grabs me and propels itself as far away from the ship before he brings me up for air. "Thank you-" I listen to the soul. "-Jesse." I smile at the Akuma. "If I may ask you Noah… what were those shadows you were talking about?" I blink before I burst out laughing. "I made those up! If the General is questioning things about the world and what he knows, the more he will be sidetracked, and less able to fi-" A giant explosions sounds in the horizon. A mushroom cloud puffs up behind the Akuma. "I know I said to blow it up… but… wow…" I giggle. "I wonder if he's dead! I hope he is…"

A shiver went up my back. I turned around to face the explosion again. I glare at it. "Mast Noah…?" I glare for a couple more secounds before I turn back to the Akuma. "Lets head back to land and camp there until Exorcists try to sail. Earl wants me to meet with him in five days." I smile at the soul. "There will be presents and snacks and…-" I grin. "-and some Exorcist deaths."

* * *

**I wrote this chapter during Cry's Stream. It was funny. Anyway, so I finished this at 1:30am. I'm tired… but I finished it anyway for you guys. Sorry if there's any mistakes… I'm better at writing the story lines when I'm tired, but connecting the story and spelling when I'm tired… gah… **

**LOVE YOU~!**

**DINO**


	13. Chapter 13: Mission ---2483 Words

**Yo people. What up? Guess what! …. Have you guessed? Yes? Well, what happened was that I was an idiot. I posted my 13th chapter in the Doc Manager, not the actually the story. So I've been working on the 14th, not realizing that I hadn't posted the 13th, so, here it is now! Love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Mission

Five days I've been camping out. Nothing has happened. I have been so bored. The Akumas delivered the presents to me at day two. No exorcists have tried sailing since the General.

I stand up from the rock I had been sitting on and stretched out my body. I needed to leave now. My family would be waiting for me in Edo.

I walk off from the rock, picking up the wrapped gifts on the way, and over to the dock. I glance around. "Akuma, can one of you come an-"

A large boat sailed up and docked right in front of me. "Thank you so much again Miss." I turn around to see Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, and Krory- wait… Krory? Why is Krory here… Didn't Eliade take care of him? She wouldn't let him leave unless- I shake my head. No. She wouldn't die. She's too strong… isn't she…?

I shake my head again. I have to stop thinking about this! I have to either hide or show myself now… I choose Hide.

I run off to the ally-way before they saw me. I watched as they boarded the boat.

I needed to get on that ship, it would be easier to ride the ship and then lead it into a trap, and then go to Edo.

I waited for a crewmember to walk in front of the ally and pulled him in, knocking him out and stripping him down to his briefs. I exchanged my nice clothes for his old ones. I flinch as I pulled them on. It was weird being in old, nasty, dirty, ripped clothes after years of having pristine clothing picked out by none other than Road. Also… these clothes were to big… I had to tie the shirt on the side in a knot so it would fit.

I pull the Bandana that I took from him over my eyes as I walked up to the boat, I picked up some boxes that were by it and carried them up onto the deck of the boat, setting them down next to the Exorcists. "Do you think General Cross made it to Edo?" So that perverted General was named Cross? "I'm sure he did! He's just five days ahead." I laugh a little.

They turn and look at me. I glance up at them. "Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about what that General had said to me before…" I make my eyes look distant.

Lenalee jump up over to me. "You saw General Cross!?" I stumble back from her. If she came to close, she would find out who I was. "Y-Yeah… I did… more than saw I talked to him. It would be nice if he was still here…" They all gathered around me.

Damn it… I just had to get sucked into the spotlight, not lik ei didn't like it... but it woud be bad if they noticed... "What do you mean… if he was still here…? you mean you wish he was at the boat… right? Because he's in Edo…?" Lavi said, holding onto Lenalee's shoulder. "Sorry to say, but as soon as the boat got close to a third there, it blew. The whole thing exploded! Mushroom cloud 'n' everythin." I said, moving my arms around a little bit. I was trying to act as much, un-me, as possible.

"What?! He's dead?!" Lenalee grabbed onto me and shook me. "He can't be dead!" I heard the stairs being pulled in. The boat started to move. "I-" Lavi grabbed her off me and wrapped her in his arms. "Shhh, its okay Lenalee, we'll just keep going to Edo."

I turn around and walk away from them, straitening out my clothes and pulling the bandana hat over my hair and eyes. Stupid Exorcists. They always have to be so clingy.

I huff as I watch the sea over the side of the Boat. As I watch, an Akuma comes up behind me. "When shall we attack?" He whispers as he leans down to me ear. I watch the sea being shredded by the bow of the boat. "After my big show. I want to attack them when they are weak and un-expecting… then you may come in." He starts to leave my ear. "Oh, but wait Eshi. I want you to tell the others what I'm about to tell you." Those Exorcists just needed to stay out of the way, and this time, there wasn't going to be a light show for others to notice. "Instead of making it known to other Exorcists that Akuma attacked this boat, like last time, which was my fault. I want this boat to sink into the depths of the sea." I grin wildly at the dark sea below me.

"I want it to sink into the darkness along with the people on board. Do you understand?" Eshi nodded as he left me, going to spread the message.

I look up to the sky as it started to turn dark. I grin. Soon, my show would start, and the Exorcists would fall beneath the un forgiving darkness of the cold sea.

A small tap on my shoulder startles me, making me spin around a hit the person. As realization strikes me, I see that I had just hit Krory. Damn… Just seeing him makes me think about Eliade… and how stu~pid He is. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I get so jumpy now-a-days." I help him back up, my heart skips a beat when I could feel innocence running through his veins. "Its okay… sorry to disturb you…" I smile up at him. "I was just wondering… do you know what innocence is?" I almost jump. "I-innocence? What's that?"

I hope he didn't catch onto that stupid stutter. "Oh! So you don't know? Then… uh… never mind!" He scurried off to the circle of Exorcists. I turn and look back down at the sea. "Why would he ask me that? Did Eliade tell him something? Did they suspect me? No… they couldn't have…" Just seeing that man, Krory, made me want to start the plan. I mean… I was going to start it soon… so why not just start it now…? No… I can't let someone like Krory get to me.

That reminds me… I didn't hide that body very well when i was back at the port… I just kind of kicked his body into the Ally… I wonder if anyone-

A giant bell sounds, making me turn around towards where the captain had sounded it. "We have word that someone found Wills body in an alley way-" Damn it. Seriously? "He was stripped naked except for his briefs, which means someone on this boat is not who they say they are." I roll my eyes. I just had to be carless. I swear, if she goes around asking flipping questions, ill have to start my plan early…

Everyone on the boat started to glance around. The exorcists started to go around to each person. Probably checking if they were an Akuma or not.

Eshi walks up to me. "Allen, should I distract them for you?" I smile a warm smile up at him. "Akuma are just so sweet, aren't they? You guys are just… just adorable! But no, thank you anyway. If they find me, then I can just start my plan early, if they don't, then I can just start my plan at its rightful time." I smile as I stand on my toes and rub the Eshi's head. I did this a lot to Di.

Of course I wasn't replacing Di, because Di is alive. He Is. He… has to be…

"Hey you two!" I turn to see the Exorcists surrounding me. I lean back down on the pads of my feet. I wrap my arms around Eshi's arm. "Yeah?" I smile at them.

Lavi glares a little. He steps over and touches his active innocence against my left arm. He waits for a response.

I wouldn't have given him a response even if he hadn't touched my innocence arm. I'm not weak enough to flinch when innocence touches me, but… Eshi is a different problem. Even though he is a level three, innocence will make all Akuma flinch, and if he does that, the Exorcists will kill him.

And no one is aloud to kill Akuma, except me. And I only do that when they are close to death, or their soul couldn't take any more.

Lavi's innocence starts to near Eshi. In a split second I move my body in front of Eshi, I stretch my arms out, blocking them away from Eshi. "Master…" Eshi mumbles, staring down at me. "Don't touch him." I say, glaring at the Exorcists. I knew this would give Eshi away. But hey, if you want to make an entrance, then just protect my Akuma.

"Boy! Move, that's an Akuma!" Lavi yells as his group jumps back and activates their Innocence. I scoff. "Duh~ I know." I turn and wrap my arms around Eshi and turn my head so was looking at them. "Because I'm one of them." Eshi jumps from my grip and turns into his Akuma form. I jump up onto a giant pile of crates.

When I land I rip off my bandana, letting my white hair shine in the moonlight. "Allen!" Lavi screams as he glares at me. I bow. "Master Noah's wish is for the ship to never arrive to Edo. Just like there last command for General Cross's boat." They all gasp, Lenalee runs to the front of the group. "You killed Cross? Why?!" I stand up straight. "It was the Noah's wish." I blink, acting like it was the obvious answer. "but Allen, you're a human being! Why would yo-" I cut her off, cant having her think that I'm not an Akuma… not yet at least. "Why do you think I'm not an Akuma?" under my breath I signaled an Akuma to be near for my next plan.

This plan, was for me to make a high pitched noise, distracting the Exorcists. As the cringed and closed there eyes, an Akuma would stand where I was standing. They would then think the Akuma was me. That's when I would make my escape.

I whistled, using my Noah power. Everyone's eyes widened for a moment before everyone screamed, they all fell to the ground, closing their eyes.

I jumped backwards of the boat, watching the Akuma jump to my place, and an Akuma swoop down and catch me. The Akuma flew close to the water as he made his way to Edo.

"Thank you." I smile at the Akuma. The Akuma nods his head and points. I look to where his finger points to. Off in the distance, is Tyki smiling at me.

Tyki… Noah…Wait… Damn! The presents! I must have left them on the boat… crap, crap, crap! What am I supposed to do now!? The Earl will be mad! Right? … he wasn't joking about what he said… right?

"Allen~!" Tyki was calling me, his arms were waving up in the air. "Hey, any Akuma alive on the boat, can you look around for a pile of presents? Could you please bring them to me as fast as you can? I'll reward you, I swear!" I yell it out, still using my Noah abilities.

The Akuma's speed starts to slow; he was probably thinking that I needed him to slow, which I did.

I look behind the Akuma, watching the boat in the distance start to sink. Two green lights to the left of the boat were moving around. I couldn't make out what they were… I looked back at the boat to see An Akuma flying over, his arms full of boxes. "Thank you so much!" I scream as the Akuma comes closer. I turn back to see that we were only a mile away from Tyki. I turn back and reach out my arms, the Akuma drops the boxes I my arms. "Thank you!" I say as I turn and jump out of the Akumas arms.

Tyki out stretched his and caught me. "Allen. Welcome back!" Tyki's arms squeezes me as he turns and starts to walk up a path. Tyki looks down and spots the boxes. "What are those for?" I smile at him. "There presents are for everyone!" I smile as I fish around for his. As I grab it, I bring it to the top of the pile and hold it up to him. "See? This ones yours!" He chuckles and sets me down. "Can I open it now?"

I hand him the gift. He starts to unwrap it, holding up the book. "Murder at Midnight?" I nod my head. "I heard that you really wanted this book, and I know you haven't read it yet… so…" Tyki steps over and rubs my head. "Thanks Allen." I giggle as I start to skip up the path. "Is everyone already there?" As I reach the top of the hill, cherry blossoms are floating around me. As I gaze past everything, I notice the Earl and my family, sitting upon a building.

"I'm finally home…" I whisper as I jump off the cliff, free falling while holding down the presents.

I activate my innocence and send the coat tails out to grab a near by buildings roof. I pull myself towards it and land on the roof. I then send out another coat tail to grab onto a far away roof, I little higher. As I land on that one, I was right next to the Earls building. I smile. I send out two of my coat tails. One grabs around the right roof corner, the other onto the left roof corner. I step back a little, the tension building in the coat tails. I then jump.

The coat-tail let go and propel me into the air. As I fly up next to the roof, I look down at my family and yell-

"I'm Home!"

* * *

**Hey guys. *****Tackles everyone* ****Bye guys. *runs off singing about rainbows***

**I LOVE YOU**

**DINO**


	14. Chapter 14: Almost Snapped ---2510 Words

***Kisses* Hey~! I hope you like this chap, because it would have to be my new favorite because… there a special person coming into this chap! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Almost Snapped

"Allen~!" I came crashing down onto the Earl. The presents went flying everywhere, soon forgotten when I was wrapped in hugs by everyone. "Allen, Allen your back!"

"We missed you~!"

"Why have you been gone so long?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"So Sweet…"

I started to laugh. "Guys, Guys, I've only been gone for 5 days!" Finally when they pulled off I went and gathered all of the presents. Devit came up behind me. "What are all those Allen?" I turned around, smiling as I held out a box to him. "There presents for everyone!" His face turned into a huge smile as he ripped the box out of my hand. I turned and walked over to Jasdero and handed him the box that matched Devits.

I skip over to the Earl and hand him his hatbox. I giggled as I started to here happy yelling from Devit and Jasdero. I ran over to Skinn and gave in a giant sack. I looked around. "Earl… wheres-" I spotted a black cat in the corner of the roof. "Never mind!" I smiled as I kneeled in front of the cat. I unwrapped the gift for her and placed her new kitty toy on the ground so she could play with it.

"**Allen**!" I whip around at my name being called. Skinn's face was right in my face. "WHAT IS THIS!?" He gestures to his present. I gasp, and then laugh. The Akuma had bought sugar free candy and half of the 'candy' were acutely just pretty wrapped packets of salt.

I knew some Akuma, after having a trapped soul for a long time, began to rott, and they would become a little brain dead… but really? As everyone else noticed what he had gotten, they all laughed along with me. "I-I'm s-sorry-" I couldn't hold the laughter and started to laugh again. When I stopped laughing, I continued, once in a while giggling. "-I hadn't realized when I got that stuff. I'm sorry, I'll get you five big bags of super sugary lollipops! Okay?" I smile as his face started to lighten up.

Devit was admiring his new giant gun. Jasdero was playing with the noose that I got him; and no, I was not telling him to die. Jasdero just likes ropes… and the design of a noose interests him.

Earl was trying out his new hat. Tyki was reading his book, and Lulu was running in circles with her new toy.

They were all in a half circle, facing the place where the port leads. So I moved and sat so I was facing them, my back turned towards the port. It was fun watching my family have so much fun

I wonder when I'll get to see her again, Road that is, It's been awhile since I've been glomped by her, plus, I needed to give her, her present.

I turned back to my family. "Does everyone like there pre-"

"Earl!" I freeze. My happy smile turns into a cold glare. My family turns to me and they all show worried looks, forgetting about the voice.

I stand up and whip around. "You're supposed to be dead you ungrateful disgusting humans!" I scream, using a real scream. "Your suppose to have sunk under the sea! You're supposed to be ripped to shreds! You're supposed to be Roads Dolls, Roads Gifts! But No. You have to be ungrateful and NOT die!"

The Exorcists give me wide looks. They probably killed that Akuma that stood in for me. "Why cant you all just die!?" I stomp my foot like a child. A hand on my shoulder stopped me from screaming anymore. "Allen, don't over do it." I turned back to see Millenie. "S-Sorry…"

"Where supposed to be dead!? Aren't you!?" I look back at Lavi. "Aren't you supposed to be a bookman? Observing everything? As you can see, I'm alive, that Akuma wasn't me." I sit down, dangling my feet over the edge. I turn towards Earl. I talk to him in a quiet voice so the exorcists can't hear me. "Earl… can I be a Noah now? Please? It sad making them think we're not a family…" My words trailed off as I smile up at him. "Allen, do you need your Noah to fight? I didn't think you were that-" I cut Tyki off.

"**Don't** go their Tyki. I can beat them with my hands tied behind my back. I was just saying that because when else am I supposed to tell them I'm a Noah? In the middle of a hard battle?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Allen, that's the real reason why you cant. All you have to do is show them how hard you are to beat without using a Noah power. Show them how they can be beat so easily. Then, when they become just a little bit harder to beat, you will surprise them with being a Noah, and have a greater power over them. Then, in the final battle, you will show them that you have innocence. Show them that their own kind, has turned against them."

I sit there; soaking in all of the information Millenie just gave me. A Noah grin came over me, and fits of giggles escaped, my Noah was so happy that his power escaped me and the giggles cut through all sound. "That sounds so… so… **FUN**!" I scream, it cut through the noise, making the Exorcists back up in fear.

I knew that if I acted to weird, they would think I was a Noah, so I used my power again. "Ill show them, ill show them how there own kind, own human, can turn against them!" I glance at the Exorcists, there faces widened with confusion. Lenalee looked like she was about to cry.

Everyone of the Noah's lined up on either side of me, looking down upon the Exorcists. The Earl floated above the building, gleefully waving Lero around. I stand up, to move out of the line, they fill in.

I jump up towards Millenie and grab Lero out of his hand. "I'm just going to borrow this!" I land, the ground under cracking a little. "Allen~ Don't snap, okay?"

The memory of me snapping when I first met my family, Di was the only one to protect me from fully snapping. It would be bad if that happened, last time I did I took out a city and five towns. Even Di couldn't save me from that.

I shake my head. "I'll be fine!" I smile as I turn and stand about 5 feet away from Devit's back.

I brought my arm back and started to swing Lero in an un-human speed, much strength behind every spin. "Devit, Duck."

"Duck?" He glanced back and screamed. I through Lero a little bit more than half way towards the Exorcists. "Allen that could have killed-!" I ran towards him, I jumped onto him and used him as a springboard, as he tried to straighten himself back up, I jumped. I fly through the air, arms out ahead of me, reaching for Lero.

My fingers soon grabbed on as I swung around him, my butt connected to the side of Lero. I turn back towards Devit. "Allen! You could have killed me!" I frown a little. "Yeah… but I was really carful not to!" I yelled back. My voice sounded childish, but… I really didn't understand why he was so worried. I see him huff before pointing his new gun back at Jasdero's head.

I look at the Exorcists. I turn around so my back was to them, I couldn't let them see me saying something, or they would think something was up.

"_Come little Kuma, I'll take thee away, Into a land of Ba~ttle, Come little Kuma, The Times Come to Play, Here in my heart of Shadows-" _

Lero starts to float around; he starts to go towards the Earl but makes an ark and starts to head towards the Exorcists.

_"Follow sweet Kuma, I'll show thee the way, Through all the pain and Sorrows, Weep Not pour Kuma, For blood is this way, Murdering Beauty and Passions~"_ I finish the first verse of the soft song.

Everything was quiet for a moment, while I was singing; some of the Noah had jumped into battle. They froze when they heard my singing, the exorcists froze when the heard loud Crying.

"Crying? It sounds like children… like mothers and children crying for each other…" I turn towards Lenalee. "That's exactly what that noise is." I float down towards her. "That weeping is the souls that are locked inside of the Akuma, the Akuma that the great lord has given us." I smile as I think of Earl, I hold back the laughter, it was bursting out. Like I would ever call Millenie 'Lord'.

"Your human! Why would you fallow that monster? Why would you kill? Your human… aren't you?" I smile. "Lenalee, of course I'm human! … Should I prove it?" She hesitates, but soon nods. I smile again, warmly, tricking the girl.

I float down towards her and hop off Lero. I step a little closer, then lunge. She screams, but holds her footing. I wrap my arms around her small frame, I press where my heart is on hers. "Do you feel that Lenalee? It's a heart, a real, beating, warm, heart." She paralyzed by my touch, she wouldn't move.

I loosened my grip, to back away, but as soon as I do this, Lenalee gives me a death hug. "Allen!" My arms fully let go of her. I couldn't use my Noah strength to get out of it, or she would suspect. So I had to stand there, waiting for her to let go. "Allen, Allen, Allen~" She kept repeating my name through sobs. I roll my eyes.

While I was rolling them, they stopped on a figure, Lavi, to be exact. He was glaring. I turned my head to him and shrugged. It didn't help his glare. "Lenalee! Get off of him! He's our enemy!" Lenalee turns her face, showing its tear streaked self. "He's not an enemy, he's a human… he one of us…!" I roll my eyes.

I swear, if they fall for this… I'm going to kill one of them. As you can see I was not human! Well… not FULLY human… really, other than our feelings for Noah's and our hearts, we're not human. I mean, for Earls sake, even without my innocence I could jump 65 feet in the air, and that's on my **bad** days.

Lavi jumped off the roof he was on and came near Lenalee… and me… "He's… human?" I smile at him warmly. "I can prove it if you want…" He give me a questioning look. Lenalee lets go of me and gives Lenalee a reassuring look. I step towards him. My arms out wide and then I-

-And then I slap him right across the cheek. "Do you think I would hug you? Hugging Lenalee already made me want to crawl out of my skin and burn it!" I screech in his face. I run past him and jump on the building and then over it. As I run, I start to talk under my breath. "Stupid, stupid, stupid humans! Stupid me! Damn it! Why did I do that? Wasn't I going to show them I was a Noah soon? Gah! All that did was make me closer to snapping. Damn it! My skin feels so, so nasty!" I start to claw at my arms, trying to get the nasty feeling away. I soon start to claw harder and harder. Red streaks me arm.

"Allen! Don't do that to yourself!" I stop running and turn towards Tyki's voice. "But Tyki… I feel so nasty… those humans are so… gross!" I yell, clawing more at my already bloody arm. "There so nasty, and… and…" My mind was freezing up. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about murdering every human. My face starts to turn up into a Noah grin… "I wouldn't feel gross if they were all gone." My neck pops as the Noah skins starts to appear. Tyki looked at me, worried. "Gone, Gone, Gone." Tears well up in my eyes. The Noah, sensing something bad started to come over towards me. "Gone… Gone…" A black aura starts to surround me, blacker than the Noah's, even slightly blacker than the Earls himself.

My innocence cape starts to appear. "Dead… Blood… There Blood…**Spilled Everywhere**!" I scream, fits of dark laughter escape my mouth. My ape grew big, floating around me. The crosses across my head bleed because they were growing. My hands reached up to my face, covering it, except for one crazed eye. My laughter never died. "**Their Heads will roll! They will be gone, every single Human!" **I whip towards my family, my beloved family. **"Even the Noah will parish by my Hand!" **I didn't know what I was saying anymore! I kept screaming at them that I didn't mean it, I told them it was the two Noah's inside of my doing this, but… but… but they never heard me.

_"Allen~ The Greatest of all~" _I freeze, everything does. My Noah's skin retreats; The cape is once again hidden in my arm. My crazed eyes and laughter soon disappear as tears well up in my eyes. My knees buckled, the Noah moved to my sides instantly. The song kept singing, _"Allen~ The Greatest of all~" _The tears rolled down my cheeks. "Di…" I haven't seen him in so long… He had left to help me… I thought…

I thought that if he died… it was me fault… "Di…" His songed echo around, almost like if we were in a building. A level three, looking like a joker, came smashing on the ground in front of me. He looked up and wrapped my crumpled body in his arms. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. "D-Di?"

"I've come home... Back to my home... with you...Allen." If he would be able to cry... i think Di would be wailing on my shoulder... i believe this because... I... Was wailing and sobbing on his shoulder. Because my family... My last really real family member... came back to me...

* * *

**I just HAD to reunite them. I was thinking of keeping Di out longer… but… I couldn't do it… I love Di to much! *Fans self* **

**Anyway, I hoped that you didn't hate this chapter **

***Sweat drop activate~***

**ALSO. The song Allen sang, its based off the song in Hocus Pocus, the one the blonde chick sang. Full rights go to that movie because all I did was change a few words. *Holds hands up* Its not mine!**

**LOVE**

**DINO**

***hugs EVERYONE and whispers in there ear* "I love you~"**


	15. Chapter 15: Battle Part 1 ---2925 Words

**What up my little pretty's? Nothing? ... SOOO in my stories, I tend to write stuff… like Noah Allen. He's very nice (most of the time), but then once in a while, he snaps and goes totally murderess. So in the future, Allen will go very murderess, and my stories will be very suspenseful. (Well, I'm TRYING to get them like that…) Anyway, here's da story.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Battle Part 1

I stood up with the help of Di. Di apparently heard what I said about my family, he kept nudging me to say sorry. It took me a while to build up courage because… because I didn't want them to worry that I wouldn't be able to be trusted by them in the future.

When I gathered enough, I brought my head up to my family that was watching me. "I'm sor-!"

"Fire Stamp!" My eyes widened as flames engulfed me. Not my whole family, not Di… just me. I stand there, watching as my skin burns off, my blood flows through the flames as if the flames were water taking my blood away. I soon fall, turning into a crumpled bleeding mass.

"Are you happy now? Your skins gone!" My bloody head turns to see Lavi standing on a roof, leaning his hammer on his shoulder, glaring and smirking at me. "Lavi!" Lenalee comes onto the roof next to him. "What was the fir-" Out of the corner of her eye she sees me. Her face grows into horror. "L-Lavi is that…"

"Allen." Lenalee's eyes grow with tears. She turns to Lavi and slaps him. "How could you!? He was HUMAN!" As I watch them fight, Other Exorcists join them on the roof, looking down at me. They soon all started to fight.

I looked to the other side of me. My family had all gone to the roof. Each of their faces had grins on them. I smile as I turn back to the Exorcists. Even Millenie had a wider grin than usual. This gave me the sign to start part two of the plan.

A blood curtailing, scratchy laugh comes out of my vocal cordless throat. The noise from the fight stops. I stand up off the ground, my top half of my body still limp, I pop both of my shoulders back into place as I stand up straight; I wobble a little before turning towards the exorcists. "Thanks Lavi. The feel of Lenalee was still on me. Now its gone~" My eyes widen as I give them a Noah grin. Lenalee screams and jumps back into Lavi's chest. The others just back up. Except a blue haired girly one… which I think I have seen somewhere before.

I turn and start to slowly walk towards them, as I do, my skin starts to grow back. After an inch of pale skin grows, a half-inch of brown Noah skin follows. My white snow hair grows fully back out into its original shaggy state. I was getting closer and closer towards the Exorcists. My skin, growing more and more. There faces widening in sickness and fright.

"Allen~" I look up to see the new Di in a mid jump over me, he was holding a white button down shirt and long khaki short. He crashed into the ground in front of me, blocking the exorcists view of me. "Allen~ your naked…" I blink and look down at my fully developed Noah skin. "Oh… I guess I am…" Di sighs as he starts to dress me.

"Di… are you okay?" He blinks then huffs. "We can talk after you get rid of the exorcists, okay?" I smile and nod. He then crouches and jump through the air, in one jump he reached the buildings roof where my family sat in wait, waiting for the moment where they would jump in and help me distract the exorcists.

I look at Di once more before I turn all of my attention to the exorcists. I jump to the roof of a building that was next to theirs. I turn and smile at them. "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever introduced myself properly." I bow, but my head was facing them. I wouldn't let anyone of them leave my eyesight. "I'm Allen Walker… Noah of Horror and Music." As I stand back up straight, Lenalee takes a step my way. I glare at her eyes. They were telling me her plan.

"Don't move another step. I swear, if you think hugging me will make me realize what I had done my whole was wrong, you humans are more demented then I once thought." She jumps a little before she moves her foot back. "Allen…" I snort as she says my name like as if was her friend.

She looks at everyone behind her. They looked all weak; the only ones I worried about were the girly man, Lavi and the big man with headphones… mostly the girly man. "Hey…" I slowly walk towards the girly man. "I don't know you… or… I think I do… Do you know me Mr. Girly man?" His eyes widened for a second before they narrowed into a scary glare. In a flash, his katana is at my throat.

I lean back and put my hands on the ground as he thrusts his sword. As he moves to his me again I roll out of the way, jumping to my feet. As I turned back his face was in mine, Since I wasn't ready I scream out a little. Its shrill noise added with my Noah power makes the exorcist freeze. His eyes grow wide in pain. "W-What…?" I blink. "Ah! Sorry! I was going to make it a fair fight but… you surprised me…" I poke the mans face. He tips and falls over. He grabs onto his now bleeding ears.

The group run over and grab at Mr. Girly. They all glare at me. "I said I was sorry! It was going to be fair, but I let to much power leak, sorry~" I giggle. As I watch them drag Mr. Girly away from me, boredom sinks in.

"I thought you guys were suppose to be fun~!" I frown. Everyone of my family members always old me that the exorcists were interesting and fun to break. But it was almost like these exorcists were almost already broken… I huff and look over at Di.

Wait… Di… Akuma… My babies! How long did I tell them to wait? They're probably all in a corner sulking because I forgot!

I whimper a noise that made everyone look at me. "My loved ones…" I mumble out as I try to recall the words that I used to call them. Lenalee stands up and walks over to me. "Allen… where's your family?" I blink at her question. "Up there." I state as I point a finger at the Earl. "No… you're REAL family!" I blink. "They are my-"

"NO. They ones that you had when you were little!" My eyes widen, memories of Mana blurred my vision. Memories of me playing and singing with him, him dyeing… Mana… he had left me, he had given me the second Noah that lived inside me, he had left me for dead. I glare at Lenalee. "I never was truly human, even if I looked human, even if I acted human… you people never wanted me, so-" I jump back away from her. Why was I telling her that? I had to separate me from them before any other memories are brought back up.

"-Your world is my new bloody playground~!" I take an intake of air. "_Akuma, my dear beloveds!" _I screamed out, using my Noah power. As soon as the last letter passed by my lips, a giant black cloud- no- a giant horde of Akuma flew through the air, covering the sky.

"Have fun~" I say as I start to jump away. "Hey!" I glance over my shoulder to see Lavi trying to catch up to me. I laugh. I used a little bit of my Noah strength and jump straight up to my family. In mid jump I turn around and whistle. The sound waves traveled to Lavi and knocked him back. I make a back flip and land on my feet on the roof next to Tyki.

I glance at Tyki's smiling face.

I watch the Exorcists fight. Lenalee was just standing around with the humans. Now that I look at her closer… her hair is very short… I wonder when that happened? Also, she wasn't fighting. Was she hurt? The thought of her being helpless made me smile. I make a quick turn and walk over to Millenie. As I reach him, I reach my arms up.

He chuckles before he picks me up. "What is it my child?" I smile. "Millenie… can I go fight the maybe heart girl?" He laughs again. "How about you all go fight?" As everyone heard, you could hear sickening laughter. "But Allen, don't go after Lenalee. I want you to go after that man right there." Millenie pointed out the big man with headphones I had noticed earlier.

As I watched him, he was using some type of music to beat my Akuma. A low growl escapes my mouth. "He's strong Allen, that's why we need to let you... sing… with him… do you understand Allen-Kun~?" I nod my head; the energy was building up through me.

This was the moment I was waiting for… I might have wanted Lenalee for Roads present… but I think she could use that man as a puppet.

Earl faced everyone, making me face everyone. "Lets show the guest a nice time… shall we?" He grins madly, his eyes go insane, you could even see it behind his glasses.

I smile at everyone as they jumped off the roof, towards the exorcists they had already targeted. I jump out of Millenie's arms and spin around towards him. "Millenie, can I call when we start my Akuma plan?" He nods his head. "There yours right?" I smile as I turn back around. I ran towards the edge of the roof and at the last moment, before the edge, I jump straight into the air. I free fall, heading straight for the big man. He stops moving for a second before his head spins towards me.

Which means, he uses sound… no wonder Millenie picked me for this. He moves his hands. Something wraps me up. I put up a poker face to hide my surprise. Outside, I was totally bored. Inside I was FEAKING OUT.

Example… WHY WAS I FLOATING?! WHAT AM I IN?! WHAT IS THIS GUYS POWER!? WHO is HE?! … Not cool…

Lavi jumped up next to the man. "Nice job Marie!" A giggle leaves my mouth, my poker faces changes into a Childs giggling face. "Marie? T-That's your name? O-o-oh Earl! I-I thought it would be more-" A fit of laughter washes over me. "Manly!" Marie shows a face of distress. And how he pulled this off with his eyes closed the whole time, I don't know.

"Noel Organon!" 'Marie' screams. Angelic voices surround me. Pictures of heavenly light and cupids dance around me.

I smile.

The voices were so kind and pleasant. It reminded me of the times I spent with my family. As it ended, so did the grins of Marie and Lavi. "W-What?!" Marie said. Lavi looked at my smiling face. "Did… did you ENJOY that?" I blink. "I… wasn't suppose to? It was such a nice toon though…" I really didn't get it. Was I supposed to be hurt? Maybe it works on the Akuma and Noah because they can't stand anything… light… but since it was music, and part of me is… music, I adapt to all kinds. I can change how much I hear. So loud music and soft music, Evil music and heavenly music don't bother me.

Marie's face turns even more distressed. He starts to tug his hands back. I feel I soft light tapping on different places on my body. It… it tickled! I started to laugh. "S-s-stop! I'm super t- Ah! Ticklish!" Marie opened his eyes. He was blind. He must have been so freighted that he opened his eyes.

I grin as I noticed his hands, specially the rings on his hands. "So that's your trick." He blinks as he pulls harder on his hands. "You have thin metal stings as your innocence?" I pushed my arms away from my body, easily snapping the stings. "Marie, I feel bad now. You gave me such a nice song… I feel like I should-" I grin, even if he couldn't see my evil grin, he could sense my black aura growing. "- Sing you one of MY songs." He backs up past Lavi. Lavi turned, giving him a very worried face. "Marie…" Lavi glances back at me as I was opening my mouth. "Run!" The two exorcists both bolt. They jump across roofs before they jumped down to the ground.

Do they really think they can escape sound? Sound is everywhere.

I focus the sound onto Lavi and Marie. I open my mouth, readying my throat for the up coming scream.

My scream starts out normal, but then it get higher and higher pitched. The glass around the town started to shatter and brake. I keep screaming until I hear two (_very_)loud screams. "Two down, three more to g-" Sharp pain slices my arm, but nothing drips from my left arm. Which means, I was just attacked by innocence. I whip around to only be face to face with Mr. Girly. "Ah~ Mr. Girly! You've come to play~?" I giggle as I jump over him to dodge his sword that was aimed for my neck.

"Don't call me that, Moyashi!" My eye twitches. Mr. Girlys face turns into Devits. _"Moyashi, Moyashi~" _Devits voice echoes. My eye twitches more as I freeze in place.

"You shouldn't have called him that…" Tyki said, appearing behind Mr. Girly, while holding onto an unconscious Lenalee. "Che." Mr. Girly said as he turned to slice Tyki, but Tyki disappeared into the floor below.

"Moyashi?" I growl under my breath. My head shoots up glaring at Mr. Girly. "I'm normal height for a 15 year old!" I scream as I lunge at Mr. Girly.

I smash my fist right into his stomach, sending sound waves through it. I felt a few vital organs go 'pop' as I removed my fist. I also felt blood splatter my face as I jumped back from a coughing-up-blood-Mr. Girly. I wipe some of the blood off of my face and look at it. I lower my lips to the blood stained finger. "My names Allen, NOT Moyashi."

"Yu!" I look up towards Lenalee. She was hanging from Tyki's grip. I look back at Mr. girly, or, Yu. "So that's your name, Yu? Fits you face I guess…" I jump to where Tyki was perched. I grab onto his arm, hugging it.

"Tyki…. Can I have Lenalee?" Tyki's eyes widened. "I didn't think Lena lee was your type Allen…" My face turns into a glare. "I don't like Lenalee, I don't like ANY humans. In fact, I HATE Lenalee. That's why I want her for ROADS present." Tyki laughs. "Yeah, yeah, I know." My glare lessons as I watch Lenalee struggle. "I got rid of Lavi and Marie… Also 'Yu' should be finished to. The last ones are those humans, Tiedoll, and then Lenalee." I grin as I hear Lenalee whimper.

My face softens as I look up into the dark sky. "Do you think humans will be gone soon?" I ask to no one in particular. Being like this was fun. But sometimes… it was nice just being around my family. I didn't really care If they weren't MY family, more my two Noah's family. I still felt warm around them.

The Akuma are so nice now, they comfort me when I'm in need. Its almost like there is three sides of me… The Noah's family, The Akuma family… and then that little dark hole that I sometimes revert to when I snap, but forgetting that, It was nice smelling the air that was full of the scent of blood, it was fun beating those exorcists, it was fun when Di came back.

_Yu got up and ran, he ran until he found Lavi and Marie. They were both holding there ears while whimpering. He tried to get them back but they didn't react. So, the only thing he could do was to slap them silly. _

_When they came back he told them what had happened. they all agreed to go back, save Lenalee, and kill Allen. He was a demented messed up child that needed to leave the world._

It wasn't fun,

It wasn't fun when the exorcists I had beat came flying in the air towards me. Tyki bolted off. I jumped of the high point as I whispered Di's name.

Big warm arms wrapped around me as I came crashing to the ground.

* * *

**I decided to cut this off because I was watching cry's stream and I was tired, and I wanted to post this before school. I have decided that I will post a story every end of the week, I might post it on a Friday, a Saturday, or a Sunday. Sunday is the maximum dead line. So always check on those three days :D**

**LOVE YOU~**

**DINO**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle Part 2 ---1848 Words

**JUST so we clear this up, I HATE Lenalee. I'm sorry, I just don't like her. So I ****_might_**** make her look stupid, and make her annoying in this story… Sorry :D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle Part 2

Warm arms… Warm…arms? Di isn't warm… he's cold and metallic. These arms are squishy and warm. W-Who caught me?

As I shove off the ground to escape the arms, they squeeze me tighter. "Wh-?" My words stop short as my body is lifted up. My stomach comes crashing down onto a sharp rock. My breath leaves as pain replaces it. As the person brings me away from the rock, I here a sickening chuckle.

I gulp in breaths. I start to thrash around. I couldn't use all of my strength because of how much pain and surprise. "I got him!" I look up towards the head above mine. It was Lavi. Lavi had grabbed me out of the sky and smashed me into the ground.

But Lavi… didn't seem that strong…

As I took in another breath of air I focused some of regeneration powers on my injuries, I had to be at least a little ready, right? I look around as people gather around me.

"He's… a Noah?" A human man said. He was in a sort of pirate clothes. He must have escaped from the ship. I smile a normal human smile. Gagging as he smiled back.

I stop as soon as I start to feel a burning sensation in my arms and back. It was kicking in already. "Hey um… Lavi… could you let go of me?" I start to fidget as a cold sweat washes over me. My stomach starts to make sickening flips. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" He scoffs as my knees start to go weak. "Just… just for a… a… moment…" Lavi laughs again and squeezes my arms tighter. I start to chew harshly on my inside cheek skin.

"Maybe… maybe you should let him go… he doesn't look so good." I roll my eyes at the human who was showing me kindness. "He just wants to escape! Don't listen to him." My vision start to get cloudy around the edges. Tears start to well up in my eyes. My arms felt like they were being clawed apart and then burned. Lenalee slowly starts to walk up to me. "Allen…" My jaw snaps shut onto the cheeks flimsy skin.

An iron taste fills my mouth.

"Bitch please. Fuck off, I don't ne-" My skin ripped. I did such a shitty job at regenerating my skin that it was easy to break. And since it was under the pressure of a humans touch, that it just… ripped. Blood easily soaked my thin white shirt. "What!?" Lavi dropped me.

As I hit the ground I rolled. I got up onto my feet, getting ready to jump away. I was almost at my breaking point. If I was touched again at this point I might snap, and I didn't need that. But instead of jumping, a violent flinch from my own body stops me. I look behind me to see Lenalee holding my shoulder.

"What are you doing Allen?" Lenalee's mad face surprises me and I stop almost jumping.

"Its okay Allen. You've finally realized what you did was wrong! That's good! Its okay, you can come home and live with me and the rest!"

I was at the point of breaking.

Lenalee wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

I froze. I was letting a human touch me? Was I really this weak? For this stupid stuff to happen, I fall this easily? Its so stupid! I want to use my innocence, but I cant, so… I can only relay on my Noah. I have to acutely _use _the Noah of Horrors power.

I sigh out load, only making Lenalee squeeze= me more and whisper more words about how good I was to abandon the Earl. I roll my eyes.

Don't get me wrong; I love my sweet musical Noah. But he isn't my 'true' Noah. My True Noah is the Noah of Horror. It acutely scares me to use his power sometimes. I _might_ have a problem with wanting to be the center of everything, and the power _might_ increase that… So sometimes I _might_ get super freaky time to time, when I use it, that is. And I _might _start to love something else more than Akuma… and I _might _not realize I act different… so I stopped 'activating' it.

I mean, when I used it, or, when I 'activated' that Noah, I would have horrible nightmares afterwards.

Apparently, those 'nightmares' are the past bodies of the Noah snapping after to much use. But since I have my second Noah, and control him the most, I haven't permanently snapped…. Yet…

Lenalee's arms slowly loosen. Her hand finds mine and she moves out of the way so that the other exorcists who surrounded us could watch.

I slowly started to un-cap the Noah's 'horror'.

Lenalee tugged at my hand. She then spoke loudly; making sure everyone could hear her. Because _apparently _they had beat my babies, so they could just _talk _and _do nothing_.

"Guys, its time to meet a new family member!" I roll my eyes. "You guys are a family? Damn…" I glance at everyone, smiling when they glared. "Now Allen." She elbowed my rib cage, the one that I had apparently broken because of Lavi. "Its time to leave Allen, were all going to go back HOME. Okay? You don't have to repent for all the horrible things you have done."

The lid of that Noah's power was about fly off that damn box.

Lavi walked up and held out his left hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. Smiling like an idiot. I didn't shake his hand, because if I did my innocence hand would be found. So I just nodded my head. Lenalee moved beside Lavi and glared. "Allen, shake his hand!" I roll my eyes. "Allen!" Lenalee reached and grabbed at my Left arm's sleeve, I pulled back, which made a sickening ripping noise. I froze as I saw the shredded piece of cloth in Lenalee's hand.

(and no, when I was naked in the last chapter, Di had come just in time to hide my arm. Okay?)

My hand was out in the open. My hand was the center of attention. My hand had just ripped off that lid to the box of 'Horror'.

My hair starts to flair and thrash around. My hands ball up in fists at my sides and both of my eyes turn solid black. My Noah skin turns darker as my crosses grow even more. Blood flowed down my face from the crosses. I slowly float back down towards the ground. As I lightly tap it with my toe, giant clouds of smoke develop into the air, you could say it was as thick as pea soup.

My hair calms down enough so that I could brush it away with out it flying back into my eyes. I smile as I watch shadows crawl across the ground towards me.

"Allen! Where are you!" I smile a famous Noah smile as my shadow grows, looking like the soul of a Noah with its sharp fingers and Noah grin. "I'm nowhere… Lavi…" A loud scream goes out into the sky.

I walk through the smoke, sending out the shadows to find the exorcists. As I walk I spot a curled up mass. As I walk over to it, I find out its Lenalee, but… in this weird crys-

"Allen!" My eyes widen as a black mass jumps and picks me up bridge style. They start to jump over roofs. I start to freak out.

"Wha… whats going on!? I was going to kill them! Who are you!?" I start to beat on the chest of the person. "Woah! Calm down Allen… I was JUST trying to save you before the Earl sent out his 'bubble'." I gulp.

He was sending out the bubble? Before I got back!? Tyki chuckles as he holds me closer. "So whats up with that new look Allen?" I grin. "Its just my Noah." Tyki almosts falls off the roofs edge he was about to jump from. "Noah… but… I thought you had the musical thing…" I smile. "I thought you knew Tyki! I mean… I thought I told everyone…" Tyki does his fake glare as he jumps up onto the roof with my family and sets me down. "Well you didn't tell me!" I smile. I walk over to the middle of the roof.

"Welll~ if I didn't, ill tell you now." I paused as I watched everyone surround me.

NOW, I was the center of the show!

"I have TWO Noah inside of me~" I smile as I hear dead silence. "T-two-" Tyki starts. "Noah!?" Devit finishes. "Two?! Two!?" Jasdevi joined in. Skin walked closer. "Sweet~" He almost purred. Purred… That reminds me…

"Millenie… where's Lulubell?" Everyone stiffened. The Earl tried to hide his face with his hat. "O-oh~! I… I think she's on a mission! With… with Mimi!" I eyed everyone. "But she was JUST here!" He gulped so loudly I could HEAR it. "She, uh, just left!" What were they keeping secret from me?

"Allen~!" I whip around fast enough to have metal arms wrap around me. "Di! There you are! I was wondering where you were… Hey, do you know where Lulubell is?" Di froze as well. "No… I haven't seen her… You mean that beautiful black cat?" I eyed him as well. What were they keeping from me!?

"Millenie!" I turn back to him. He jumped up. "Well~ look at the time! Must destroy Edo now~!" I rolled my eyes. This was NOT sitting well with me. It as like… like…

Something was nudging my foot.

…like… like…

it didn't stop.

…Like…

I whip around towards its location. "What is it-!?" A small baby shadow was tapping my foot. I aww'ed as I bent down to poke it. As I touched it, its small fragile 2-D body formed into an adorable sized 3-D slug (don't worry, it wasn't slimy or anything). I picked it up and started to pet it. "What is it my adorable baby?" It whined a little. "_Di…_" I froze as the shadow thing mewed out real words.

"Di…? What ABOUT Di?" I glanced at the Earl as his 'bubble' grew, passing over out building and moving over its first victims.

* * *

**Secrets will be revealed! Hope you liked! Oh, and also, I'm sorry if this chapter sounded rushed or weird in places! I kept stopping and restarting this chapter because of writers block and tests. I MIGHT NOT post next week. I'm not sure yet. I mean, I have three end of years tests to do all around Friday. So sorry my babies! (I will post a mini chapter to explain some of my thinking, just in case you guys don't understand~!) REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED~**

**LOVE**

**DINO~**


	17. Chapter 17: A Few Years Back

**This is my note type chapter. It I set up when Allen is small(er). The Noah are asking him questions… so he will explain some things and some bonding will go on. ****_AND ALSO, THIS IS IMPORTANT~ IMPORTANT_****_stuff will be said in this chapter, and will be referred to in chapter 18~ SO PAY ATTENTION!_**

**Please read this note! Its very important ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A few years back…

I layed down on the black floor in front of the giant fireplace. I stared into the dancing flames.

They looked so bright and beautiful, they looked like they could melt all of the snow that had fallen out side. All that stupid snow should melt…

I layed on the floor, letting my mind recollect what had happened, I needed it to lock up all the emotion that I had felt. I needed it to forget it. Because remembering all of that stuff was annoying to remember.

I readjusted my self on the floor, lying on my side so the front part of my body was facing the fire. I curled up, closing my eyes.

My chest hurts, my head hurts, my back hurts, my eyes hurt, my butt hurts most of all. That chair was NOT comfy.

Today was not the best day. It didn't go how I wanted it to go… I did not involve any fighting practice, it did not involve candy, I didn't even involve me hanging out with Di. It involved me sitting in a UNCOMFY chair since 4:30 in the morning, and being asked question that brought up stuff… some stuff that I didn't feel like bringing up… It was just… just…

…I'll just write how it went…

**~4:30 in the morning~**

The pain in my stomach was the thing to wake me up. But it wasn't hunger pains, no; it was the pain of a little girl named Road jumping on it. "Allen~, Allen~ Wake up~!" Road straddled me, starring into my tired eyes. "Allen… wants to play a game?" I smiled. "Sure Road… what game?" Her face lit up. "A game Millenie made up!" My face fell instantly. When Millenie made up a 'game' for me, it was usually work, or something back breaking.

I shoved her off my lap. "Nope." I say with a: K Face. I stood up off the bed and walked into my bathroom. I picked up a toothbrush and pushed it under the water. "But Allen~!" Road was whimpering next to me. "No." I put toothpaste on the wet brush, shoved it under the water again. I turned the water off and started to brush my teeth. "It's not work this time! I swear~ All it is, is us asking you some questions… that's all!" I rolled my eyes. "nwpe." I muffled through the mouth full of toothpaste.

I leaned over the sink and spit out the used toothpaste, turning on the water to wash it down and fill a cup up with water. "Please Allen?" I gurgle the water and spit it out. "Nu-uh." I look at the mirror. I jumped back a little at how bad my bed head was. I started to smooth my hair down. I sweat dropped when had the same hair as Tyki. A shake my hair out and look back at it. I smile as It went back to normal.

"But Allen~!" I walk past Road to my closet and pull out a long white shirt and black pants. "Road, I'm NOT going to play Millenie's game." I start to strip and replace my pajamas with my new clothes. I sit on my bed and slip on my boots. As I finish I look up only to be startled by puppy eyes from Road. "Please Allen…." I try to look away but her was already embedded in my mind.

I glance at her again only to worsen her effects. "FINE!" I fast walk past the cheering Road and out my door to the dinning room.

I hold a stern glare on my face as I sit down at my chair. I really didn't care about my family eyeing me. Tyki nudged my shoulder. "Allen… are you okay?" I starred at the freshly roasted chicken that I had requested for my breakfast. "I'm perfectly-" I pick up the giant knife next to my and stab the chicken. "-FINE!" The power of the stab made the knife disintegrate in my hand.

All of the chairs that they were sitting in scooted away from me. "That's… nice…" Tyki mumbled as he watched the Earls face. "Allen~ Are you ready for my game~?" I shoot daggers at Millenie. He starts to fidget in his chair. "Sure." I state as he starts to usher me towards a door.

Road skips up behind me. "What about you food Allen?" I keep my eyes on the door as I walked towards it while my family trailed behind me. "I'm NOT hungry." I ripped the door open and started to walk through. When I made it a little into the dark room, the door fell off its hinges, scaring Devit and Jasdevi.

Millenie sat me down in a cold metal chair. He sat down in the other one across from me. My family gathered around behind him. "Okay Allen~! All we are going to do is ask you some question from your past… okay?" I didn't move me head or mouth to answer him.

"O-Okay then… Tyki~… how about you ask first…" Tyki stumbled back. "H-How about Road?" Even road fidgeted. "Uh.. okay…" She stepped forward and eyed me with intense eyes. She looked freighted. "Can… you tell us about… About how you got your… Musical… Noah?" She closed her eyes and bawled her fists up in her blue 'Alice-in-wonderland' themed dress. Her pale human skin turned red by her cheeks.

I blink. "My musical Noah?" I thought the questions would be… worse… "Okay." I smile, making everyone sigh in relief. "So…" I thought about what I was going to say… I mean… I know what Mana told me… but… I breathed out, trying to calm myself.

"It was about 3 years after Mana had taken me in. Even though it was such a short time Mana trusted me with many secrets… like how he did some of his clown tricks, and some of his hidden music. He even trusted me enough to tell me about his brother." My heart was racing. Every time I would talk about Mana, this would happen. I usually blamed the Noah inside of me.

"His brother was Nea. He was the 14th Noah. Apparently, one day when Mana had to take in or, absorb Nea into him because Nea was… becoming more and more blood thirsty. After Mana had taken him in, Mana became a Noah." I choked out that last part of my sentence.

A cold metallic hand made me jump. "Its okay Allen…" I look at Di and smile. "Later on, Mana was killed in a freak accident. When I went to check on him, he was saying his last words. When he told me about the sky and snow, he transferred Nea into me. So that's how I got the musical Noah inside of me…" I smiled at everyone's sad faces. "Its okay! Really!"

Road moves away as Tyki steps in. "Allen… why do you love Akuma so much?" I giggle at Tyki's stern and serious face. "Well, I really started to realize them around after Mana had been turned into a Akuma." Some of them gasped, the others glared at Millenie. "No, no! its fine, I don't blame him. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I would have never found the love for Akuma."

I smile and stare at the table. "When Mana had became a Akuma, he had cursed my left eye. This eye would react every time an Akuma would be near. When I look straight at a Akuma, there would be a chained, bloody soul above them. I didn't start to love the Akuma because I felt pitiful for them… no… I started to love them because of there souls." Everyone pulled in chairs from other rooms and sat down in them.

"There souls were the truths behind Humans. They were either turned like that because they were to greedy to let that soul move on. So I hung around with the souls. Talking to them and the Akuma. I mean, I would name that Akuma after the name the Soul would call out." I glanced at Di. Di was the only acceptation. I ignored the name that his soul called out… I didn't like the name his soul called out. His 'name' was an impossible one.

"The Akuma were the truths the humans couldn't see, so, I love the Akuma from the bottom of my heart!" Tyki nodded his head, his face still with the serious look. It acutely looked really funny.

Tyki was then pushed aside by Devit and Jasdevi. "What were the last words Mana said to you!?" They said at the same time.

My face fell a little.

I didn't want to remember the words he said. I mean… they were sweet… but at the same time I would think that they weren't… real… I don't know how to explain it… "Don't ask him that!" I looked up to see Road attacking Jasdevi with candles while jumping on Devit. I smiled.

"No… its fine… I can… uh… answer that." They froze as they starred at me. They went back and found their seats. "When I had gone over to his crumpled body by the wall that the carriage had ran him into, I went over to him and kneeled by him, I started to cry. That's when he smiled and told me 'Allen, don't cry. Every thing will be okay if you keep walking forward'." I stopped and held my breath. It was hard to talk about this. I knew that if I stopped, they would never leave alone about it, and I rather tell them now and get it over with instead of being reminded about it each day.

"I tried to wipe the tears away… for Mana. He looked up to the sky, with almost dead eyes… and he, he said… 'Look Allen, Snow…' I looked up to the sky, only for the slight moment to watch snow circle around me. At that moment, which I didn't know, was when he gave me the musical Noah. Then when I looked back at him… he had… he had… left me…" I sucked in breath, trying to calm down my racing heart.

This time Lulubell moved herself in front of me, for once she was in her human form and not a cat. "Were you born with white hair?" She looked almost entranced by my hair moving. "Oh, no." Her face showed that she wanted an explanation. I sighed. "Okay, so after I wondered off by myself, because Mana had… gone… I would sit around in a village, not eating or drinking, for at least five days before I got up and moved to a different village. I wouldn't stop walking, because that's what Mana told me. Anyway, after sitting still during winter, while it snowed, my hair kind of… was dyed white because of the snow falling on it."

Even though my face held a smile, inside of my I was grumbling. I hated my white hair; I wish it would go back to its rich brown color. I know Mana loves the color white, and that's one reason why I hadn't dyed my hair back to its brown color.

Next Skinn shoved, or tried to, shove Lulubell out of the way but she turned into a cat at the last second and jumped onto Millenie's hat, purring madly.

Skinn stopped and sat in the chair Millenie had sat in. "Allen…" I smiled sweetly at him. I swear, with this guy, if you look scared he will KILL you. If you look mean, he will KILL you, if you act sweet, he might not KILL you. You can never tell with this guy.

"Allen… like snow?" I freeze. Personally… I HATED snow… I kind of blamed it for distracting me enough to miss Mana's final stay with me. I hated that my hair was that color and that a lot of people would tell me that my hair resembled freshly fallen snow. I do use that term a lot, but not aloud. Because speaking that word angers me.

My fake smile broadens as everything in the room goes silent. "No. I HATE crystallized water ice." I still held up the fake smile. Skin got up and mumbled something like 'maybe sweet' under his breath. I looked at everyone. They all looked like they were going to explode from how awkward the room became.

I had to ask something, something nice, something innocent, nothing important… "Do you guys like butterflies?" My face held so much childishness that everyone didn't feel like interrupting it with words. Road jumped up in the air. "I LOVE butterflies!" She giggled at the end as she jumped towards me.

My eyes widened as I almost let out a scream as…human-ness… was coming right towards me. Instead, I scream out Di's name.

In a flash the white and black metal was in front of me, blocking Road's jump. She whined a little as she went back to Millenie, only to be scolded by him. Di went back to my side. "I love butterflies as well…" His voice was wavering. Probably because he was getting a stern glare from Road.

Tyki held out his hand, letting one of his 'butterflies' come out and fly around the room. "I love them as well." Skinn watched the butterfly fly with amazement. "Sweet~…" He said, watching its movements. Devit and Jasdevi started to follow the butterfly around the room.

Everyone was smiling. Well… until a white gloved hand came up and smashed the 'butterfly' in her fist. "I HATE them." Lulubell was again in her human form. Smashing the beautiful 'butterfly'.

* * *

**There you go~! REMEMBER: Some of this stuff that I mentioned in this short will be VERY BIG in the next story. VERY BIG. Okay, I hope you guys like this! And I hope that I cleared up any questions you might have been asking yourself! ****Also, I posted two storys this week, I was making up for next week, because I will not be posting next week due to exams. I love you all! Wish me luck!**

** [Gives everyone Eskimo kisses]**

**_Love You~_**

**_Dino~_**


	18. Chapter 18: Battle Final ---1300 Words

**So, it's been a week after my Exams… and... I PASSED! Yay~! To celebrate, there will be more allen x fam!, (but not this story)**

**so here we go~**

* * *

Chapter 18: Battle Final

I stared at the now bare landscape. This place was once a thriving city. When I was first starting my exploration after Nea awoke inside of me, I was very fond of this place. I even met some very nice Akuma here. They were super sweet to me, even when I hadn't matched soul songs. They were just generally… nice.

Seeing the place that I so very loved destroyed… made me giddy inside. I couldn't push down the evil smile that had grown on my face. This once peaceful place… destroyed… it was so… so…

I moan out, making some of the Noah jump.

I sat on the roof, looking out towards the bare place. "Mmmm." I look over the now black glassy ground.

"Hey… is that an exorcist?" I look to where Devit was pointing. Right there… was Yu. I glare. "Oh! And over there to, there's a whole pile!" Devits hand moved to the left, pointing straight at a group of exorcists gathered around… around…

A green crystal that held Lenalee, my glare hardened. She was like that before… when my shadows…

Who gave them the right to spoil my moment!? I was bathing in the path of beloved destruction and... and… they weren't taken with it!

"_Shadows… take your light_!" As I scream the shadows of the exorcists turn 3-D, they start to attack there 'light', which was the exorcists. As I stand at the edge of the building, the Noah from behind me all jump into battle.

I step off the edge. As I fall, I didn't even try to move, I stayed in an up right standing potion.

I hit the hard glassy black ground with a boom. Making a GIANT crack in the black glass. I slowly walk out of the cloud of dust. I slowly walk past the fights that were going on.

As I would walk past my 3-D babies, they would stop and follow behind me. As I neared the end of my short journey, my shadows had made a rippling hill of them self behind me. The blob wouldn't stop moving, it looked like a wave that was being pushed up against an invisible wall.

I was standing right in front of the glowing green crystal, right in front of a terrified Lenalee.

My eyes were hidden in the shadow of my hair. My face held a frown.

"Allen…?" Lenalee sounded terrified.

She should be.

I slowly raised my head up to her. My eyes held a crazy look as my mouth formed a giant Noah grin. As her eyes grow in fear I raise my arms straight out to each side of me with my hands turned up.

The wave of gooey shadows engulfed the crystal and me, making a bubble of pure darkness around us. The glow of the crystal was cut from the outside by my shadows.

It was dimmed in the bubble.

Lenalee started to scream as I neared her crystal. I raised a finger to touch it, as I did black smoke flowed from the finger, moving into the crystal, making Lenalee scream louder.

Then…

Everything went silent. Lenalee was frozen with a face of absolute fear. Her crystal started to dim, It was soon a very dull, light. It was so dull, you could barley even call it 'light'. "Have sweet dreams … Lenalee." My last words to her were laced with a cold metallic sound. It was filled with no care for her. I was basically… telling her to go and die.

As I turned around and faced the bubbles side, a croaked voice sounded out. "Al…Alle…n…Allen….!" Her voice was threaded with pain and terror.

I could almost feel her reaching towards me, as if her whole being had left the crystal and was reaching for my shoulder… thinking… thinking that if she touched me, I would snap out of it, and come to her and help her. I knew this because its happened to me before. As her fingers were about to touch me, I did the same thing that the person that I loved did to me. "Al-" I moved out of her reach. I tapped the bubbles side. It opened enough for just me to move out of it.

As I stepped out, the bubble closed and shrunk, engulfing the crystal. Now the crystal was covered in a moving black goo. Soft screams were heard from it as I walked away.

When I was way away from the crystal, I could feel some one running up to me.

"YOU!" I glance at the in coming Lavi. I ignored him and kept walking.

His hammer came down, right over my head, but was stopped by a pissed of Tyki. As they continued their fight, I watch from the sidelines.

"Just stop caring Lavi, you are a Bookman, aren't you? She's gone… I mean, shouldn't you be glad? She must have been SO ANNOYING to live with." I grin as Lavi starts to look furious as he continues the battle.

No one noticed the Earl nearing the black crystal, reaching in and trying to kill Lenalee. Well… no one noticed until an Akuma came flying down and attacked Millenie. Everyone froze as smoke exploded near the crystal.

But I didn't freeze because of that. I froze because… because that Akuma…

"NO!" I screech as I bolt towards the cloud. Everyone stands and watches. "Stop Allen! DON'T!" I ignore Tyki.

He started to run after me. But I knew I could beat him, I knew that I was faster. So I used this and ran.

The Exorcists watched with amazement while I ran towards the smoke.

"Stop! Millenie! Don't! PLEASE!" I Screech as tears start to run down my cheeks. Arms wrap around me from behind, stopping me from getting any closer to the cloud. "No Allen! Not sweet!" I try to brake free of Skinn's grip. "No! No! STOP THE EARL! STOP HIM!" I scream, thrashing in Skinn's arms. Even though I was strong… and I knew I was even stronger than Skinn… but… I was running… and controlling shadows is hard… and… I couldn't…

I watched as the exorcists moved so they could see me. I watched as my family gathered around me.

My face was amuck. My dirty face was streaked with tears, my nose was running, my eyes where barley open. My mouth was ajar as I cried.

I was so worn out that even my Noah skin retraced its self, disappearing from my skin, leaving almost glowing white skin behind. "Stop…!" I chocked out through my sobs. "Please! Don't Millenie! I'll… I'll do anything! I'll stop going on missions! I'll stop going outside! I wont play with Road anymore! I wont steal Lero or your Hat! I wont play any music! I wont do ANYTHING but sit on the couch! I'll even stop helping with the Akuma and shadows! Just…" A sob escaped my throat. "Just… Don't Take Him From Me!" I screamed out. Burying my face in my hands.

"Don't take him away…. Please…"

I peaked through my fingers as the clouds dissipated.

I hoped with my entire soul, my entire _being_… that he hadn't hurt Di.

* * *

**SUSPENSE****! DRAMA! Okay, so some of you might think that part of this story is predictable. BUT YOUR WRONG. I read you reviews! I'm going to twist this sucker of a story so much! "MWHAHAHA!"**

_**~Love Dino**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Few Years Back (2)

**Okay, so I decided I'm going to make a mini series with in this one. Like, every time Allen will mention something like 'I know I'm faster than him', or, 'I know that I'm stronger', or, 'when I was little…' or something that infers that he knows for a fact because he tried it out when he was little (er). It gives you a chance to see more into Allen's past. And also, it gives you a chance to see why Allen loves his family so much! **

**So these story's will be all about Allen x Di and Allen x Noah Family bonding~ when he was little (er)! They will all be labeled 'A Few Years Back…' and then it was say 2, or 3, or whatever number it would be. **

**Oh, and I will be taking requests for them. Like, if you read something that says a certain room in the Ark, lets say… road's Garden, and I haven't posted a story explaining it, then you can post a comment saying something like 'make a 'few years ago' about Roads garden.' You can even ask about something that happened in the first story or even to define something that happened in one of THESE stories.**

**These stories will be official chapters, because they will hint stuff in the future, and also explain anything I think might need to be clarified! Oh, and if you read this and are going to post a comment, then please type Allen-Noah at the beginning of it so I know that you actually read this giant note. Thanks~**

**Okay, hope you like~!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Few Years Back…(2)**

I sat on the very UN comfortable couch that Millenie had set up in the living room. I kept adjusting myself, rolling around, sitting up and then laying back down, turning upside down and all around… but… nothing changed. I was still uncomfortable on the stiff couch.

I wouldn't be on this thing if there were something to do! Everyone was out doing his or her missions. And since I wasn't allowed to go on any missions yet, I was stuck in the stupid ark with nothing to do. Even Millenie had actually **(sorry that I have been spelling 'actually' wrong this whole entire time~!) **real stuff to do and not some made up stuff he usually pretended to do! I mean, I would be doing something. But I was sort of sad because Di had been avoiding me for the last month. I sigh out loud, already knowing that no one was there to care.

I was officially miserable.

I stood up and walked over to the two giant white doors next to the small black door that always led to Millenie's office. These white doors, in the morning, led to my room, at night they led to Road's garden… and in the afternoon, they led to a… room... I don't know what room… just a… room.

I pushed open the heavy doors, being engulfed by bright white light, I shut my eyes as I continued to walk through the doorway.

As the light dims behind my eyelids I open them.

I haven't been in the Ark that long, I don't even have my own room yet, I have to share rooms with Tyki until Road can build mine… I haven't even been to half of the rooms in the dark Mansion. Some rooms I've heard about, like the Dark City room or the Door room, but I've never been to those rooms. So when I looked upon the new room, I was filled with joy.

Like every other room in the Ark (not counting Roads Garden), the whole room looked like space. Except instead of stars and planets floating around… there were musical instruments and sheet music strewn around it. But unlike every other room, there were windows. Not only windows that let in the warm afternoon sun, but a big window seat in front of the big windows, so I could sit down and watch the sky.

I slowly close the doors behind me, as I look around the room in amazement.

I loved everything music. EVERYTHING.

A flute tumbles in the air in front of me, its music following. Right behind it is a guitar doing flips. As I start to walk through the moving instruments, I notice a giant black piano, with a certain Akuma sitting at it. "Di?" Di jumps, turning and looking at me with surprise. "O-oh! Allen! You scared me!" I laugh. "I scared you? Wow… you have gone soft…" I awkwardly laugh at Di as he puffs out his cheeks awkwardly. "Have not." He mumbles as I near him.

This rooms awkward meter just broke.

"So why didn't you tell me about this room?" Di froze, his hands moved and covered up… something. I couldn't see what he had covered up. "Di?" He was dead silent. I crossed my arms and towered over his sitting body, showing him a funny questioning face.

"I cant…" He mumbled the end of his words. Di looked like he really didn't want to tell or show me whatever he was hiding. I frowned at this. Di tells me everything.

It made me feel… feel weird inside thinking that even though Di trusted me with everything… he didn't trust me with this.

When I looked again at his face, it looked like he was having trouble with deciding if he should tell it or not. I unfolded my arms and let them dangle at my sides. My head lowers a bit.

"Di, if you have some big secret that you cant tell me… Its… its okay, you don't have to tell me." I really didn't like the feeling that was hurting in my chest. It started to hurt so much that I bawled my fist up in the fabric over it and pulled at it slightly.

I was hoping Di would just laugh and say 'nah Allen, its okay, ill tell you because I trust you with my life, and you're my true family and I can tell you anything!' okay… well… maybe not that much, but… I wanted him to act like that because Di was all of that to me. It might be selfish, but I want him to feel that way for me, and lately it feels likes hes gotten… farther away since we've come to the Ark.

But all that stuff is rubbish, I know he's going to tell me because he's my family…

My bawled up fist lowers back down to my side, my sad face is replaced with a happy smile. I'm sure he wi-

"Sorry Allen." My head jerks up, I stare at him with surprise.

He really wasn't going to tell me? I know my thoughts were over reacting just a little at first, but… I thought he was… I looked fully at Di. His face was fully turned away from me. I out stretched my arm, I was reaching out towards his shoulder. Maybe if I touched him… he… he would snap out of it… "D-" Di moved out of my reach.

"Can you leave?" My eyes widen even further. My out stretched arm slowly lowered down to my side. "Y-Yeah… sure Di… w-whatever… you need." I turn around. I slowly walk out of the room, harshly bating away the flying instruments when they came near me.

I quietly shut the door behind me. I walk a few steps away from it before my knees buckle. I fall harshly onto them.

Did… did I do something wrong? Was I… being too harsh about his singing? I… If I had been mean… wouldn't he have told me? He would… wouldn't he? Was I not spending enough time with him?

I was in a crawling position except my head was lowered and I wasn't moving, unless you count the horrendous shaking my body was doing.

He was there for me every time I almost went over board. He was there to calm me down from those nights when I would wake up from the horrible nightmares. He was there to sing with me, he was there to play with, he was there to comfort me when we were in a town full of humans. He was there for me when I needed to talk. I told him all of my stories. I told him about when I lost Mana; I told him about that boy and priest, I told him about my arm and the two Noah's… I even told him why I named him Di and not the name that his soul was calling out. I had told him everything, and he listened and held me.

Sometimes it was like he was my older brother… not like… he WAS my older brother, and he always listened… was I not listening to him? Had I missed something that was very important to him?

Before I knew, tears rolled down my cheeks and onto my hands.

Does he hate me now? Was I so selfish that he was fed up? Did he think that because now I had my Noah family, that I had no need for him?

I crumple on the floor in a ball.

It was a lie. I could never live without him. If we had never found the Noah's, and I was with him, I would be fine. My life would still be perfect. But if he leaves me… if he leaves right now, alone with this family… I would brake and never be able to be fixed again. I owe my unbroken life to Di.

Tears roll done my cheeks, my eye lids start to droop.

In the distance, I hear a creaky door open and many people call out my name. I hear a soft music play from the room next to me. But it fades as my eyes close.

"Sorry…" I choke out in a whisper as I fall into a deep, lonely, and cold sleep.

"I'm sorry…" I mumble out. I was waking up. I was laying on something very stiff…

"I'm sorry Di… don't leave…" I feel tears come back to my eyes. I blink them away as I sit up and start to rub my eyes. "Don't…" I mumble out as I yawn and blink a few times as I realize where I was.

I was in the living room. Back on that uncomfortable couch. Still miserable. My shoulders slump as I remember my vey short talk with Di… _'Could you leave?'_ … was that the same as go and die…? Okay wait…. NOW I'm over thinking it! God Allen! CALM DOWN. Di's still your family. You still love Di. Everything is FINE.

"Allen?" I freeze at the girl's voice. I slowly turn my head to the side.

My whole entire Noah family met my eyes. Even Millenie… and Di.

"Allen?" Road was kneeling on the ground, her hands on the couch, pushing her top part of her body higher so she could get my attention. "Y-yeah…?" Everyone had worried expressions. "Are you okay Allen?" I smile sheepishly. "Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" Road puffs out her cheeks… much like Di had… Tears start to come up to my eyes.

"Well…. We found you curled up in a ball crying in your sleep, and you kept mumbling 'I'm sorry', and 'don't go'. And when you woke up just then you said the same thing!" I blink. So they didn't hear Di's name? Thank god… "Oh that was… I had been… I was just… singing a song!" Road quirks her eyebrows up. "Singing a song in your sleep?" I smile. "Yep! I'm the Noah of Music, right? Nea might have been singing to put me to sleep… and it was so good… that I cried!" I smile brighter. Trying to hide the pain and lie behind it.

Tyki points a finger in my face. "Then why did you say 'I'm sorry Di, don't leave'?" Everyone turns to Di. Who look at me, questioning.

My eyes widened. Someone did hear… "Oh I don't know why-" Tears over flowed. They ran down my cheeks. "huh?" My smile was plastered on my face. "I wonder why these happened!" I started to fake laugh as I rubbed them away. "I don't know why-"

"Allen?" My fake smile fell at the sound of Di's voice. "I don't…" My voice trailed off as a sob escaped my mouth. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed into them.

I heard Tyki and Road whip around and start to yell at Di. I heard the twins shooting there guns off and Lulubell hissing. It was so loud…

"ALLEN!" I froze as Di screamed over the noise. Everything went silent.

"Allen… Why do you think I'm going to leave?" I froze. I started to mumble something through my hands. Di stepped closer. "Allen!" Cold hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. My eyes were as wide as they could get.

Road jumped on Di's back and started to pound on it, screaming 'meanie'. Di didn't seem fazed.

His cold face softened. "Allen… please…" I watched his. I choked on a sob. "Because… BECAUSE YOU HATE ME!" I screamed as I yanked my wrists from his hold and backed my back as far as I could up against the couches hard back.

Di's arms fell to his sides. "Allen… I don't hate you… Why… why would you think that?" I pull my knees into my chest. "Because… You've been avoiding me for a month… and I felt bored and sad today so I went to the music room and I found you, and I tried talking to you… but… you were so cold to me... and… and when I reached out to you… to maybe get you to stop it… you told to leave… and…and… did I do something wrong?"

I buried my head in my knees. "If I was mean, you could have told me… If I wasn't caring enough, I can be. You've been there for me when I needed you most… and I haven't done the same for you… your always there to comfort me, and to save me… and I haven't done any of that for you! Was I to selfish…? Was I not caring? Was I mean? If I did something wrong… I can fix it!" My head leaves my knees and fresh tears are already staining my cheeks. "Just… Just don't leave me Di… because if you left me… I wouldn't be able to handle it!"

A new wave of sobs roll over me in a wave. "I'm sorry… so… so…Sorry…" I rest my forehead on my knees. I hear my family sniffling, the twins and Millenie sobbing along with me.

The couch cushion dips under someone's weight next to me.

I feel cold arms from that side wrap around me and pull me over into their cold lap. "I'm not leaving you Allen. I couldn't EVER leave you. You are my one and only family." Di's voice (when he's not singing) sounds like heaven to me. He softly shh's into my ear. I wrap my arms around him as he tightens his grip on me.

My loud sobs soon disappear and the only thing left is my soft breathing.

The sobbing from my family disappears also and is replaced by whispered 'd'awws' and 'why does Di get all the hugs?!' and 'shut up Tyki!'.

I let go of Di and lean my back into his chest. His arms still wrapped around me. "I'm not going to leave any time soon. Okay Allen? I'll always be here."

I smile at the thought. "Okay~" I mew out as I slowly fall back into a deep and warm sleep. Surround by my family.

I wake up again. I lean off of Di and look at my sleeping family surrounding the couch. "Allen, you awake?" I nod my head. It was great that Di's not going to leave me, not even when I'm sleeping. "Hey… wait…" I know hes never going to leave me… but he never told me why he was so cold… and what was he hiding in the music room? "Hey, Di?"

"hmmm?" I turn around so I was facing him. "Di… why were you so cold? And what were you hiding in the Music Room?" Di tenses for a second before he relaxes. "Well… I guess it can't be helped…" I quirk my eyebrow up at him as he pulls something out of his joker hat.

He plops a few music sheets in my lap. "I wanted to surprise you with a whole new song that I wrote on your birthday."

"but Di… you know I don't like celebrating my birthday…" Di smiles. "I know but that's why I made this song. I wasn't going to do cake or anything, just a song. But Anyway, that why I didn't tell you about the room. Because I knew if you found out about it you would go there all the time and then I wouldn't be able to make the song." I nod my head, understanding the whole thing.

"T-tha-thanks… Di…" Di showed a surprised face at my stuttering and blushing face. The surprise-ness of his face soon turned into an over barreling happy face. "Your Welcome!" He almost yelled as he wrapped me into a rib-crushing hug. "C-cant… c-c-cant… br-breath…" As I say this, my breath leaves and everything went black.

I didn't wake up till the next week or so… but… when I woke up, when I first opened my eyes to the void-of-a-ceiling, there was Di's smiling face.

When I talked to Road later on that day, she said that Di never had left my side, not even for a second. She said that he hadn't slept the whole time. He had fed me and taken care of me. She said that he wouldn't let any of the Noah even enter the room.

The only thing I heard from what she had told me was…

…Was that he never had left my side… Not even for a second.

* * *

**This one was all about Di and Allen bonding near the time when Allen first came to the Ark. Hope you enjoyed~! Oh, and guess what? MY FIRST STORY THAT HAD 3000+ WORDS IN IT! WHAT Now?! **

_~Love Dino_


	20. Chapter 20: Inside The Ark ---3156 Words

**Hello my lovely babies. What have you guys been up to? Wow, really? That's so cool!**

**Okay, so here's my 20****th**** story :D I'm really excited about a lot of things~**

**Also, these few stories are so full of awesome that there each 3000+ word~**

* * *

Chapter 20: Inside the Ark

As the smoke finally disappeared. I saw the scene.

Earl was holding an unconscious Di by his collar. I lurch out of Skinn's arms with the last of my strength and ran over to Di. Earl sets him down on the ground, walking past Di and I. "DI!" I scream as I wrap him up in a hug. "I thought you had left me! I thought you…" I stop myself from saying the last words. Because I knew if I said it out loud, it would just make it real. And I didn't want that.

As I held Di I turned around so I could watch the Earl. I sat down with Di in my lap.

Millenie was still going after Lenalee but Lavi had started to jump around with her and Yu was trying to defeat the Earl. But really, even if Yu acts like this, he's not even close. I glared hard at the battle. Until I heard a soft groan from Di.

"Di? Shhh, its okay Di…" I place my free hand on his cheek, trying to sooth him, as I touched it, I jerk my hand back. Something about him… it felt… weird.

"_It's time to go my family." _The voice was Millenie, talking through our minds again. As I looked back over at him, he was standing on the Lero-Sword. He was to far away for me to actually hear what he was saying, but probably something about he will see them soon if they survive.

Millenie then raises his hands above his head and forms a Dark Matter ball and throws it at the exorcists, creating a giant cloud of smoke.

As this happens, Road's door opens under me. "Wha…?" I scream as I fall in, clutching at Di.

As I fall through the space like darkenss, I spot Millenie, he Pushed the twins through one door, saying something about cross and Lulubell before he floated over to Tyki and Skinn and grabbed them both, he then turned and floated over to me, he shoved Di into a different door and grabbed me.

I watched Di as he disappeared. I trusted the Earl enough to not question him, so I jumped up onto Millenie's shoulder and sat on them as he walked into a door.

As we appeared on the other side, we were in a very beautiful place. Everything was white except for the spots of green plants and the giant bright blue-sky overhead.

Millenie started to drag Tyki and Skinn behind him as I started to hum while playing with Millenie's hat.

Tyki lit up one of his deadly cigarettes and breathed some of it in. "Why did we leave so early Earl? That girl was probably the heart…" I rolled my eyes at Tyki's stupid question. As I opened my mouth to answer the Earl started to complain about how much Skinn and Tyki had grown.

"Allen!" I turned my head around towards the familiar voice. "Road!" I jumped off of Millenie and used my innocence to make my way up to Road.

She wrapped me in a giant hug. "Allen! How have you been?" I laugh as I hug her back. "I've been great! What about you? You having fun with making this Ark?" She smiles. "As long as I get my candy afterwards." I smile back.

As I let go of Road, she makes a funny face. She jumps down and heads towards a green plant.

I jump down after her. "What is it Road?" She stares at the plant for a little bit longer before she pokes its leaves. The leaves turn white before they turn into a light blue. "What…" She shrugs her shoulders before she runs up to the Earl. I stare at the plant for a second or two before I follow.

"Millenie, what happened? Why do you look so mad and sad?" Road asked as I glanced at Millenie's face. "Because Allen's 'pet' got in my way…" My eyes widen. "He's not a pet!" I cross my arms. As my mad state slowly slumps and my face grows sad. "I don't know why he did that… but all I know is that when I touched him… he didn't feel like Di…" I could feel their eyes on me.

I smile. "Lets go home, okay?" I jog a little in front of everyone. "Wait Allen, were not going home just yet." I slow my jog down into a full stop. I slowly turn around. "Why…?" I ask, my voice full of childish-ness. "because we're going to play with the exorcists some more!" Road ran over and glomped me. "Really?" I smile as she giggles. "Okay… but…" I try to think of something to ask.

I don't know why… have you ever felt that feeling? When you just _feel_ like you _have _to ask something, but cant think of anything? It was such an annoying feeling.

"What is it Allen?" I glance at Roads face, and then her empty hand. "Oh… oh! Uh… Where's Lero? I saw him in his sword form but…" As I look back at Millenie, his big always-there-smile changed just a tad to make it look crazed.

Millenie turned towards Road. "Now my child~!" Road smiled and waved her hand in the air.

As she does this, Millenie walks over to a door, opens it, and enters. Road and I follow.

As we entered the door, it led us to a nice looking room.

As I looked around, it reminded me of Roads _very_ old room. "You will sit in here. If you see anything _interesting_ you may go out and _play_ with it~! Other than that, please sit tight." I watched as Millenie left Tyki, Road and me in the room and left with Skinn.

I sat on a chair and watched out a window. "Well… this is boring…" I looked out the window.

Where we were before we entered this room, we where on the first level of the floating city. But as I look out the window, we were now on the third level, near the center. As I look out the window again, the scene had changed and now it was like I was watching the exorcists on live TV.

As I watched, Tyki came up next to me. "Well… it looks like its time for my job~" Tyki turns into his human form and pulls a key out of his pocket. "Tyki… what's that?" Tyki moves and starts to climb through the window. As he disappeared, he soon reappeared right next to Lavi in the windows view.

Even though the video had no sound, I watched with all interest as two of the exorcists recognized Tyki's human form.

As I watched, I soon got bored.

"Road… Why is it so boring? Why can't it be interesting? Why can't I have fun?" I grumble as I get off my chair and walk over to Road.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a hug. "Allen?" I smile to myself. "I missed you Road… I missed Di… I missed Tyki… I missed the twins…" I was naming names, I was waiting to see what name Road reacted to.

Because this 'secret' had gone on long enough. It was something to do anyway.

"I missed Skinn… I missed Millenie… I missed Lulub-" Road flinched in my arms.

I stepped away from her. "Road… why are you keeping secrets from me?" I frown, my face turns sad. "I thought… I thought my own family would trust me… but all you guys are doing is keeping secrets! I… I thought I was fin-… finally apart of the family!" I lower my head down and bawl up my fists by my sides.

I let tears slip down my face.

"A-Allen! You are apart of our family! We do trust you!" Road reaches her hand out. As it nears me, I smack it away.

I jerk my head up. "Then why do you keep secrets!?" I turned away from her. "Allen… I…" I slowly turn back to her. She moves up to me and slaps my face. Hard.

"Stop with your stupid acting! Its annoying!" I freeze, blinking, before I burst out laughing. "S-sorry! I'm just so bored!" I smile.

I'm glad that Road could tell my fake emotions from my real ones.

But I was not happy that she was still keeping a secret from me.

As I glance at Road again, I hear the turning of the doorknob. I turn around, almost waiting for an exorcist to walk through.

As it opens, Road's face brightens. "Welcome h-!" Her smiling face dims as Tyki walks through. "Tyki~!" I call out as I run over to him and hug him. "Allen! Hey." I could hear Road huff behind me. As I turn my head, still holding Tyki, I stick my tong out towards Road.

Road scoffs and turns towards the window.

"Hey… the exorcists left their friend behind to fight Skinn…" I let go of Tyki and walk over to Road. "They think leaving their friend behind to die is being nice? There stupid…"

As Tyki sits down on the chair across from the chair Road just sat in, I jump in his lap. "Road… Do you think Skinn will have to revert to his Noah's form? You know… the lightning one?" Road looked at me. "No exorcist can compare to Skinn's wrath. The only way he would revert to that is if he was to sucked into the fight." I nod my head. "I guess so…" I looked towards the window over Roads head.

I had a retching gut feeling the Skinn was in trouble, or hurt. But again, like Road said. No exorcist can stand up to Skinn's wrath.

"Allen… you okay?" I glance at Tyki. "I'm fine! I'm just super duper bored~" I giggle as Tyki smiles goofily.

"Well… I guess we can go and hang up at the center… since there's nothing else to do…" I grin at the offer Tyki said. "Of cou-"

"No, we have to stay here!" I shoot a daggers at Road, but they soon soften. "But I'm so bored~!" I jump off of Tyki and start to twirl around the room. "Cant we just go out for a lit-"

My spinning stops as my stomach churns. I slowly turned towards the window. "Allen…?"

I started to go into a cold sweat. I walk slowly towards the window.

I look at the map that held the Noah rooms. I saw many solid green dots heading towards the Twins room, and I saw a green blinking dot near the Entrance, close to the other exorcists… and then… I saw one… purple dot blinking, close to the lone blinking green dot.

"R-Road… is blinking good… or bad?" I heard Road huff. "Bad, duh~!" my eyes widen as the purple and green dot start to fade. "N-no…" I raise my hand up to the purple dot.

I wanted to grab it… to save it… I wanted to hold it in my hands… but I couldn't… because the purple dot soon disappeared along with the lone green dot… and the whole room…

My knees buckle as my stomach snatches in pain. "Allen!?" Tyki and Road move by my sides.

I close my eyes, chocking back the sobs that escaped my mouth. I let the tears fall though. I couldn't stop them. "Allen wh-" I saw a tear drop from Roads chin. "Oh Earl…" Her eyes close. Other than the tears running down her face… it almost looked like she was sleeping. As I turned to Tyki, he had a glove held up to his eye, his face written in surprise.

"I… Skinn…" A sob escapes my mouth. "I'm so sorry Skinn…" I whispered out.

I was apologizing for many things… I was saying sorry for taking his candy… I was saying sorry for trying to tell him he wasn't sweet… I was telling him sorry for hitting him when he got close… I was saying sorry for sometimes not… not being s-sweet… around him… I was… I was saying sorry for not being with him when he passed… I made a promise with him… and I never for filled it.

I slowly get up from the ground and lean onto the windowsill.

I watch as the dots start to move further into the Twins room. I sniffle a bit. "Do you think they will make there way to the center?" I frown as silence answers me.

I heard slight scuffling as Tyki and Road sat back down.

As I watch the dots, they start to act like pinballs in the small room.

"Can I just VISIT the twins? Please? I wont interfere… that much! And they wont find out about my innocence! Please Road, Tyki?" I turn around, facing them, showing them a puppy face. They keep looking away, and then back at my face.

Soon Tyki huffs and Road looks like she's about in tears. "Fine! Go play with the Twins!" Road screems, puffing her cheeks out, I smile and cheer. "Thank you guys!" I run over and kiss Road and then Tyki on their cheeks.

I run back over to the window. "Bye-bye!" I yell as I stick my hand into the room.

It starts to suck me in, and soon my body is then in the room with the Twins. "Jasdevi!" I call out as I look around the room. There was a giant ball of keys flying around on the platform, Jasdevi was nearing in on a non-moving Lenalee and there was a giant gunk monster attacking Krory.

As I took a few steps Lero flew over to me. "Allen! You're here!" I smile as I grab Lero's handle and lean him on my shoulder. "yep! I came to play!"

I heard a shrill scream as Lenalee was shoved into one of Jasdevi's bubbles.

I ran over to them. "Twins!" They looked at me and smiled. "Allen! You've come to play?" I laugh. "Uh-huh! Just with you guys!" They cheer and wrap their arms around my shoulder; still sticking there guns to each other's heads.

"LET ME OUT!" the three of us whipped around towards Lenalee. She was attacking the bubble. Devit glared. "Shut up! We could care less about the rest of you!" Devit turned all the way around towards the bubble. "The only one we care about now is our brother! He came to play just with us!" I smile as Lenalee showed a surprised face.

Lenalee soon glared back and punched Devit through the bubble.

He land on his butt as I start to laugh. But I soon quiet down while Lenalee talked.

"You two treat human life as if it were your toy. You're nothing but children. Even though you're about the same age as us, you try to act so cool, like idiots. All you do is mess around like little kids. Compared to Allen, who knows the value of life, you two are nothing! You don't disserve to call him brother, you don't disserve him! He probably doesn't even love you!" I blink before I start to laugh again. The Twins stomp over to the bubble.

"We know we don't disserve him! But he's kind enough to let us be with him! He's kind enough to teach us! He's kind enough to forgive us! He's kind enough to love us! So don't go around saying who disserves who!" I smile as I neared the bubble and the Twins; I pat their backs and smile at them before I push past them. I look up into the bubble. Lenalee nears the bubble wall closets to me. She smiles at me.

"Lenalee. Do you think that I don't treat human life like my dear toy? Do you think that I'm not childish? Do you think we're about your age? Do you think I don't have fun and mess around? Do you think I know the true value of life other than my families? Do you think that you disserve to stand up for me? Do you think that you disserve to even look at my family or me? Do you think that I care for you?" I smile darkly up at her.

"Because Lenalee… I know that I treat human life like my dear toy. I know that I am childish. I know that we're nowhere near your age. I know that I have fun and mess around. I know that I don't know about the true value of others lives other than my own family. I know that you don't disserve to stand up for me. I know that you don't disserve to look at my family or me. I know that I don't care for you… because if I did… I wouldn't have left you in that black bubble. I know that I don't care for you… because I wish that you were STILL in that black bubble." I glare at her. "Why cant you just die like the other good little dead people?"

Her face turns horrified. I turn away from her and childishly run up to the mess of the place.

I might have accidently asked my shadows to attack the exorcists that had escaped the Twins trap.

"I FOUND IT!" everyone stops what they were doing and turn towards Lavi's voice. "I FOUND THE KEY!" The twins scream as the doors open. I watch as my shadows move into the door. I turn and smile at the Twins. "Whelp! Its time for me to leave. Kill 'em off, 'kay guys?" They start to sing there combine song as I walk towards the doors.

I jump up on the rim. "Bye-bye! See you later!" I say as I fall backwards into the white light.

* * *

**Okay~ There we go~ fun fun!... I don't really now what else to say… uh… well… this summer I'll try to update as much as I can, but I have so much parties and birthdays and friends do go to and see! I'll try my best! Love you~!**

_**~Love you~**_

_**Dino**_


	21. Chapter 21: Left behind ---5888 Words

**OMG Its summer break~ YAY! I get to go swimming, and, and I get to not go to school~ and I get to write a lot~ and… and other stuff… Oh… and I MIGHT end the story soon. Not just a cut off, don't worry! But some stuff will happen that might come to the ending! I will be making (maybe) another AllenxNoah story after this one~ Tell me if you do want me to make another one!**

Chapter 21: Left Behind

As I excited the white light, I fell from the roof of the center.

I flail in the air as I fall on the ground. I hit it hard. "Ow…"

I lay for a moment, trying to get over the pain that was flowing through my body.

As I un-crumple and stand up, I look around at the empty place.

No one was here. No Lulubell, No Millenie, No Road, No Twins, No Tyki… I was secretly hoping that I would find Skinn in this room, but by the looks of the empty room I was out of luck. Skinn was still gone…

I sigh out loud as I call out a few shadows. "Lets make the exorcists feel welcome! Shall we…?" The shadows move and form a long dinner table, coloring themselves so they looked like a real long dinner table; similar to the one we have in our Ark.

I smile as I move and sit in the head chair. I place my elbows on the table and hold my head up with my hands. "Do you guys think that they will make it all the way up here?" The shadows shake. "Yeah… probably…" I move my hand and swipe the air in front of me.

The same map that was in the window showed in front of me.

There was a big slightly blinking purple dot in front of a regular blinking green dot. "So they left behind another friend? … I thought they were supposed to be nice."

I watched as the room started to crumble. My eyes widen.

I move to get out of my chair to save the twins, but the voices of exorcist stop my movements.

"No…" I start to walk farther from the chair.

"Do you think Krory and Kanda will be fine?" I move and sit back down in the chair… they were close… "Allen!" I turn my head to see Road running towards me as Tyki walks up behind her. "R-Road…" I look back at the Twins room. It was crumbling around them.

I look back at the door that the exorcists were about to enter from. "Road… the Twins…" She looks at the map. "Oh…" She snaps her fingers. In an instince, the purple dot in gone. The room collapses, taking the exorcist with it. "There safe?" Road nods her head, smiling.

I watch as the exorcist burst through the door.

"Hello exorcists. Care to join us?" Tyki sat down in the chair next to me while Road hung onto the top of my chair.

I noticed that the group was different then I once thought I was. There was a human with Lenalee and Lavi, but also Marie had joined them. "I've grown so hungry while you guys got to play… I bet you guys are hungry as well. Sit! Enjoy the food!" I smiled again. I knew they weren't stupid. But if one of them were, they would be poisoned because the food is made out of my shadows. And you can't eat a shadow, can you?

"We don't have time to eat." Lavi glared as I laughed. "You don't have time at all. Look outside, the views amazing huh?" They gave me questioning looks as the peered out.

All that was left was the small center. Of course, they all gasped in shock. Thinking that they had just touched the ground mere seconds ago. Road snapped her fingers, making the door the exorcists just came through disappear.

"Won't you sit?" I smile again as they glared at me. The first one to sit at the other end of the long table was Lenalee. She stomped over, glaring at me the whole time as she sat roughly, slamming her hand on the table.

I flinched at the sudden pain she had brought my shadows. I smile sheepishly at her. "Won't you stop being so aggressive? You might mess up the poor table!" She 'humph's as the other exorcist take the empty chairs that were near Lenalee.

"Isn't it nice?" They all turned their heads towards me. "What? The views nice, Roads door is at the very top, all ready, oh! And were all gathered here! I mean, every other place is already destroyed…" Lenalee started to fidget.

I looked around the table. Krory and Yu were gone.

My face hardens. "So you left Yu and Krory behind? That's so mean…" Lavi glares harder. "They chose to sacrifice themselves for the great of good." I laugh. "uh huh…" more like they just made them fight so the rest could escape…

"So Allen… tell me… All of the Noah have powers, correct?" I smile. "Yep." Lavi grins a little. "Should I name them?" My smile softens. "Sure…" Lavi look towards Tyki. "Tyki's power is to move through anything, he can choose what he touches and what he doesn't touch, correct?" I nod my head. "Road's power isn't very clear. She can mess with your head and create dimensional doorways…" I could explain it… or I could just say that all he said was just her powers… I nod my head again. "Lulubell's power is shape shifting. And the Twins power is materialization." Wow… I guess I can't say that I'm that surprised… he IS a bookman after all… "Skinn, as of what I see, doesn't really have a power other than great strength and stupidity." Lenalee elbows Lavi. "Don't call his brother stupid!"

I smile. "He was quite stupid." Lavi's grin then turned into a frown. "Allen, all of each of their weird powers centers around one thing. Like, the twins, all of the powers seemed so random, but really it was just them turning pictures in their mind to life. If all of this information is true… then Allen, what is YOUR power?" I laugh.

I was the strongest Noah, my power reached thy power of the Earl! I don't have one power! I have two! Two is greater than one, Two is stronger, Two, is the mystery I keep from the exorcists. And plus, my two Noah's… and innocence? I can't be beat. "Allen, we can tell, just by your aura that you are strong. But we are yet to see barley any of your power!" I smile. "Dear Lavi, if I can beat you with that little amount of power…. Then why would I show you all of it if you cant even take it?" Lavi glares. "You will never find out my true power unless I tell you myself. I don't even think my family even knows. There's only one other person than myself that knows. And that's Di!"

Now, don't start calling me stupid! I told them Di's name because I knew that Di would never tell them! Duh.

"Di…?" I smile again. I glance at Road. She smiles and snaps her fingers.

Two screams are heard as the Human and Lenalee are trapped in a floating box. Lavi starts to run at me, but is stopped by Road.

Marie then gets up and also goes after me, as he whips his hands up, trying to wrap me in the iron metal, Tyki jumps in front of him, breaking the strings.

I get up and slowly walk through the two battles that were going on. I jumped onto the floating box that held Lenalee and the human and sat to watch the fights… well… fight. Lavi was trapped in one of Roads mind worlds, so Tyki and Marie were really the only ones fighting.

I watched in full amusement. "Allen!" I look down into the box. "Oh hey Lenalee!" I smile as I lean the front of my body off the box so that I was looking at her, but upside down.

"Lenalee! Don't talk to him! He's a Noah!" I smile again. "Aren't you listening to him Lenalee? I'm bad! Remember? I tried to kill you many times!" I smile as she bats his hands away. "I know. But still! Allen! Aren't you worried about you family?" I give her a questioning look. "Why would I be worried?" She frowns. "They will die Allen! Shouldn't you protect them!?" I frown. "The only family that's going to die is yours. Those exorcists can't stand up to Road or Tyki, and if they do then ill just beat them down. Duh." Lenalee rolls her eyes. "You can stop this whole fight! All you have to do is let us out and stop the Noah! Then you can let us leave and the fi-" I laugh.

"That's so stupid!" She looks innocently at me, I in turn, gave her the same look. "Who would miss watching exorcists die?" The human walks up to the box wall and smashes his fist where my face was. "Shut up you low life Noah!" I laugh. "And a human can say that to me? You're race is the 'low life'." He almost growls at me.

I lift my self-back up and sit on the top of the box.

Soon Tyki had Marie in a death hold. Lavi looked like he was about to break.

Lenalee even started to go insane and attack the box with her messed up legs.

"Lenalee… you cant break it with out activating your innocence…" I speak this to her, but without out breaking my stare with Lavi's cold body. He was flinching, as if he was being attacked.

"Road… you really are messing up that chi-" A knife appears in Roads chest. "R…Road?" Lavi breaks out of the box. "Enough!" He screams as he activates his innocence and brings the hammer crashing down. Fire explodes from under it, creating a giant snake like thing made out of complete fire.

"What?!" Lenalee and the human start to scream with joy towards Lavi as a second one joins the snake, they both head towards Road.

I wouldn't have started to worry if Road was in her normal state, but Road had a knife sticking out of her chest, a knife where her heart was. I've never seen Road bleed. EVER. So I don't know if Road is fine or not.

Road screams out as the fire nears her.

Not a 'omg its Allen' girly scream. But an 'I'm about to die' bloody murder scream. "Road!" I jump off the box and reach out my arm towards her.

As she turns to look at me, there was complete terror on her face as the fire snakes engulfed her. "NO!" I scream, I dive into the fire and grab Road.

The snakes move, there heads smashing into the ground, sending Road and me towards it.

I couldn't let Road die. I knew if I hit that ground, I would be fine. But the state Road was in… I… I didn't know if she would survive or not. And I'm not letting any other family die today. I wont let any family member die again!

"Crown Clown!" I scream out. As we neared the ground, my Black cloak wraps around us. I hold Road close to my body as the cloak stops our fall.

It slowly lets us sink towards the ground. I kneeled down on the ground, holding Road to my body, letting the cloak drape around us, protecting us from the fire. Under the cloak, I looked at Road.

In her human form, she looks pale, but now she looked sickly pale. I pull the knife from her body and throw it into the flames. I wrap my arms around her.

Lavi must have found her real form; he must have stabbed her real body. That's why she's hurt now…

The fire soon stopped, leaving us in the middle of the room.

I know I wasn't supposed to let them find out about my innocence. But damn it! I don't care if Millenie is mad at me! I had to save Road.

Tears are at my eyes now.

"What's that?" Stupid exorcists… always hurting my family… At least there own family pays for it.

I stand up, holding Road Bridal style. I turned towards the exorcists. I gently kiss Road on her forehead. "A-Allen?" As I move away from Road I turn and glare deadly at Lenalee. She staggers back.

Why does she talk to me? I hate when she says my name. It sends the shivers up my spine that only humans can make. "Road… you going to be fine… okay? We're all going to go home, and Millenie going to say 'good evening' and everyone's going to be there. Even the Twins and Skinn." Her head slowly moves up and down. Her bloody lips form a small smile.

The exorcists were now in a small group, watching me. I moved over to Tyki and handed him Road. "Wait here, ill finish them off." Tyki nods, sadness in his eyes. I guess he was worried for Road to…

I walk back over to the front of the exorcists.

My head lowers, hiding my eyes from them. I start to grit my teeth. "Do you think that you can just escape our traps, not die, and hurt my family? Do you think that you can just NOT DIE? Oh no… you WILL die, and you WILL die by MY hand!" My head jerks up, showing a Noah grin. "You don't have that power Allen! I could beat you with my hand tied behind my back! Just like Road, you guys look tough, but with our power you will just fall!" I grin wider. "But dear Lavi… you don't know my real power..." Lavi glares.

"Can Innocence destroy innocence?" Lavi's face changes. "Don't tell me…" I smile wider. "I have so much power, you wont be able to stand it! I have innocence! Innocence that is as powerful as a generals! It's beaten the sink! It's over 100! Then add that power, with my Noah… and I'm unstoppable!" I scream this and then started to giggle madly after it. I was so enraged that they had killed Skinn, almost killed Road, and tried to hurt Tyki and I? No… if I don't stop them now, then they will grow stronger and maybe beat my family. If I kill them now, I can show the order that there strongest exorcists, the ones that they thought would become generals, could be beaten.

"Clown…Belt!" The black coattail of my cloak shoot out, attacking the exorcists, grabbing Lenalee and the human, but stabbing at Lavi and Marie.

Marie raised his hands, making the metal strings lash out towards me. "That wont work…" The coattails slice through the strings. From behind me Lavi's hammer was coming towards me. "No~" as the singing notes leave my voice, the sound waves stop the hammer. "You have to try harder!" I whip Lenalee's upside down body towards me. "I've always hated you. You kept telling me that my family-" The hammer comes at me again. "Shadows~!" Shadows leap out and start to attack Lavi and Marie.

"…You kept telling me that my family was horrible, and that they disserve to die. Well guess what Lenalee? The only family that disserves to die is yours. But you can go first! Isn't that nice?" My coattail wraps around her throat. Her breathing soon starts to stop.

I turn towards the exorcists. "You all need to stop with this 'fighting to live' stuff. I mean… really… your not going to live at all. So why fight?" I grin as this only angers them. "Let go of Lenalee!" I glance at her tear filled face as she thrashes around. "Hmmm… Nope!" I use the coattails that weren't already busy to boost myself into the air. I used them as big legs as I jumped around, out of the line of fire.

I watch as Lavi struggles to get back up. "You need to stay done…~" I whisper out, aiming straight at Marie. He freezes for a moment…. Before he collapses on the ground. Lavi slowly walks over to Marie.

"Oh, he wont be getting back up Lavi." Lavi screams… something… at me before he slams his hammer on the ground. The same two fire snakes appear, aiming at me. "Stop with the fire already!" I grab the edge of my cloak and pull it across my body. As soon as the fire touches it, it turns to ice. The whole wavy body of the two giant snakes freezes. I move over to it and tap it, sending sound waves through it.

It cracks before crashing to the ground, covering the exorcists.

But the loud sound made me jump (don't laugh), making me drop Lenalee.

Everything became quiet. I looked around the room. The whole roof of the place was gone, and the floor had giant holes in it and was now covered in ice fragments.

I look to where Tyki and Road had been standing when the fight started… but they were gone.

I lower myself back down to the ground. "Tyki! Road! Where are you guys?" Silence answered me.

"Lero? Tyki? Road?!" There was a small high-pitched noise under an ice pile next to me.

I jump over to it and start to unbury the voice. "L-Lero?" The umbrella floated out, its eye-holes over flowing with tears. "Earl-sama…. Earl-sama!" I leaned back onto my knees. "Lero… where is Tyki and Road…?" Lero looked over to me. "They left through the door! They left me! Earl-sama!" They… left? But I told them to wait…

Maybe the Earl had called them back! Yeah, and now there just waiting fo-

Wait… the roof was… gone… the door!

I stood up and looked around the room, my eyes stopped on a broken golden crown.

There door was gone… how was I suppose to go home now…? Road was going to be out for at least a couple days, so she cant make a door. And this place is going to fall soon…

Is this the secret? Leave me behind? Was I not strong enough? Had I been so annoying that they left me? Was the sadness in Tyki's eyes for me… and not Road?

"Millenie…?" The shaking of the floating island made me scared. Was it about to fall?

I turned my head towards a cracking sound coming from the ground. "Wh…?"

Next to me, a giant hole opened up.

My Noah skin retracted and my innocence did as well as I crawled over to the edge of the hole. "Oh~ Couldn't stay away huh?" I froze.

That voice… oh no… I backed away from the edge as the exorcists started to go to the hole.

I flip over onto my hands and knees and started to crawl away. I was trying to hide in the ice as the same voice bellowed out. "Don't run~!" I turn my head around to see Cross on top of his innocence, waving at me.

Why, of ALL places, did he have to appear here? I thought I had killed him~! I slowly stood up. Cross looked around his surroundings. "Non of you come near me! I only keep beautiful things around me! And all of you are filthy!" I felt sick as the man neared me. "Please… just keep away! I am NOT in the mood…" Cross wrapped a arm around me. "I'm sure you'll be in the mood soon~" I felt the gagging feeling of vomit near my mouth. I ducked under Cross's arm. "You know I'm a GUY right?" Cross stops for a moment before he begins following me again. "That's fine! We can work it out!"

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! We're not working out ANYTHING!" I activated my innocence and used it to take me across the giant room, away from Cross.

Lavi went up to Cross. "General Cross…"

"What!?"

"That guy… he's a Noah…" Cross paused. "Really?!" Lavi sweat dropped. "Yeah…" Cross rolled his eyes. "Then why haven't you guys killed him yet?" It was my turn to sweat drop.

Cross turns and starts to unravel the chains around the innocence box. As the chains fall, the box opens, revealing the most beautiful Akuma-like monster I have ever seen. I moved over to the box and jumped onto the top of it. I sat down on it and watched as the women stepped out. "She's so pretty! What's her name? Is she an Akuma? I've seen Akuma like her… but they've haven't been that pretty!" Cross turns. "She's not and Akuma, she's innocence." I grumble. "Not fair…"

I glance at the exorcist kids. The only one of them that could fight was Lavi, and he was pretty beaten up… so if I hit them now…

A grin forms on my lips.

I aim five of the coattails at the group. I watch, as they were about to strike.

"Magdala Curtain!" The coattails ricashayed off of a bubble that is casted, the kids were then invisible.

My body froze, as beautiful music filled the air. I couldn't help but shiver in pure amazement. "W-wow… it's…it's wonderful!" I closed my eyes, listening to the music. As it stopped, I opened them, only to be met face to face with the end of a gun. "Judgment." The gun fired, I moved at the last second, moving my left arm up, letting the bullet bury inside in it.

The gun lowered, I laughed. "So close Mr. Cross! But innocence doesn't hurt Innocence!" Cross backed up. "Innocence? Aren't you a Noah?" I smile. "Yep! The first ever Noah… with Innocence! I'm gods mistake! I am part evil and part good. But my good and evil might be different than yours." Cross's face scrunched up into a glare.

He raised his gun again and fired five rounds. I jump around. Dodging the bullets that followed me. I finally found a giant shard of ice and made the bullets bury themselves into it.

"My bullets don't stop in till they hit their target." I looked back at the ice. Where the bullets had hit, there was a glowing seal over it. The bullets came flying back out, 3 of them hitting my left arm, the other two hitting my stomach.

I screamed out in pain. "Can't take two bullets?" I let the regeneration take over. The bullets fell out of my arm and stomach. I rolled my left shoulder back. "Oh… I can… just take's me a moment… ya know?" I grin. "Shadows…~" The shadows of the beautiful innocence and of Cross lifted off the ground, turning into 3-D black figures of them.

Every time Cross used something against my shadow, the shadow would do the same thing.

"Lets have the kids leave… shall we?" I waved my hand near the shimmering bubble. My coattails stabbed the ground all around it. The bubble soon disappeared, showing the three kids on the piece of rock starting to fall of the edge. Lavi looked at me as he shoved Lenalee to safety. Lavi reached for the edge of the cliff, to pull himself up…

…But the human had grabbed onto Lavi, pulling him over the edge. "Lavi!" Lavi shot out his hammer; it was small enough so Lenalee could grab it. But as she did, it broke in her grasp. "Lavi!" Lavi and the human, fell over the edge, into the nothing-ness under the small island.

Lenalee kneeled there, stunned by what had happened. I watched her.

Her face showed how I felt. She looked scared and lonely, she looked like she just lost her only light in the world.

Lenalee then stood up. "No ones… there…" She turned around and her eyes locked with mine. She smiled sweetly before she tipped backwards. She fell into the nothing-ness.

Why would she do that?! Had she really lost all hope?

…. Should that be me? No one was there for me… no one at all… even Cross was now falling off.

The bit of world left was a tiny piece only holding me. Everything around me was blue nothing-ness.

Was I really this alone? "Millenie! C-Come out now! T-The jokes over!" I laughed nervously to myself. I…I wasn't alone… everyone was just pranking me… I was just really stuck in one of Roads dream worlds…

I kneeled down onto the floating rock. I'm not suppose to be here! I'm suppose to be home with my family… I'm suppose to be sleeping by the fire!

"Millenie!"

I'm suppose to be at a party, celebrating about killing the exorcists!

"I'm not suppose to be here!" I screamed out, clutching my head. "Take me back! Take me home!" Tears were falling down my cheeks, dripping off of my chin and into the void under me.

Home… that was all that was on my mind. Road's colorful garden, Tyki's poker room, the Twin's creepy room, the warm living room, my room, the dinning room, Earl's room… everything! Just… I didn't want to leave it! I didn't want to never go back there! I want to live out my life there! Forever and ever!

I bawled my hands up into firm fists. I AM going to spend my life there!

The island I was on started to crumble.

I'm going to go to live as long as possible so I can stay with them! I DON'T CARE if they don't want me there! I will haunt all of them till they die!

I raised my head to the sky.

"**ARK REWIND!"**

What? Did you think I had to play a song or something? Psssh! No. I've had Nea for so long that just my voice can control this Ark!

Why I didn't use it sooner? Because Millenie told me to never use it unless he told me to! And he said NOTHING of using it… And I wasn't pissed then…

The pieces of the Ark started to float back up, they came up from the nothing-ness and returned to how it was before.

The pieces pieced together the model. The center was restored, the three levels and everything.

I stood straight up, watching everything. I watched as Lavi, the human, Lenalee, Cross, Yu, Krory, and Marie appeared in the center.

Wait… so when it comes back… everyone who died… will return!?

I stood up and started to run around the center. "Skinn! Skinn!" I ran around everyone, even when they had woken up and started to watch me.

"Skinn! Come on out!" I fished around in my pocket.

I always kept an extra piece of candy in it, just in case Skinn flipped out. "I-I have candy! Come on! Please?!" I soon stopped running. "M…maybe he's in his room… yeah…" Hope was soon draining from me. I started to move to the edge of the center, to jump down to the level of Skinn's room.

"Allen?" I froze. I whipped around. "Would you shut up Lenalee!? Why do you talk to me!? Just go kill yourself again!" after my yelling, she didn't even seem fazed, she even started to walk towards me.

"Lenalee!" I glared at her, but her smile and movement never stopped. I jumped over her and ran to the other edge and looked behind me, she had turned around and started to run towards me. "Stop it! I hate you! Go away!" I started to run around the center, trying to get away from Lenalee. The exorcists just sat and watched.

My Noah skin wasn't out, and my innocence wasn't out either.

I turned around again, only to find Lenalee in my face.

I moved my hand and back handed her face. "_**GO AWAY!"**_ I screamed again, but this time the Ark reacted and made a wall, separating Lenalee from me. "Allen~!"

"Stop! Go the fuck away!" I heard more feet stumble over to Lenalee. "Why are you chasing him?"

"Were just playing~!" I jumped on top of the wall. "Just playing!? Fuck you! Why couldn't you be the only one that stayed dead?! You didn't die for a noble cause like the others! You just killed yourself because you were 'lonely'! If I hadn't brought the Ark back, all of you would be dead!" I turned away from them. "Anyway, you guys can just starve or something, I have to go find Skinn." I know I didn't have the right to yell at the reason Lenalee killed herself. I even had thought of that option for myself during it.

As I moved to jump off the wall, I was stopped by a different voice.

"Skinn's dead." I turned to see that Yu had spoken. "He DIED, its different. He's alive now, just like the rest of you." Yu glared at me. "Then why isn't he up here?" I glared back. "Because he's not a disgusting human. He's just in his ro-"

"No. He's Dead." Tears were forming in my eyes. "No. HES NOT!" Yu shook his head. "He's dead, I killed him." I froze. "Skinn's not dead, he's not as weak as a stupid human!" I lower my head. "Why cant you all just die? Why do you fight so hard?" I sat down on the wall watching them. I wanted to know their answer… I wanted to know why they kept fighting even when it was so easy just to give up.

"Why do you fight? Wouldn't it just be easier to end all of your pain you get from fighting us?" I looked them all in the eyes.

Lenalee smiled at me. "Because Allen, we all have something special that we hold dear that we want to hold on to forever… and if we died… we wouldn't have that anymore… would we?" I nod my head slowly, processing her answer. "Yeah… I guess… but don't you guys feel so much pain? We hurt you every time we meet, we kill you guys… we hurt you family… don't you feel so put down by that? Don't you just want to… give up? I mean… if I was put down as much as you guys, I don't think I could handle it…"

Lenalee just kept smiling. "Yeah… we do feel a lot of pain, but we push through to save our loved ones and friends. We all have horrible pasts, these pasts push us to save other from the pain we felt." I nod my head. "See… Allen… one thing I think you don't really understand… one thing that could have helped you if someone had explained it to you before…" I look at her, she was looking at me, but nervousness was written on her face, she was biting her bottom lip so hard that blood started to show.

I looked in her eyes and smiled a bit, telling her to continue. "Allen, I had a friend, he was very dear to me. One day… he died, he wasn't very known through out, but… so many people showed up to his funeral, many people who didn't even know him cried at his funeral. I had thought that the whole world was this horrible place… filled with horrible people. But at that moment… I realized that the world wasn't that bad. No matter how much bad there is in the world there are always people who care."

I sit there, watching her smiling, watching the people around her smile up at me… as if I hadn't just tried to kill them, as if I hadn't yelled horrible things at them.

Sadly, I didn't care for her reasoning. Because she might think that there are people in this world who care, but for me… there isn't, and if there is… then where were they when I was almost battered to death? Where were they when I sat by the roads, crying and sobbing for my life? Where were they when I was about to be murdered?! Where were they when I needed something… something warm… warm in my life…?

No… no matter what she says. This world IS a horrible place filled with horrible people. I've lost hope for this world long ago, and it cant be fix… I've lost my love for this world, and no one can change that. Not now, Not ever. Maybe… Maybe when I was a kid, when everything was new and Mana was there. But Not Now.

"Well… that's a nice THEROY… but I will have to say its wrong." Lenalee looked at me and smiled sadly up at me. "Allen… then why is it that you fight to hurt us so much? Why is it that you wont except our hand? Why is it that every time I offer you a kind warm place… that you say no?" My eyes widened. "Offered me a warm place? All you did was say 'lets come to my home filled with people who tried to kill you for your whole life. Oh! But don't worry, no one will kill you for staying with that terrible disgusting family of yours, because you know, they didn't SAVE YOUR LIFE or anything'." I rolled my eyes.

"Lenalee… you know that I'm a Noah, correct?" Lenalee gave me a questioning look as she nodded her head.

I glared at her as I jump down in front of her. I leaned my face right in front of hers. "THEN WHY THE HELL WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! I'm a Noah, I can't be turned to your side! Do you NOT understand?!" Lenalee stumbled back at how loud I had screamed.

I jump up back onto the wall. I glare at all of them one last time before I grabbed the floating Lero that had stayed quiet through the whole conversation and jumped off the center. I heard the exorcist scream my name from behind me, but of course I ignored it.

I ran across the roofs of the small buildings until I came to one building that was glowing pink.

I jumped down to the ground in front of it. The building was very small, almost a shack. Its door was wooden and looked like it was about to fall off its hinges.

I smile warmly to myself. "Road…" I slowly walk up to the door and grope the doorknob. I was feeling doubt about entering the small building but… I had already decided that I was going to tract those basterds down until they accept me into the family… again…

"…Now I'm pissed…" I mumble to my self as I grip the doorknob tightly, crushing the metal slightly and I whip the door open, ripping it clean off its hinges. I let the door fly off and I start to walk into the glowing pink doorway.

**HOLY CRAP! Longest chapter EVER… well… not EVER… just… MY EVER. Okay! I wont be posting for like… a week because I'm going to Florida and I wont have Wi-Fi. If I some how get it, I'll post a chap! Anyway, I hop you all loved it! **

**LOVE YOU ALL SO FRIKEN MUCH!**

_~Love Dino_


	22. Chapter 22: Egg-y ---5721 Words

**I just came back from Florida~! I stayed longer than I thought I would… but it was awesome~! I wish I lived there… but I'm happy anywhere as long as I can write and as long as I can talk to you guys~!**

Chapter 22: Egg-y~

I walked through the glowing pinkness, clenching and unclenching my fists. As I went further and further in, the pinkness started to fade into a dark, dark black. At the end of the darkness was a single glowing white door.

Of course, I rip open the door and enter the room on the other side.

It was my living room in the ark… well, the new ark, because all the furniture was moved around and the ark that I was standing in had that… new… smell.

"Allen~!" Road ran over and tackled me. But instead of letting her shove me to the ground. I pick her up off of me by the collar of her shirt and set her next to me. I stared coldly at the living room. "Allen…?"

My whole family was in this living room, not noticing their last family member finally come home.

Tyki was on the couch with his reading glasses reading a book, the twins were in the corner near the big black piano playing with toys I had gotten them over the years, Lulubell was in her cat for drinking away at a small saucer of milk, and Millenie was sitting at the piano, looking over music sheets.

I stared at everyone with a cold, lifeless, look. But this got no ones attention. "I'm home." I state as I walk further into the living room, Road trailing behind me.

Tyki glanced up from his book. "Oh Allen! What took you so long?" As I passed him a punch his head, making sure to leave a big giant red bump. "Oi Allen!" I glanced at him with a look that could kill, Tyki got the message and left the whole thing alone.

I kept walking until I reached Millenie. "Millenie." I tapped his shoulder. He turned towards me. "Oh Allen! Your back! How nice is that?" I smile, trying to hold down the twitch that had grown in my left eye. "Y-yeah… anyway Millenie. Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" Anything that involved killing exorcists would be prefered…

Millenie looked at me before staring at the ground, his eyes lost I thought. "Well… You and Lulubell can go retrieve the egg. Cross some how had taken it while you had been gone." Been… gone? I just saw cross like… 2 minutes ago. "How did cross manage that? He was just waking up from a nap about 2 minutes ago." Millenie laughed. "Did you happen to travel through a bright pink tunnel?" I nodded my head. Millenie laughed harder. "Allen, that tunnel, to you, takes about two minutes to cross, to everyone else it's about a month." I stared wide-eyed. "Ehhh! Really?!" Millenie nodded his head. "Oh… So cross stole the egg… and…?"

Millenie's grin grew bigger. "I need you and Lulubell to retrieve it. And maybe make more of those skulls while you're at it." I nodded my head. "When do we go?"

Instead of Millenie answering, a women's voice sounded behind me. "Right now." I whipped around to she Lulubell back in her human form. "Hey Lulu." Her face hinted a smile. "We will need to sneak into the order. No big shows." I smile. "Okay!" Lulubell started to walk away from me, motioning towards me to follow. When I close again, she glanced at me. "I will need you to get your hands on a Branch Head, knock them out, and bring them to me." I nodded my head. "Um. Yeah… but how will I know who they are?" She glances at me from the corner of her eye. "They wear a long white coat with silver linings and cross." I nod my head. "Does it matter which one I get for you?" She shakes her heard as Road's door opens in front of her. She opens the door and walk through, I of course follow her.

When we step out, were in front for the order. "Today all of the Branch Heads will be gathering here, to talk about the recent actions of us Noah. Mostly about you." My face beams. "They just can't get enough of me!" Lulubell rolls her eyes as she turns into a cat. "I'll wait here while you go get a Branch Head." I nod my head as I start to walk towards the place.

As I walked I started to activate my innocence. I jumped off the edge of the cliff and grappled my innocence to the under rock of the cliff. I started to swing myself over to the end of the cliff and swing myself up. I brushed myself off as I neared the wall of the order, I could hear faint talking from a window. I started to use my innocence to climb up the wall until I was right next to the window; I peeked in to see a tall, blond man wearing a long white coat with silver linings and cross.

"Why did I have to be called out now? I was busy. And who would want to talk about a new Noah? He's probably another one that is stupid and can be beat easily." What?! A stupid Noah!? Excuse you, but I have way more smarts about the whole entire world than a guy whose been raised up thinking innocence was good! I looked around the room to make sure no one was in side except for him. I brought my fist back and punched the glass.

Before the man could scream I pounced on him and covered his mouth. I let my Noah skin come out as I starred him in the eyes. "Who's the Noah that can be easily beaten?" I whisper in his face, smiling when he stares at me in horror. "Well good sir. I really don't like humans, who are very breakable, to say that I am weak. But… I can't kill you." I pick the man up and jump out the window.

As I avoid the flying golems, and the open windows line of view, I soundlessly make it back to Lulubell cat form. "Here Lulubell!" I smile as I set the man go, still holding his arm behind his back and my hand over his mouth. Lulubell studies him, asking me to turn him slowly around in circles.

After a moment of watching him, Lulubell turns back into her human form.

She stares at the man a little while longer before her skin starts to change, turning in a normal tanish skin. Her long black hair starts to shorten and turn blonde. Her eyes turn blue. Her body starts to grow and shrink. She soon was the mirror image of the man I was holding. "That… always frightens me Lulu…" I say, sweat dropping as she… I mean… he? Just smiles. "You may get rid of him now." I smile. "Sure thing Branch Mister!" I turn and run back to the same spot I had found him earlier.

I look around the spot until I see a small manhole. I smile to myself. "Hey mister… do you think if I squish you enough… that you'll fit?" His eyes grow wide as he starts to struggle.

Because my family might read this later, I will not describe what I did. Lets just say that the man finally fit into the 3x4 inch hole after a long period of screaming. Okay?

As I return to the spot Lulu had been, there was only a note left.

I pick it up. "Allen. I have already gone in. Please make yourself useful by returning to the eggs side without being noticed." I smile.

Would it be hard to get to the egg? Nope. Not when you have Akuma already inside of the building. I huff as I start to head all the way back to the same window for like… the third time.

I jump through the window and move out of the door. "Akuma babies, May y-" I cut my self off.

Would the Akuma come handy when I was trying to sneak over? I don't think so… Yes, they can help with the fighting… But I don't think for the hiding part. I shift over to the other Noah's abilities.

"Shadows~ Please come forth!" Soon, every shadow in the hall outside of the door was gathered in front of me. I smile to myself and crouch down to pet a very small baby shadow. "I just need a little break… You know? So may I hide in your shield?" The small baby nods his head.

I slowly step into the large shadow. The more I walk into it, the more I sink in.

When I was done, I was inside of the ring of shadows. All I had to do was float in the black abyss after telling the shadows to head towards the egg.

I could watch everything as I passed it. But just floating around in the black abyss, surrounded by my loving shadows while napping… was wayyyy better then spying on stuff that I didn't need to spy on.

So I reclined and put my arms behind my head and shut my eyes. I listened to the talking exorcists that walked the halls.

"Lets head to the science department now since my brother has to go to that meeting."

"Yeah. Oh! And when I went by there earlier, I think I heard someone talk about an 'egg'."

"An 'egg'?"

"Yeah… something like that…" I opened on of my eyes to see where I was. Instead of being in the science department, we were trailing Lenalee and Lavi.

"Babies… I think this isn't the way…" The baby shadow appeared next to me. "They are moving to the 'science department'." I stared at the baby shadow. "A-Allen…?" I smile as I wrap my arms around the shadow. "Your soooo cute!" I squeezed the little shadow in my arms as I rubbed my head on the shadow. "And last time I saw you, you couldn't talk that well! Have you been practicing!?" I felt the baby's head nod. I squealed as I squeezed the shadow more. "TO CUTE!"

I soon realized that I might squeeze the pore thing so much that it will pop… so I sadly set the little thing down. "Allen… we're here." I blink. Had I really lost track of time? I look out of the shadow, only to see the Akuma Egg.

The shadow moved behind the egg, out of site, letting me jump out of the shadow bubble and hug the egg. "I missed you~!" I wish the egg reacted like the Akuma… but sadly the egg sat there, cold, as it always was.

I peaked around the egg, trying to find Lulu. I needed to start the plan soon because these scientists were about to try to cut it open. This wouldn't work of course, but this might activate the egg's self-destruction. And I don't want that for my little eggy…

I looked around more, my eyes caught site of blonde hair, making me stop. I trace back my eyes until they land on the man that Lulu transformed into. A little brown headed man ran up in front of her… him… her?

I stared at her, waiting for her to look at me.

Finally her eyes met mine and she smiled at me as she stabbed the little man in front of her as she transformed back.

I smile. "**ARK TRANSFER!" **As I spoke these words, the new, solid black ark came up right behind Lulu. The only way in, and out, was blocked by the Ark. Lulubell looked down at the ground, smiling.

Which was another que for myself. "Akuma my darlings! Protect me from the horrible humans!" There was a slight pause, but before to long, before anyone could attack, every single level three that I had connected with came rushing in through the Ark. Millions appeared to protect me~!

…They came 'cause they wanted to, not because I forced them! They just love me too much! ...

As I watched the scene, Lulubell started to greet the people. I smiled as I jumped over next to her, bowing as I smiled at the humans.

"I am the Noah of Lust, Lulubell, who has the ability to shape shift. The meeting will be short, our goodbyes swift, but since Master says to greet you properly…"

I smiled as the number of Akuma entering increased. I grabbed Lulu's arm. "You want to see how Millenie's egg is doing… don't you?" Her face showed no emotion, but her arm started to shake. Whenever Lulu shook, it meant that whatever I had asked was to embarrassing for her to answer. I pulled her towards the egg. "See? Its fine! You came just in time to! If you didn't they might have exploded the pore thing!" Lulu froze. "I-I'm joking!" I nervously laughed as Lulubell neared the egg.

"Should I bring them in now? Since the Akuma has already gotten them all lined up…" Lulubell leaned her head on the egg as she nodded her head. "Master's egg…" I roll my eyes as she smiles.

Why did she like him so much? I mean, I like him… but not as much as Lulu…

I raise my hands as I faced the lines of people. "Skulls, the ones that keep the egg. Please step out and find your own." I bowed as the ark released short fat men. They all walked over and bowed towards me. "Allen." They said. I smiled at them as they turned and started to find their own kind.

I turned to the skulls. "The ones that are successful take through the ark. The ones who do not work just kill them." All the skulls nodded their heads as they continued their work.

I walked back over to Lulubell and jumped onto the top of the egg. I sat on it, moving my legs back and forth as I hummed to the sound of the nice electrifying sound that the skulls made when they made a new rookie.

As I sat, I felt… like I was supposed to be doing something… I jumped down towards Lulu. "Hey Lulu… nothings happening… no ones coming to stop us…" Lulu nodded her head. "I feel like… I'm supposed to be doing something… like fighting… but there's nothing TO fight…" Lulu nodded her head again. "Its like… I don't know how to explain it!" Lulu nodded her head. "Your not listening… are you?" She nodded her head again. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Lulu! Just ta-" I froze as the whole room rattled, my ears ere filled with a giant BOOOOOOOM sound.

I look over to a ball of smoke that had appeared. "Wh-?" A wall of needles excited the smoke, coming towards the egg and myself.

I froze. My ears were ringing. I have super human hearing… because I deal with Sound, okay? It usually doesn't bother me, and I can turn it off and on. But when I was just sitting around, I had it turned on because I wanted to listen to the electrifying noise. I didn't have enough time to turn it off when the boom happened. So I had frozen up because all sound had been taken from me.

I knew that I couldn't jump away, because then the egg would be hit. So I just… stood there.

But instead of myself getting hit with needles, two akuma had jumped in and covered me.

I glared at the Akuma. "Why did you do that!?" There mouths moved to answer, but I couldn't hear. I shook my head1q and covered my ears as the Akuma fell and died. I squeezed the palms of my hands against my ears.

I slowly let my hands come away from my ears. The sound slowly sunk back into my head, quiet at first, sounding muffled. But slowly and surely the noise came back, and I could hear again.

I looked around the room.

There was an old man jumping around, shooting needles at every thing he could. He managed to kill a couple of my Akuma, but he wouldn't last long. My akuma were getting annoyed… which wouldn't help the little old mans situation…

An Akuma that was carrying Lulu came down next to me. "Allen, be ready to fight." I nodded my head. "Also, inform Skull about our… time…" I nodded my head again as I made my way to the Skull.

"Allen." He bowed. I smiled as I nodded. "Please continue the process as long as you can. Me and Lulu will soon start to bring the egg back to The Earl." The man nodded as he turned to relay what I said to the rest. I then turned to the large group of Akuma. "Can you keep this up my beloveds?" They all yelled 'yes' as the dived in to meet the little old man. I smiled as I jumped onto the other shoulder of the Akuma carrying Lulu. I turned and leaned on his head, facing Lulu. "Aren't they just all soooo cute Lulu?" She glanced at me. "Not even slightly." I frowned. "So mean~!"

Lulu then turned her whole head towards me. "Begin Allen." I nodded my head as I stood up on the shoulder of the Akuma. I turned so that I was facing the egg.

"**Ark Teleport!" **A giant ark portal opened under the egg.

The old man froze as he watched. I smiled crazily. "WE'RE ALMOST THERE MILLENIE!" I screamed.

I looked at the old man, grinning ear to ear as he glared at me. "Can you take it old man?" I laughed.

"Brat!" My laughter was cut short as needles imbedded them selves in my back. I looked at them. "That hurt old man…" I glared at him. I reached around and pulled them out, dropping them on the ground.

Why couldn't my babies kill him? He was just some little old man who was close to dying! I glared at the ground.

If my level 3's couldn't stand up to one grandpa… then how will they stand to generals? Or YOUNG exorcists?!

"Allen…?" I whipped my head up to the worried Akuma's voice. I glared fully at him. "Allen… Are you mad at us?" I glared harder. "I'm mad at the bag of bones! Who does he think he is?! Killing my babies like its nothing! If I could I would go down there an-" A hand grabbed my shoulder. "Allen." I looked over to see Lulu. I wrenched my shoulder from her grip. "Yeah, yeah… I know…" I puffed out my cheeks as I crossed my arms and sat back down on the giant Akuma.

The Akuma that was in front of me came closer. "Allen…" I looked up. The Akuma had comic tears running down its face. "I'm sorry." I place my hand on it's cheek. "I didn't mean to yell. I'm just mad at the old man." The Akuma then smiles. "We fixed it Allen!" I give him a questioning look. The Akuma then moves to my side and points to a wall. The Akuma in front of it move to the side, to reveal a little old man, frozen on the wall. He was covered in some kind of grey substance. "Is he…?" The Akuma nodded its head excitedly. "Aren't you happy Allen!?"

I look at the Akuma next to me, and then the rest of them. "I'm so proud of my darlings!" they all cheered as I smiled warmly at them.

"You spoil them." I turn to Lulu. "I spoil them because they need to be spoiled. Everyone needs to feel over loved once in their lives." I turn around on the Akuma's shoulder and watch the tip of the egg disappearing in the ark with a bored expression. "Even you Lulu." I yawn as the tip of the egg disappears, I stand up. "Come on Lulu, Its about time we go. "

Lulu stands up and jumps into the portal. I turn back around to face the room. "Please take all Rookies into the Ark! Akuma, please kill any last survivors before you return!" The room screams a yes as I jump off of the big Akuma.

I walk out onto the middle of the portal and start to sink in. "See you again everyo-" A colorful box moves around me. Stopping myself from sinking any further. I yawn again as I sit in the box and look up towards the people making it. "Do you think this will hold?" I lay down in the box, not making a move to break it.

I was so tired all of a sudden… is it because I haven't slept in a long time? Probably…

I close my eyes as I curl up. Was it normal to be this tired during fighting? Maybe an Akuma was pranking me… and there special power is… making people tired? I don't know… I yawn again.

As I start to drift, loud screaming was heard. I sit up, open my eyes, and look around. "Time Record, Activate!" I turn to the hole in the wall. Marie was holding up Miranda on his shoulder. "Surrounded the target; Time Suction, Begin, Reverse!" Circles of light went into the portal. One stayed behind, circling around me.

I looked down to see the egg rising out of the portal.

How could she… when did she become so strong?! Why was-

"Couldn't stay away again I see!" I froze. That same voice… My eyes widened as Cross and the rest of the generals surround the egg, facing my Akuma. "C-Cross…" I back up to the edge of the bubble box. I poke the boxes side, using sound waves to shatter it.

I jumped down in front of Cross. "I'm so glad you came to save me! The Akuma have been at-"

"Save it." I frown. "I thought the meeting was interrupted!" Cross shook his head. "Oh come on!" I stomp my foot. I ran over to a women with a cute little monkey on her shoulder. "I'm so glad that all of the generals made it! The Akuma have been attacking fiercely!" I stare up at the women with pleading eyes.

Hey, you can't blame me! I just have a problem with trying to convince exorcists that I'm good. Since I didn't have my Noah skin out, and since I looked too young to be a Noah, it was usually easy.

I pouted up at the women. She just rolled her eyes. "They already know Allen." I stomped my foot. "No fair Cross!" I jumped back onto the top of the egg. "COMBINE!" I screamed as I jumped onto a near by Akuma. A cluster of Akuma's formed a giant one. "Attack!" I screamed again, signaling the giant one to near the generals.

As it got as close as it could, a General wearing a mask jumped up. He activated his innocence and jumped straight through the Akuma's mask.

My giant Akuma then exploded. I pouted. "You guys are soooo mean!" I said as the Akuma that I was sitting on floated in front of the Generals. "If that all, Allen?" Cross asked snidely. I smile back. "Nope!"

I turned to the Akuma. I let tears run down my cheeks. I began my act. "M-My Beloveds! The Generals… they… they are trying to kill me! Are…Are you going to let them kill me!?" I put my face in my hands and started to fake sobbing.

With out hesitation, every single Akuma in the room screamed- "NO!" They all started to fly together.

"The generals… Hurt Allen… Kill… Kill Them! Kill them!" They all started to scream as they combined. They all started to turn into giant Akuma. Soon, the room was filled with my darlings. "Save me my beloveds!" I screamed as they all started to rush towards the Generals.

I frowned. Why were my babies so weak all of a sudden? In a blink of an eye, each general had killed five large Akuma. "Why?" Even the Akuma I had been on was killed.

I hid in the pile of giant dead Akuma.

This was so annoying… I was getting… Mad…

"How dare…" I looked around the dead bodies, touching each and everyone with the tip of my innocence claw. Every time I did this, I would bring my finger down, cutting them. As I did this, I returned their souls to the happiest moments. Letting them pass away. "How dare…" The exorcists are the ones who are supposed to do this… Not me! Even though I don't care, I love seeing the beloveds that fought so hard for me off… but…

"How dare… they do this to my loved ones…"

"All…en…" I turned to see a giant Akuma, who hadn't been knocked out. "All…en…" I move over to him. As I touch him, I felt that he was about to evolve.

I leaned my forehead on the Akuma's eyeball. "I'm so proud of you." I whisper as I close my eyes. "All…en…" I move away from him and look around. I had to find a human body, and feed it to this Akuma.

Under a giant rock, I see an arm sticking out. Without moving, my innocence lifts the rock up and grabs the human. The human was barley breathing as I lifted his body up to the Akuma's line of sight. "Baby… can you just eat this last one… for me?" I moved the body, touching the eye of the Akuma with the human. The eye opens and grabs the human.

While the Akuma ate the human, I could hear everyone cheering as they thought that the battle was over.

Did they think that Noah would give up that easily?

I looked back over to the egg where Miranda was standing, I watched as water came up and attacked her.

We Noah, especially Lulu, don't like being put done by mere humans.

I looked again at the Akuma. "Whenever you can, birth my new creation." I jump away from the Akuma to join Lulu. "I'll have you give me back Master's egg." The liquid form of Lulu held onto Miranda as she said this. Miranda was drowning in Lulu's body, which only made me laugh, drawing all the attention back to myself.

I look at everyone. "Oh! Don't mind me, just watching the show." They glared as I jumped up next to Lulu and walked over to the floating Miranda. As I neared her I stuck my innocence hand into the water and grabbed Miranda's throat. "Oh Miranda… remember me? That first time you used you innocence? Do you remember? It was such a nice. I was with Road on one of her jobs… We were breaking every exorcist we could." I squeezed my hand around her throat. "But we didn't get to break you. So… let me finish that…" Miranda soon stopped breathing. I let go of her throat and jumped onto the top of the egg and bowed as the egg started to sink back into the portal, faster this time. "It's time to take our leave!" I froze as the egg stopped again.

I glared up to see Marie holding it with his strings. I smiled up at him. "Marie! You're here! I knew you wanted me to sing for you again!" Marie flinched. I opened my mouth to sing, but stopped as I noticed each general attacking the egg, but each attack stopped by a very pissed off Lulu.

I stopped, sat on the egg and watched as generals had their own spotlight to try to destroy the egg, but fail every time.

As Lulu was busy with a giant monkey, I noticed Cross drawing back a giant innocence bow.

Right as he fired, my innocence cape made a shield in front of the egg. Cross's shot bounced off of my cape and hit a pillar next to his head.

I jumped down in front of Lulu. "Now, now Lulu. Calm down!" I smiled as I patted her watery head. "You're taking the spot light! Its my turn… okay?" Lulu glared at me for a moment before she turned back to her regular self. She sat at the bottom of the egg. My innocence cape started to grow. Soon it wrapped around the egg. "Generals!" I yelled, making their movements stop. I let my Noah skin show as I looked at them. "Can Innocence destroy Innocence?" I grabbed my left arms wrist and pulled. My arm started to glow as I pulled. Soon, my arm was gone. But my right hand held Millenie's sword. I heard gasps.

"Don't you like it? Millenie let me borrow his sword. Isn't it nice?" I swung it, cutting the strings that was holding up the egg. The egg started to sink, faster than before. The generals started to attack my innocence. I didn't flinch or move to stop them. I stood in front, hitting back any shots that came my way.

I jumped up to the tip of the egg when the egg was almost under. "I want you to all meet my new beloved!" A terrifying giggle sounded out.

I was so excited! My new baby Level 4 was here! I raised my arms up as the little white thing flew into them. I wrapped my arms around it. "Say hi to everyone!" The Akuma turned to everyone and grinned and started to giggle again. "He was just born, isn't that adorable?" I turned to face him and grinned, showing him insane eyes. "You want to go play with them!? I'll pick you up later… okay?" The Level four, that I just decided to name Light, jumped out of my arms and onto the ground. "I'll pick you up in a little bit, okay?" Light nodded as he jumped up into the air, already moving to attack.

I was fully engulfed into the portal except my head and waving arm. "Bye-bye everyone!" I scream as the portal engulfed me. I then swam down to Lulu. "Should we give them Miranda back?" Lulu looked at me. "What?! I don't want to bring her WITH us! And Light will kill them all anyway." Lulu gave me a questioning look as she handed me Miranda. "Light?" I smile brightly. "That's what I named the level four! If he were a she, I would name her Angel. But it was a guy… but I'm not complaining!" I threw Miranda's body out of the portal.

As I start to think of Light, my stomach starts to churn and my eyes burn.

As I sat down next to Lulu, I leaned on her shoulder. "Lulu… that Akuma…" Lulu looked at me.

I started to cry into her shoulder. "Lulu!" She turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm such a horrible person!" I screamed as I grabbed at Lulu's back. "Why Allen?" I buried my head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sickened by my own creation, my own Child!" Lulu rubbed my back. "It's just… the soul that I see is so disgusting that… I could barely look at him!" I calmed down and stopped sobbing, but I kept whimpering. "I love him. I really do. But just looking at him makes me feel sick… what will happen when I create level 5? Will I not be able to go near him? What will happen from now on? Will there be a point where I start to hate Akuma?" Pain from my hair being pulled stopped my talking. "Allen. Calm. Down." I looked at Lulu as she picked me up by my collar and jumped off of the egg, landing on the rug of the living room.

"Do you love him?" I nodded my head. "Then leave it alone. Just think of him as any other Akuma. You can even think of him as a Noah considering he looks human." I stared up at Lulu.

At times like these… Lulu will show me how she really is. "Thank you Lulu." I smile as she sets me down on my own two feet. "Millenie! We're home!" I heard running feet.

As I turn, arms wrap around me.

The twins and Road were hugging me as Tyki stood off to the side, smiling. "Allen!" I smiled as I patted their heads. "Hey guys. How have you been?" They all smiled as they answered. Road said something about being lonely because I wasn't there, the twins said that they were bored, and Tyki said that he didn't have any books to read.

As I let go of the group, Road pointed to my eyes. "Allen! You've been crying!" The room went silent as I smiled. "Crying? No! I was just punched around by the exorcists!" Road glared. I patted her head.

"Guys look! Lulu and me brought home the egg! And it's in one piece!"

"Good job Allen." I turned to see Millenie walking in. "Millenie!" I smiled as he came up to me. "Allen. Did you make a new Akuma?" I started to jump up and down. "Yeah! It's a Level 4! I named him light! He's really, really, really cute! I'm going to go to the order later to pick him up, after he's down… learning." Millenie chuckled as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Good job Allen." I smile as he moved past me.

But that reminded me… "Where's Di?" Everyone froze. Millenie turned back to me, his look not as cheerful as it had been. "Allen… please come with me." I gave him a worried questioning look as he beckoned me towards his room.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this took SOOOO long. **

**During a part of this, Allen felt like he was supposed to be doing something, like fighting. This was referring to the anime where he was fighting all of the Akuma with Bookman.**

**I hope none of you are mad at me for being away fro so long!**

_~Love Dino _

_xoxo_


	23. Chapter 23: Do You Sleep? ---2390 Words

**Some of you have been worried about Allen being to OOC. I've noticed this. But… just think, the Allen we know in the Anime and Manga is centered on Innocence being good, and his life of growing up NOT being a Noah and always being unpowerful, and him meeting Cross. Allen that we know is trying to protect everything with innocence. But what if you take all that away from him? That's when you get this Allen. He was stripped from everything good, he, instead of finding Cross, he went to different villages, each village hurting him. So much hurt that it soon took over him, and that's when his two Noah's awoke. Yes, Allen might seem to OOC, but think, if our super good Allen was replaced with very powerful evil… wouldn't he at least be close to what I'm writing?**

* * *

Chapter 23: Are you asleep?

I was standing in the living room. I was afraid to breath, to speak, to move. I didn't know what to do…

"So… Di is fine?" Millenie nodded. "He somehow contracted a humans cold, but a cold for an Akuma is VERY rare and can mess up their whole system." I smiled. "So that was all? You guys scared me!" I breathed out, my breath still raged. "Is it okay if I go see him now?" Millenie nodded as he pointed to a small blue door.

I happily made my way to the door and went into the small room. Inside was basically a hospital room. In the bed on the far wall laid a little boy. As I neared the bed I could see that it was Di's human form.

"Di?" I whispered as I gently poked his soft cold cheek. He moaned, making me jump back. I moved back to his side and moved his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay Di…" I whispered as I lay my head on his chest.

I hadn't seen Di in so long… and I guess that would explain why I've been so… crazy lately.

Crazy… That reminds me! I have to go pick up Light! I silently crept out of Di's room and quietly shut the door. I turned around to be met with a newly empty living room.

Millenie must be using the egg again… I moved to the middle of the living room. "Ark Teleport." A black hole opened up in the middle of the living room in front of me.

I walk into it. As soon as my body was engulfed, I walked out into the order. I look around at the damage. "Wow…" I whistled in approval at the damage. I notcid and started to watch Lenalee fight with Light. I jumped up in the air satt on Light's head as he fought Lenalee. "Lenalee!" Lenalee looked surprised as I smiled and waved at her. This hesitation got her stomach punched in by Light. "Allen! What are you doing here?" I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean? I came here to pick up Light." Lenalee gave me the same look back. As she kicked at Light's head, making him dodge to the left, as he did I saw that her boots were red with butterflies on the heels. "Lenalee!" I leaned forward to look at her boots. "When did they start to look like that? There so much prettier now... as red as blood..." Lenalee kicked more at Light.

"I just got them…" I nodded my head. "Anyway. Light. I'm afraid that if you stay here too long it will give time for the generals to regroup, and I don't want my baby to die. So, you ready to go?" Light kicked Lenalee again, sending her into a wall. "I hate innocence… hate, hate, hate!" I rolled my eyes. I leaned down and place my hands under Lights head, leaning his head up towards my face. "I know Light! It's annoying right? If you stay longer it would kill you… so lets go home and train you, so the bad little innocence can't get you… okay?" Light nodded his head.

As I set Lights head back, I let my Noah out and whistled, stopping Lenalee in the middle of her kick towards Light's head, and also making her ears start to bleed. "Well… its my time to leave Lenalee. See you soon!" I waved at her as I steered the flying Light to the ark portal.

As soon as we flew into the living room I closed the ark. Light flew to the ground and sat, making me jump off of him. I turned away from him and held my mouth. I was about to puke. My body was put into a cold sweat. It was still so hard to look at his soul...

Tyki walked in and saw Light. "Who's this Allen?" I turned towards Tyki, making sure Light was out of my view. "This is Light! He's the first ever level 4!" Tyki whistled as he examined Light. Light stood up and started to giggle.

I ran and grabbed Light from behind, pinning his arms. "Woah now Light. Tyki has NO Innocence. Okay? You can't play with him." Light soon slumped as my words reached him. As I let him go I moved in his line of sight. "Don't worry Light! You can play with me later on, okay? Right now we are all just going to bed." Tyki tapped my shoulder. I turned to him. "Do Akuma… sleep?" I opened my mouth to answer, 'duh' but I cut myself off as it hit me.

I didn't know.

I've always been with Di, but every time I awoke he would also be awake. I've never seen an Akuma sleep unless they were knocked out, like Di is currently. My eyebrows knitted together as my hand was under my chin. "I…" I sweat dropped. "Don't know…" Tyki blinked and then also sweat dropped. We then both turned to Light. "Light… do you sleep?" Light shrugged his shoulder. "I just awoke…" I face palmed. "That's right! We can't ask Light because he was born only 12 minutes ago, and we can't ask Di because he's out cold." Tyki tapped his chin. "Let's go ask the other Noah since there's no Akuma around." As Tyki started to walk off, I ran up to him and then slowed to match his pace.

"Tyki, why aren't any Akuma around?" Tyki looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Since the Exorcist have been on a killing spree lately and we haven't been able to make any Akuma because our lacking of an egg, we're short on them. Also you and Lulu took more than half of the rest of the Akuma." I frowned. "Oh…" Almost all of my babies are gone…

Tyki noticed my expression. "Cheer up Allen! Earl is making more of them now!" I nodded my head as Tyki turned the corner, heading for Lulu's room. "Lulubell spends a lot of time around them." I nodded my head as Tyki knocked on her door. It opened abruptly, standing in the door way was a frazzled Lulu. He hair was everywhere, he clothes were misplaced and she had bags under her eyes.

"Lulu… are you okay?" She hissed at me. Literally hissed.

I walked closer to her. "Lulu… do you want me to brush you?" Lulu hesitated for a moment before she turned into a cat and jumped into my arms. I took this as a sign to walk into the room. Tyki followed me into the room as I sat down in a chair and grabbed a nearby brush and gently brushed out Kitty Lulu's fur.

Tyki stood on the other side of me, watching. "What?" Tyki blinked. "Do you usually brush her?" I shake my head. "Then why…?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Hey Lulu… why were you all… frazzled… today?" Lulu stretched out on my lap. "Because I don't have any of my Akuma maids right now…" I smirked. "So you need Akuma to help you through your days?" Lulu eyed me, not answering my question. Tyki saw the air of silence.

"Lulu, we didn't come to say Hi. We came because we have a question." Lulu turned and glared at Tyki…

If that's possible for a cat…

"See Lulu, we were wondering if Akuma sleep." Lulu turned and looked back at me, but her Kitty eyes were in far off space.

"I don't know." Tyki and me starred as Lulu started to lick her leg. "You don't know?" I asked. Lulu turned to me. "I won't let Akuma in my room at night, and i can do my work faster at night so I don't bring Akuma." Tyki sighed along with me. I set Kitty Lulu down and grabbed Tyki as we left the room.

When we closed the doors and looked up at Tyki. "Anyone else you can think of?" Tyki shrugged. "The rest of the Noah don't really hang around the Akuma. Actually… Most of the Noah hate Akuma, so I don't think they would be watching Akuma while they slept." Nodded my head. Tyki snapped his fingers, making me jump. "Why don't we ask the Earl?" I 'hmmed'. "Sure, why not?" Tyki smiled as he grabbed my arm and started to tug me towards Millenie's office.

"Tyki, why do you want to know so badly?" Tyki shrugged. "I don't have any books to read, and I don't have any Akuma to go get me new books. So I'm bored, and this is something to do." I rolled my eyes.

_None of the Noah really cared about the Akuma, they just used them as slaves and weapons. But then again... i can understand why... The Noah can't see how much the souls suffer, actually, no one can but me. If the Noah could see the souls, they wouldn't take the Akuma for granted. Well... maybe they would. Even if they knew about the pain, they never really experienced a horrible past or anything, so they couldn't connect to the Akuma like myself. I don't hold it against them as long as they don't hurt the Akuma._

We kept walking until we came to Millenie's door. "Allen..." i looked up at Tyki and grinned. I pushed open the doors a shuffled through the phones. "Millenie?" I looked around the room, but he wasn't there. I huff as I turn to the door right next to Millenie's desk and start to open it. "Allen! where are going?" i blink. "I'm going to find Millenie." Tyki scoffed. "And going through a random door will help that?" i nod my head and opened it, only seeing darkness. i look back at Tyki before i step into it.

I walked a little ways in and looked around. There was nothing but darkness all around. "Millenie! Millenie~!" i called out, trying to get a reaction. "Allen?" i turn towards the voice and see Millenies floating head. "M-millenie!?" He chuckled as the rest of his body appeared. "Millenie... how did you...?" He only laughs. "So what do you need Allen?"

It took me a moment to remember why I had come to Millenie. "Oh! Me and Tyki were wondering if you have ever seen an Akuma sleep." Millenie puts his hand up to the bottom of his grin and he 'hmmm's. "Why Allen... i believe i haven't... but i know that it doesn't have to sleep unless it is hurt. Thats the way i made it, so that it can't be attacked in its sleep." I sigh.

It was such a good question, but it was answered so easily... And the answer was even heartless to... 'made', 'it'. Even Millenie, the creator of my beloved creatures are heartless towards them.

I smile at Millenie. "Thanks!"

_but i can't blame him. He created them for a strict reason, and i just thought around it. I saw them for something different and saw them as something different._

"Bye Millenie! See you soon!"

_Its really my own fault that i befriended someone who wasn't seen._

"Bye Allen~!"

But then again... many have befriended me, a someone who was never seen.

"So Allen, how did it go?" i smiled up at Tyki as we left to go to Di's room.

_I can't do anything about it because they just don't... see as i do. They are how they are and i am... how i am... No one can change them or myself. We are just who we are._

"Apparently Akuma don't sleep unless they are badly injured." Tyki scoffed. "Sounds weak." My fists curled, my jaw clenched.

_Yes... i could never hold it against them, because they are awake. Everyone is awake, thinking about the future and wondering how to make it the way they want it. I... i am the only one asleep. I connect with the Akuma because i'm sleeping because of my injuries. I'm still being held back because of the past and thats why i sleep. Thats why i can't hold it against anyone that is awake..._

As we walked into Di's room, we saw a little boy sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

_Everyone is awake... except me and..._

"Di!" i ran up to the little boy and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

_Di will always be asleep next to me... because i hold him back... Im his past..._

"Allen? Allen!" The boy wrapped his arms around me.

_When the day comes, when he starts to wake... that will be the day-_

"I'm so glad your okay! Don't worry me like that you horrible singer!" Di laughed as he hugged me tighter.

_-that I am no longer the one keeping him asleep, it will be the day-_

"I'm sorry Allen." I laughed at Di's sincerity. "I'm glad that you're back." I felt Di smile against my shoulder.

_-That i will no longer be in this world, the day-_

"I'm glad i'm back to Allen..." I let go of Di and wiped my tears away. "Yeah..."

_That I die._

* * *

**I havent posted in soooo long! gosh! im so sorry! Also, im sorry if this is a little... depressing, i was listening to this really awesome song and it was a slow song that was called 'Thousand Years' and that song made me write this**

_-Love Dino_


	24. Chapter 24: The Ball ---4994 Words

**Hi Everyone~!**

**…...I cant think of an intro...**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Ball

Its been about a week after Di had woken up, about a week when we found out Di could change his appearance so that he looked like an 18 year old, About a week that everything went back to normal, about a week of the Exorcists planning, about a week of Earl yelling at me and Lulu because somehow they had taken a piece of the egg, about a week of the Akuma coming back, about a week of me being mauled by Shadows and Akuma, about a week of me feeling depressed because i realized that Di would be free if i Died, about a week of me being bored, about a week of training Light, about a week of Light trying to fight me, about a week of Earl threatening Light, about a week of me getting in trouble because of Light, and about a week of me getting use to Light's soul.

At the moment, i was just sitting in Di's lap. Since he was now 18 and WAY taller than me, he liked to boast it off by reaching for tall things for me and 'allowing' me to sit in his lap as i slept. Since it was Di, i hadn't outright attacked him, but because it was Di, i was getting annoyed.

As i laid in Di's hold, and stared at the dark abyss of the wall, i could feel myself start to drift off.

"Allen." I jump, screaming out, my Noah skin popping out as well as shadows surrounding me. "R-Road?!" She started to laugh and roll around at my reaction. I sat up and took in gulps of air was my Noah skin started to disappear and the shadows swirl around me, trying to calm my nerves.

"You surprised me Road!" Road stood up, wiping away a stray tear. "O-oh Earl! I-i didn't know you would j-jump THAT bad!" I rolled my eyes as i stood up. "What do you want road?" She grinned. "Millenie said we have to get ready for the ball!" i blinked. "Ball?" Road nodded. "A Ball to show everyone that we're still fine and to still hide our cover." I roll my eyes. "I know that. But why right now? Shouldn't we be making Akuma and not worrying about humans? Why not make another attack on the exorcists while they're down?" Road rolled her eyes and she jumped onto my back and sat on my shoulders.

"Allen, My dear father is going to join us! It's about time for you to meet him so stop thinking about those exorcists!" I sigh and nod my head. "Whatever, okay fine. What should we do?" Road smiles innocently as she wraps her arms around my head."Lets go shopping!" My eyes become half lidded as i remember the LAST time she made me going shopping with her.

"Why don't we just Use old dresses and tux's?" Road shakes her head. "We can't! We have to get a new dress for me and a new Tux for you!" i blink. "What about Di?" Road huffs. "I GUESS we could get one for him..." i grin. "Okay then. I guess we can go." Road squeals and jumps off of my head and into a door she had created.

I turned around and grabbed Di's wrist. "Come on! We have to go by cloths!" Di only makes a small squeak as i pull him into the door and out on the London's streets.

Road was spinning around with a newly required Lero. It was storming so i ducked under the umbrella and grabbed it from Road and held it above the three of us. Road walked thru the streets, looking at different stores as looked for any Akuma, but couldn't find anyone. "Hey Road... Millenie said he was making more Akuma, correct?" Road glanced back at me, riping her eyes from a beautiful dress. "Yeah, he said he was going to make more after the Ball." i sighed as we continued to walk around.

We went into couple of stores and were forced to try on MANY outfits, most that weren't even Tux's.

But finally, after a long time, we found Road and Di a Tux. Sadly, Road said all the Tux's made me look too young, which didn't help when Di laughed at me.

"Can't we just hurry up and go to the Ball? I'm sure Tyki would let me borrow one of his Tux's." Road only glared. "NO! We HAVE to get you something new!" i groaned again as me made our way thru the storming city, the streets almost clear of everyone. The only ones that were still there were running trying to get inside before the storm continued.

People gave our Trio looks from the windows as Road spun around the shops, gawking at Tux's and talking to Lero, Di who was wrapped around my arm and me, who was looking non-cantly around with half lidded eyes.

MY mind was on the exorcists. We could have beat them if those stupid Generals weren't there... Light had almost killed every exorcist in that building! We could have taken down that one place if those generals hadn't grouped...

"Hey Road... do i HAVE to wear a Tux?" Road turned around and quirked an eyebrow. "If you don't wear a Tux, then what WOULD you wear? Dress might look cute but..." i rolled my eyes. "NOT a dress, what i'm saying is that i could just where... something else..." I sighed as i took off my red Jacket and turned to Di. I wrapped the jacket around him.

He tried to rufuse, saying that i needed it more, but i just shook my head and continued after Road, my white long sleeved shirt already soaked. "I could wear something that's excusable for a Ball, but not a Tux." Road rolled her eyes. "And what would THAT be Allen?" i huffed. "I don't know! YOu the only one in the family that dresses up! Well, other than the Twins with their makeup..." Road laughed as she started to spin Lero.

"Okay! I have the per-" Before she could finish, i manslamed into her, knocking her down. The man wore a long black hooded caot, blocking the view of his face as he kept running. i snarled at him. "Di! Take care of Road!" Di ran over to Road as i ran after the man, my Noah speed letting me catch up to him when he ducked into a blocked off Alley.

His back hit the wall as i growled at him. I grabbed his throat and lifted him off of the ground. "Isn't that rude?! Running into a Lady! You should say sorry!" My hand clenched, making the man welp out.

"A...llen!" I blink. "Allen?" THe man struggles to nod his head. I slowly unclenched, letting him breathe, but just in case i still hold him up in the air. "What about 'Allen'?" Thats when i noticed, a small tiny soul behind the man. "You an... Akuma?" The man nods again.

"Ah!" I drop the Akuma. "I'm soooo~ Sorry! I thought you were a human~!" I was a little sad... i was so use to the giant disgusting souls that i hadn't looked for the small soul.

"What do you need?" THe Akuma smiled up at me. "I knew it was you Allen! I knew it! I just had to talk to you by yourself!" i blink. "Why?" The Akuma grins wider.

"Because you know us Allen, you're our friend and protector." i smile and crouch down to him. "Of course! Now what is it you need?" My man grabs my hands, his face beaming. "One of my friends that had been scouting out the Exorcists headquarters said that it was under attack!" i blink and stand up. "Why was your friend at the headquarters?!" The Akuma stood up as well. "We wanted to help you and the Noah out! So we've been exploring in hiding!"

They wanted to help? Us? The Noah who treat them as slaves and show ponies? "Wait... So he was exploring, and he found out the place was under attack!? BY who?! The Noah!?" The Akuma shook his head. "It wasn't the Noah! Or well, any Noah power I've seen! The team members were attacking each other! Biting them and everything! Apparently it was scary..." i blink.

MY face lighting up. "Really~!? There attacking each other?!" He nodded.

I wrapped him in a hug. "Tell your friend thank you SOOO~ much! And thank you too!" it felt like a weight had lifted.

To know that they were being beat up, to know that they were being pushed back even further... it made me feel... relaxed! Like i didn't have to worry about them trying to ruin anything Millenie was making...

The Akuma started to float up. "I'm so happy that we were help to you Allen!" i waved goodbye as he flew off.

I almost skipped back to Road and Di.

As i neared, Road and Di were glaring at each other, both fighting over the umbrella, Di surrounded by candles, Road surround by floating knifes.

Didn't i mention? Since Di had woken up, he has grown, one, in age, two in powers. Apparently the Cold had held back his growth physically, and mentally. So, now that he was cleared up, he has obtained his rightful powers. One of them, Ghost Knifes. Ghost Knifes are basically floating knifes that attack by his command, but also they can turn invisible and still attack, like Road's candles... but less colorful and cool... (no offence Di if you read this)

"Hey! Guys! CALM down! Why are you at eachothers throats?" Di and Road held there glare. "Road said i didn't deserve to be with you and that i should have died from the Cold!" Road scoffed. "I only said that after you said Allen should leave the Noah's family!"

I stared, actually stunned.

Road doesn't act this serious... EVER... and To make such a statement... Does Road have a Cold? And Di... saying that, he KNEW why i wouldn't and couldn't leave.

I walked up in between them and held them by their shoulders apart from each other. "Guys, its okay. Road, I'm glad you care for me, but i've lived with Di almost my whole Noah lifespan. He saved me from killing everything. So, please, even if you hate Akuma, don't hate Di." Di chuckled at Road as she huffed and blushed. She tugg the umbrella from Di and twirled off.

My head then snapped to Di, my index finger in his face, cutting off his laughter. "And You! Why would i leave the Family? You know what they mean to me and what i went through to stay and be with them!" Di frowned slightly. "Allen, Do you hear what the Akuma think about you?"

I glanced over at Road, making sure wasn't on a killing spree and then turned fully to Di.

I had an idea because of what they had said, but i thought i would let Di explain. "No, what do they say?" Di smiled sadly. "Allen, your our savors, you care for us and treat us like a family, even though we killed our loved one and wore their skin, You act like it doesn't matter, you can ever see our distorted soul and not feel disgusted. We all love you so much... but..." I quirk an eyebrow. "But?" Di sighed.

"Allen, a lot of them are worrying that you care more for the Noah than us and there scared your going to leave us. Some Akuma, Understand and will let you go. Most are desperate to please you, they are willing to do something... really scary things to make sure you never leave them."

The sense of when i was talking to the Akuma in the Alley flashed through my mind, his almost desperate face repeated in my vision. Was that Akuma one of them? Desperate to please me and put there life on the line?

"Di... has this gotten to you? Is that why you snapped at Road?" Di eyes widen for a second before everything grew silent, the only noise was the pelting rain and the roofs of the houses and streets, and the loud rumble of thunder.

"Allen~! I thought of something~!" I blink and turn to her, a door already stationed next to her, ready to be stepped thru. "What did you think of?" She grinned widely. "Your outfit!" She grabbed my wrist and tugged me thru the door.

Di, running after

We stepped out into Di and I's Instrument filled room. Road ran over to my closet and started to look thru it.

I looked around me and Di's room, the room that used to be the Music Room, but we claimed it as our room. Music insturments, cases, and music sheets floated around the room. As i watched Road, i noticed a floating Base Fiddle case.

I easily jumped up on it, crossing my legs and enjoying the slow floating around the room as i watched Road.

I stayed quiet and watched her face as it lit up. "Found It!" She yank out a long, blacked tailed coat. I stared at it before a long time before quirking an eyebrow. "I don't remember having that in my closet..." Road glances at me as she goes back into the closet, probably searching for more pieces of my new outfit.

"Remember that time when Tyki grew out five of his outfits?" i blink, the old memory flashing before my eyes, making me giggle. "Yeah. I remember." Road ducked out of the closet, holding more clothes. "Tyki packed them into your closet when you were out." i blinke. "He WHAT?!" Road laughed as my legs uncrossed and my fingers dug into the case's lid.

"He KNOWS i hate when he packs his stuff away in MY room!" Road soon jumped up, landing quitely onto the case next to me. She placed folded clothes in my lap and grins. "After you put this on, Meet me at Millenie's Chair, I have a present~!"

I opened my mouth to ask, 'present?', but she had already run out of the room.

I looked at Di's questioning look, wondering the same thing i wanted to ask. All i did was shrug my shoulders before i peeled my wet shirt of and handing it too Di who was already hanging up my Jacket to dry. I shrug off my pants as well and changed into the outfit Road had for me.

I jumped down and looked into the tall Mirror by my closet.

I had my usual long white button up shirt on, my white gloves that i wore when i went to a crowd of humans, Tykis long coat tailed Jacket, and black slacks. I slipped on two black fancy shoes that Road had left by the mirror.

My hair was its usual spikey self. I turned to leave, but Di stopped me. "Allen, should we do anything about your eye?" i blink as i see he was still in his human form, but also how he looked in the common black Tux... and then i glance back at the mirror. My eye was fully black except for a red ring. I sighed.

Because of so many Akuma always around me, my eyes had dyed the color it was when it was activated. It wasn't an issue when i first went, which was the last ball i went too. This time was only the second time going to this and i wasn't sure if i was going to cart around girls like Tyki, or if i was going to hang out with Road.

I sighed and went over to the closet. I pulled out a solid eye patch and wrapped it around my head, blocking my eyes from the world.

I turned back to Di. "All ready! Lets go see what my present is!" I childishly grin as i grab Di's hand with both of mine and drag him out of the room.

One of my hands let go as i turn and start to run down the halls, Di trying to yell over my laughter.

Di wasn't aloud to come to my last ball because he had looked too young, but now that he looked older, and Road hadn't said anything, it meant he could come! I was REALLY happy!

Finally i jumped through Road's awaiting Door and stopped on the other side. Me and Di landed in a darkish room facing a chair that faced the lights. I walked up to the side of the chair and looked around the newly filled Ballroom.

"Allen~! You made it~!" I grinned down at Millenie's human form sitting in the chair. Next to him was LuluBell, watching the crowd.

"Of course i mad it!" i twirled in front of him. "Do you like it? Road picked it out for me!" Millenie chuckled. "Of course Allen~!" i grinned.

I turned my back to him and leaned onto the railing. I looked down and started to watch the dancing people. Everyone looked really happy, which made me sort of sick... But, one thing that made up for that was Tyki walking around, spreading lies to the women.

I stared at him for a long time, noticing the women looking at me. Their faces blushing or smiling kindly. I smiled back at them, gaging inside.

The women's faces, in an instant turned shocked. i quirked an eyebrow, wondering why, but realized why when Arms wrapped around me from behind, little legs wrapping around my waist. "Allen~!" I grin as i glanced over my shoulder, straightening my structure. "Hey Road." Road grinned happily as i patted her head.

She jumped down and grabbed my gloved hand. "Allen! Please dance with me!" i stare her for a moment, trying to see if there was a sadistic move behind it... but hey... i could resist the puppy eyes Road was giving me, even if i knew there was a sadistic move.

I grinned as i gently squeezed her hand. "Of course Road!" She laughed happily as she started to pull me down the stairs that led from the upper platform down to the ballroom. Right before i ventured down the second step, i whipped around, spotting Di in the shadows. "You'll have to dance with me later Di! Promise!" Di looked up, shock written on his face. He came out of the shadows shaking his head. "Allen! I can't-" before he could finish, Road had already pulled me down the rest of the stairs, an annoyed look on her face.

Her small high heels clacked on the ground loudly as she started to pull me to the center, my shoes make made gentle and soft slapps as i walks behind her.

Before she could take me any closer, a hand grabbed my right gloved hand from behind and pulled lightly. i looked over to see Tyki.

"Allen! You made it!" i smile. "Of course! Why would i miss such an evening?" TYki grinned. "You must dance with me!" i blink, smiling more. "I will-" before i could kindly put him down, a irritated huff was heard from Roads Area. I looked over to see her scowling at Tyki. "No! Allen promised to dance with me first!" i blink again. "I nev-" before i could finish... again... Tyki scoffed. "Allen doesn't have time for little girls, he does have time for his favorite relative!"

After hearing Tyki's speech, i could tell he was avoiding the word 'Uncle'.

A light tug came from Road. "Allen is the BEST dancer! So i want to dance with him FIRST! And I'm a young WOMEN!" She was actually, considered to humans, an old lady by her age... or really... they would consider her a dead women and probably hunt her down like if she was the undead.

A slightly tougher pull came from Tyki's side. "Allen is the best dancer in our family, so he shouldn't waist it on a LITTLE GIRL!" Road pulled again, making Tyki pull harder and soon... a full blown tug of war was happening. i winced as my arms were being tugged from their sockets.

I heard a small rip noise, making my head whip over to see a small tear in the white shirt. THis shirt, was the best, cleanest, and most favorite white button down shirt of the whole lot!

I huffed loudly. "Will you two STOP?" i had snuck my Noah ability in my words, making them ring in there ears as if they were yelled, but they only had come from my lips as a whisper.

I pulled my hands from the grips. "You two act like children! Road, you are a sensible beautiful young women, but please, tug-of-war?" Road pouted as Tyki chuckled. My piercing gaze whipped to him as i neared him.

"And You Uncle!" TYki winced at the word 'uncle'. "You are a fine gentleman, but you were picking upon your niece! Please, behave. The both of you!" Everything became silent. I started to rub my sore hands.

Noticing that they probably will be badly bruised and probably have a broken bone or two (yes, thats how strong their lazy grip was!)

Tapping of shoes were heard thru the silent ball, making me look up.

I saw Di running over to me, worry written in big black bold words on his face. "A-Allen! Are you okay?" Di stopped in front of me, gingerly taking my hand in his hold. i held back a wince as he pressed slightly. "I'm fine Di, don't worry." Di only flipped out more as he peeked under the glove, seeing a already purple black bruise. "Allen! Your hands are NOT fine!" He Gently rubs my hand, trying to soothe it. As he did this, i started to heal it, and soon, everything was fixed.

"I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me." i patted his head (which was sort of difficult since he was half a foot taller than me now).

Di only gave a weak smile as i nodded my head. Di waved a quick goodbye before he ran up to the platform and behind the curtains.

When i turned back, Road was giving puppy eyes as Tyki gave a devilish smirk that he used on the ladies.

I looked upon the silent group and then smiled a award winning emmy for the cutest boy's smile at everyone. "Me and my family is sorry for diruptng the party! Please! Continue to enjoy yourselves!" Everyone stare, trying to figure what to do, but soon enough, they continued.

I walked up to Road and TYki. "I'll dance with Road since she asked first, but don't worry Uncle, i dance with you next." TYki scowled at the word but grinned at me. "You better leave a dance for you beloved uncle." Venom soaked the word uncle, letting me know if i ever used it anytime soon, i would be eaten by his 'pets'.

I smiled at his back as he left and then turned to Road.

My right foot leaned back on its heel as my left foot took a step back. I bowed, my left arm holding my stomach and my right hand stretched out to Road, my gentle smiling face meeting hers. "May i have this dance?" Road giggled out. "Only if you close your eyes!" i blink, trying to decode the sadistic moves, but... eh, why not? We're in public anyway.

i shut my eyes and wait in the dark, listening to the stupid humans and how their short 'life' is going.

A objects softly lands on my head, cupping the top of it. I open my eyes and un bow. I take off the object and look at it, seeing that it was a very fancy top hat, tall but not too tall, hard but not crick like, and covered in a short stubby velvet. I smiled at the hat, and gently placed it on my head. "Do you like it Allen?"

I smiled at Road as i wrapped my arms around her. "I love it!" Road giggled as i back away and took her hands, positioning our bodies to start a waltz. "I'm glad you like it Allen!" I stared into her eyes for a second, still trying to figure out her motives.

Everything went silent and people started to stare as i glided across the room, dancing with a smiling Road. As we moved around, people began dancing along with us, commenting on how we looked like we were flying across the floor, and of course, i couldn't glare or say 'whatever' and glare or sick a Shadow and/or Akuma on them, so, i only smiled as kindly as i could towards the humans that i despised and waltzed away from them.

After dancing with Road for awhile, i noticed Tyki talking with more ladies. I danced over and let go of Road and tapped Tyki's shoulder, making him turn and look at me.

"You wanted a dance, correct?" Tyki started to nod his head, but giggling came from the girls made him freeze. "He fought his little niece JUST for this dance~!" i smiled at the squeaky girl and grinned at Tyki's scowling face. "He must adore Allen~!" more giggling. "Does Tyki have a nephew complex?" THe girl burst out in giggly fits as Tyki glared at my grinning face. "TYki... i didn't know..." i mutter in a soft voice, smiling weakly at him. "Allen." Tyki's warning voice made me smirk inside. "Its so fast Tyki..." i continued, making TYki scowl even more. "I... i don't know Tyki..." TYki made a gruff growl and clenched his fists. "Allen!" i almost laughed at his face.

Road had told me that Tyki hates being compared to his brother who has a complex for his daughter, AKA, Road.

"And you're asking me this... in public... I... i..." I covered my face with my hand as i heard more bursts of giggles. I moved my fingers so that i was peaking out at TYki. "Allen! You little brat!" i grinned, removing my hands.

I laughed as Tyki started to chase me around the ball, making everyone laugh.

Soon, the Ball had ended and the humans had left, and my family went back home.

I sat on the comfy couch in the Ark looking at the fire.

Footsteps from the left of me made me look. I spotted Road walking over, still dressed in her dress while i had the same white shirt and pants on but left the jacket in my room and held the top hat in my lap.

Road plopped down next to me on the couch and leaned her head on my shoulder. Other than the popping of the flames, it was quiet as we just watched the fire.

"Allen... what are you thinking about?" I gave a small smile. "I'm thinking about the exorcists." Road sighs. "You always think about the exorcists. Its really annoying!" I laugh. "Sorry. It's just, i found out that they turned on each other and started to fight." Road sits up a little at this. "Where did you hear that?" i look at her. "Well, and Akuma told me... why?" Road just lays her head in my lap and stretched out. "Hmmm... i don't know... just wondering..." I blink down at her sleepy eyes. "Allen... you never met my father today." i blink, still staring. "He said that he really wanted to meet you since you were living with me... he doesn't trust you at all." i laugh at this. "But the man hasn't even met me. And i'm sure you told him good things about me, right?" Road rolls over so that he face was facing my stomach.

"Thats why he doesn't trust you." i shake my head slowly and place my hand on her head. "You should sleep Road. I'm sure you're tired." ROad only nods slowly before closing her eyes and falling into a sleep.

I went back to staring at the fire.

Why would the exorcists fight each other? Aren't they all about friendship and love? They shouldn't be fighting... Something about this seems really odd...

I shake my head, trying to fling the thoughts away.

Road is right. I AM thinking about those stupid exorcists to much.

I placed a hand over my eyes. Why would i think about them? I really don't care if they live or die, just that they dont ruin anything that we are doing.

So why was i thinking so much about them? This new feeling... its not caring... its not hatred either.

NOT Love.

Not disgust (that was already there).

What was it?

MY hand moves up and runs thru my hair. This feeling is-

"Interest." i smile at my own words.

"I was interested, intrigued. I wanted to know how they worked and how they thought and how they could push through their horrible lives? Killing them wasn't enough, i want to understand why they loved this world even though its a disgusting and bloody. I wanted to talk to them, venture into their minds, and after learning... slowly break them down by giving them the truth of the world.

I blink again as i glance down at Road.

No wonder Road was always breaking people... just the thought of doing that made my blood rush!

* * *

**Aw~! Allen is acting insane again~!**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed! I have only received nice reviews that keep me writing! Thank you all! You guys are the reason i have kept going and nothing could express how happy i am and how grateful to you all i am!**

**When i say 'I love you', i truly mean it!**

_**~Thank you!**_

_**~Dino**_


End file.
